


Desiderata

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, zaklęcie miłosne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nic nie wie o miłości. Przekonał sam siebie, że tak jest najlepiej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderata

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desiderata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388720) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Betowała otemporaomores (podziękowania i ukłony) 
> 
> Jeśli spodobało wam się na tyle, żeby skudosować, zajrzyjcie do oryginału i tam też zostawcie kudoska. 
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Zaklęcie miłosne, co można uznać za pewnego rodzaju dub-con, ostrzegam więc. Loki jest biedny (tylko, że wcale nie), a Tony jest samolubny (tylko, że nie do końca). 
> 
> Tytuł to łaciński termin oznaczający „rzeczy upragnione”. Pozwalam sobie zostawić go w wersji oryginalnej, chociaż kusiło mnie, żeby przetłumaczyć go jako „Dezyderatę” w nawiązaniu do tytułu poematu Maxa Ehrmanna, zawierającego wskazówki, co do prowadzenia dobrego życia. Bo też pasuje. Autorka uparcie opisuje Viper z Hydry jako faceta. Nie wiem, czy przegapiłam zmianę płci w komiksach czy autorka nie doczytała czegoś, ale tłumaczę Viper jako kobietę, bo cóż, to Viper. Madame Hydra. 
> 
> Żenujące Wyznanie Tłumaczki: Kontynuujemy serię „Pierwsze Frost Irony, jakie czytała Lobo”. Ten był chyyyybaaaa czwartym naprawdę dobrym, jaki przeczytałam, po „Znajdź X”, „Tricks of Trade” i „Singnals in Courtship” (tłumaczenie jest już u bety!). Też dość wczesny fandomowo tekst, wprowadzający do shippingowych narracji Frost Irona motyw magicznego miłosnego, napoju/zaklęcia. Sam motyw jest dla mnie kłopotliwy, bo ej, czym się różni zaklęcie od pigułki gwałtu albo prania mózgu? A jednak to dobry tekst i lubię to, jak rozwija się w nim relacja między Tonym i Lokim. Mam nadzieję, że wam też się spodoba

Kiedy Tony się nad tym zastanawia, dochodzi do wniosku, że to wszystko mogło się zacząć na wiele sposobów. Być może było nieuniknione, a może nie. W zasadzie, im więcej nad tym myśli, tym mniej ma to dla niego sensu. Tak czy inaczej, zaczęło się od tego:

Steve odzywa się przez komunikator i informuje go, że coś się dzieje w centrum. Sprawców jest przynajmniej dwoje chyba Amora i Loki, ale nie jest pewny, bo nie widzi z ulicy. Tony ma już na sobie zbroję i leci w tamtym kierunku, zanim nawet Steve zdąży skończyć zdanie, bo od tygodni wychodził z siebie, czekając na jakąś akcję. W mieście było zbyt spokojnie, jakby ktoś wsypał jakiś środek uspokajający do wodociągów, a Tony nienawidzi się nudzić. Ilość razy, kiedy może zrobić dziurę w ścianach Wieży, jest ograniczona, bo potem Fury zaczyna się za to mścić.

Tony widzi Steve’a na chodniku przed sobą, czerwono-niebieską kropkę, która gorączkowo próbuje ewakuować ludzi z ulicy, aby uniknęli spadających gruzów, bo na dachu trwa właśnie demolka.

– Co się, kurde, dzieje? – pyta, lądując obok Kapitana.

– Nie jestem pewien, ale sądząc po tych zielonych wiązkach energii, Loki jest w to zamieszany.

Rozlega się kolejne uderzenie, któremu towarzyszy wrzask, a Tony zgaduje, że to chyba Amora. Metalowe rusztowanie zaczyna spadać z dachu i Steve zasłania ich tarczą.

– Możesz tam podlecieć? – pyta. – Muszę wiedzieć, kto tam jest.

Tony jęczy z rozpaczą.

– Mam dość tego magicznego szajsu. Czy to nie kolej Thora, żeby zająć się swoim bratem?

– Thor jest w Asgardzie – informuje go Natasza przez komunikator.

– Taaa – do rozmowy dołącza się Clint. – Wszystko zależy od ciebie, sardynko.

Tony wywraca oczami i chociaż nikt tego nie widzi, to pewnie i tak wiedzą, że to robi. Cofa się o dwa budynki i tam zaczyna wzlatywać, ignorując wszystkie taktyczne wskazówki, jaki Steve podsyła mu przez nadajnik. W tym momencie nikt jeszcze nie wydaje się być w niebezpieczeństwie, pomijając spadające części dachu. Tony jest już dość wysoko, zerka w dół, widzi Amorę i Lokiego, i… to wszystko.

– Tony? – Steve odzywa się w jego uchu. – Co widzisz? Czy mają zakładników?

– Uhm, nie. Chyba, że sprawili, że są niewidzialni.

To naprawdę dziwne. Amora i Loki wyglądają, jakby walczyli ze sobą nawzajem, a nie razem, ramię w ramię przeciw komuś innemu, co nie ma za grosz sensu. Od miesięcy stanowili zgrany duet, magię wzmocnioną magią, zmieniając miasto w zwariowane wesołe miasteczko i doprowadzając Avengersów do szału. Ale zwykle atakowali, kiedy Thor był w okolicy i z pewnością nie atakowali siebie nawzajem.

Są tak skupieni na sobie, że nawet nie zauważają Tony’ego, a przynajmniej nie od razu. Amora trzyma kulę zielonego światła w dłoni i wygląda, jakby czekała na doskonały moment, by oderwać nią łeb Lokiemu. Uśmiecha się, obnażając wszystkie swoje piękne, białe zęby. Loki z psychopatycznym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy wygląda, jakby świetnie się bawił. Zrobił coś, co nieludzko ją wkurzyło i to wszystko, co Tony jest w stanie stwierdzić bez angażowania się w ich potyczkę.

**–** Myślę, że Amora i Loki są w trakcie pewnej wymiany zdań.

– Kłócą się?

– Walczą ze sobą – mówi Tony. – Cóż, walczy głównie Amora, Loki tam tylko stoi.

– Walczą ze sobą?

– Czy mamy jakiś pogłos na linii? Tak, Kapitanie, walczą ze sobą.

Tony rozgląda się, poszukując śladów kogoś jeszcze, może van Dooma albo zakładników. Ale nikogo tam nie ma. Nie wie nawet, jaki jest protokół postępowania w przypadku superzłoczyńców walczących ze sobą nawzajem. Powinien wybrać, kogo nie lubi mniej i mu pomóc? Powstrzymać oboje? Zostawić ich w spokoju i niech się pozabijają? Tony naprawdę nie chce brać w tym udziału, nie, kiedy w grę wchodzi magia.

– Czekaj – Clint odzywa się w komunikatorze, wyrażając na głos myśli Tony’ego. – Powstrzymujemy ich czy co? W sensie, jeśli się pozabijają, to rozwiążę przynajmniej dwa nasze problemy.

– Och, to mi się podoba – mówi Natasza, ale dokładnie w tym samym czasie odzywa się Steve.

– Nie, musimy ich powstrzymać. Mogą spowodować znaczne zniszczenia.

Zaczynają omawiać strategię, powtarzając Tony’emu, żeby się nigdzie nie ruszał i poczekał, bo będą tam za parę minut. Ale i tak jest już za późno, bo Loki dostrzega go wiszącego na niebie i mruży oczy.

– Okej, teraz możecie się pośpieszyć – mówi Tony. – Zostałem zauważony.

Amora odwraca głowę w kierunku, w którym gapi się Loki, wciąż trzymając w dłoniach magię i z wyrazem twarzy mówiącym, że pragnie zabić kogokolwiek. Wygląda na koszmarnie wkurzoną, że jej przerwano. Tony nie rusza się, ale trzyma repulsory w gotowości, bo niech go szlag, jeśli pozwoli się zabić temu, co trzyma Amora. Ale może zdoła się z tego wyłgać.

– Zły moment? – pyta, a Amora uwalnia zaklęcie, które trzymała.

Musi zrobić unik, prawdziwą beczkę w powietrzu, zanim wyląduje na dachu przed nimi. Ciężar zbroi wbija ją w beton. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o wyłganie się.

– Stark – mówi Loki. – Powinieneś stąd odejść.

– Sorry, ale trochę tak jakby nie mogę.

 – Ależ nie – mówi Amora. – Trafiłeś w samą porę, aby popatrzeć, jak zabijam tego nędznika.

Loki wybucha śmiechem, zaciskając palce na rękojeści sztyletu. Wygląda na o wiele bardziej rozbawionego niż przestraszonego, co w sumie bawi Tony’ego. Loki naprawdę ma zerowe wyczucie chwili.

– Och, teraz rozmyślnie ją drażnisz – mówi Tony, a Loki wzrusza na to ramionami.

– Cisza! – krzyczy Amora. – Loki, zapłacisz za to, co mi zrobiłeś!

Tony wchodzi pomiędzy nich, gotowy do walki. Nie jest do końca pewny, co powinien właściwie zrobić. Kiedy rodzeństwo twojego towarzysza broni, które jest także twoim wrogiem, staje się wrogiem twojego wroga… sami rozumiecie.

– Słuchaj, rozumiem, że nienawidzisz tego gnojka, wierz mi, naprawdę rozumiem, ale on wciąż jest młodszym bratem Thora i nie możemy go zabić. W zasadzie sądzę, że Thor rozbiłby mi głowę, gdyby dowiedział się, że pozwoliłem komuś go skrzywdzić.

Loki prycha na niego.

– Nie mną się teraz powinieneś martwić.

– Hej, parę razy uratowałem ci tyłek – mówi Tony, co nie jest do końca prawdą. To raczej Thor ratował Lokiego, a Tony czekał, aż skończy, żeby mogli pójść na drinka. Odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Amory. – Przepraszam, ale naprawdę nie mogę pozwolić ci go zabić, ale wierz mi, kiedy mówię, że rozumiem, czemu masz takie pragnienia. 

 – Nazywasz się jego wrogiem, a wyraźnie jesteś jego sprzymierzeńcem. Poddanym, który nie może sprzeciwić się jego rozkazom.

– Tak, jasne – mówi Tony. – Jesteśmy starymi kumplami, Loki i ja. Kochamy się. Dajże spokój.

Niespodziewanie Amora zaczyna się uśmiechać, a Tony nie rozumie do końca dlaczego. To niemal ten sam niepokojący uśmiech, jaki pojawia się na twarzy Lokiego, kiedy ten planuje spowodować jakiś widowiskowy chaos. Magia Lokiego już owija się zielonym blaskiem wokół jego dłoni, gotowa odpowiedzieć na każde zaklęcie, jakie rzuci Amora. Tony żałuje **,** że nie udał, iż nie ma go w okolicy, kiedy Steve zadzwonił.

– Dobrze więc – mówi Amora. – Być może nie mogę cię zabić, ale i tak zaspokoję moje pragnienie zemsty.

– Jeśli tylko zrobisz to w tym stroju – rzucaTony – a ja będę mógł popatrzeć **.**

Loki zerka na niego.

– Jakże niegrzecznie z twojej strony.

I ta sekunda, ta jedna sekunda, kiedy Loki poświęca część uwagi Tony’emu, wystarcza, aby Amora zaatakowała. Porusza się niemal zbyt szybko, by sensory Starka mogły to zarejestrować, a potem znikąd następuje rozbłysk różowego światła, które uderza w boga, rzucając nim przez całą długość dachu.

– O, kurwa – mówi Tony.

Teraz Thor go zabije. 

 – Hej,reszto zespołu – mówi do swojego komunikatora, ale w odpowiedzi słyszy tylko coś, co brzmi jak Clint, mamroczący coś o pieprzonym Skurge’u. Taaa, sam się zastanawiał, gdzie podziewa się ochroniarz Amory. Loki wciąż leży na ziemi, ale zaczyna się ruszać, więc na szczęście nie jest martwy, ale Tony wciąż nie wie, co w niego uderzyło.

Loki wstaje, chwieje się lekko, ale wygląda na całego. Amora wygląda na raczej zadowoloną, co wcale nie podoba się Tony’emu. Przez chwilę Loki po prostu tam stoi, wciąż lekko oszołomiony po zaklęciu, którym oberwał. Tony robi krok w jego kierunku.

– Nie! – krzyczy do niego Loki, ale jest już za późno, bo Tony stoi na linii jego wzroku. Bóg zaciska powieki tak mocno, jakby patrzenie go bolało, jakby coś próbowało wedrzeć mu się przez nie do głowy. Łapie się za skronie, jakby walczył z migreną. Kiedy znowu otwiera oczy i patrzy na Tony’ego, rumieni się.

 Stojąca za ich plecami Amora się śmieje.

– Sądziłeś, że jesteś jedynym zdolnym do psot? Zbyt wiele razy stanąłeś mi na drodze, Loki… a teraz będziesz za to cierpiał.

Znika, zanim Tony zdąży cokolwiek jeszcze z niej wyciągnąć, ale prawdziwym problemem w tym momencie jest Loki. Coś jest nie tak, bardzo, bardzo nie tak, bo Loki rumieni się jak cholerna pensjonarka, a Tony nie rozumie czemu. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby Loki tak robił, zwykle Psotnik śmieje się maniakalnie, pała morderczym gniewem i rzuca im posępne spojrzenia. To jest po prostu… dziwne. I to właśnie przeraża Tony’ego.

Podchodzi do niego o krok, a Loki o krok się cofa. Tony chce spróbować znowu, może uda im się odtworzyć w ten sposób jakiś układ taneczny, ale Loki znika w kłębach dymu i nie zostaje mu nic poza Kapitanem krzyczącym do nadajnika, aby Tony zechciał łaskawie mu odpowiedzieć.

––

Tony nie wie nic o miłości. Najbliższym miłości, czego doświadczył, był jego związek z Pepper i spieprzył go widowiskowo, bo kiedy przychodzi co do czego, Tony wie, że jest po prostu wybrakowany. To trudne, wiecie, próbować prowadzić normalne życie, jednocześnie ratując świat i będąc tak nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjnym. Nie jest dobry w byciu z kimś, cholera, ledwo może wytrzymać jako część zespołu Avengersów. Romanse są skomplikowane. Tony zna się na nauce, zna się na dobrych alkoholach, na łóżkowych akrobacjach i na tym, jak zmusić pierwiastki, aby robiły, co im każe, ale nic nie wie o miłości.

– Jeszcze raz opowiedz mi, co się stało.

Steve dopadł go w jego własnym warsztacie, kiedy Tony zdejmował z siebie zbroję, powtarzając to samo pytanie, wciąż które zadawał mu raz za razem, odkąd spotkali się na dachu po zniknięciu Lokiego.

– Ta historia raczej się nie zmieni, Kapitanie. Amora uderzyła w Lokiego jakimś voodoo, a potem oboje zniknęli.

To ma tyle samo sensu, co każde ich spotkanie z superzłoczyńcami, ale Steve chyba czeka, aż Tony ujawni więcej istotnych informacji. Ale geniusz nie ma nic więcej do dodania, bo uważa, że nagłe zawstydzenie Lokiego nie jest czymś, czym musi się dzielić ze światem. Wciąż przeraża go samo myślenie o tym.

 – Ale to nie ma sensu – mówi Steve. – Zniknęli? To wszystko?

– Czasami tak się po prostu dzieje – Tony wreszcie wydostaje się ze zbroi i przeciąga się, słuchając, jak jego kości strzelają, wracając na swoje miejsca. W rękawicy jego zbroi znowu pojawił się przeciek. – Będziemy wiedzieli, jeśli wrócą, to ci nie wystarcza?

– Nie wiem – mówi Steve. – To było po prostu zbyt… łatwe.

Tony wzrusza ramionami i klepie go po plecach.

– To chyba dobrze – stwierdza.

––

Nie jest dobrze.

Tony nie śpi, jak zwykle. Całą noc siedzi jak przyklejony do stołu w swojej pracowni, pracując nad lewą rękawicą zbroi, wymieniając części spalone ciosem Amory. Nie jest całkiem zniszczona, co jest dobrą wiadomością. Nie to, żeby jakoś szczególnie martwił się kłótnią Lokiego i Amory, ale nie może przestać o tym myśleć. Chce wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia użyła, co takiego, do cholery, sprawiło, że Loki się zarumienił. Bo to definitywnie był rumieniec, Tony jest tego całkiem pewny. Amora wiedziała, że nie zdoła zabić Lokiego, w każdym razie nie wtedy, ale wspomniała coś o sprawieniu mu cierpienia…

– Jarvis, puść mi coś, dobrze?

Black Sabbath zaczyna wstrząsać jego dźwiękoszczelnymi szybami. Jarvis zawsze wie, co dla niego wybrać. Tony wyciąga na ekran komputera jakieś plany, szukając czegoś, nad czym może popracować, czegokolwiek, co go wciągnie. Chciał ulepszyć nowe stabilizatory lotu, ale nie zdążył, bo zbytnio rozproszyły go wtedy jego własne auta.

– Sir – odzywa się Jarvis.

 – Nie teraz.

– Sir, Loki jest tutaj.

– Loki jest gdzie… – zaczyna Tony, odwracając się i niemal sikając w spodnie, bo, cholera, Loki jest tutaj.

Kilka rzeczy przychodzi mu do głowy jednocześnie, rzeczy takich jak „czemu” i „w jaki sposób” i „jasna cholera”. Jarvis prawdopodobnie zaalarmował już pozostałych, ale Loki może go zamordować i zniknąć, zanim dobiegną do warsztatu. Ale po odruchowym ataku paniki, Tony orientuje się, że Loki wygląda… inaczej.

Tony nie wie, jak to wytłumaczyć, ale coś się zmieniło. Loki wygląda na jeszcze bardziej wyczerpanego niż zazwyczaj, ramiona trzyma sztywno przy bokach. Zupełnie nie jak ktoś, kto przybył tu walczyć. Jego twarz tworzą wyłącznie smukłe linie **,** a oczy wpatrzone są w Tony’ego, jakby planował później przeprowadzić na nim sekcję i to niekoniecznie pośmiertną. Nie wygląda jednak groźnie, co jest najbardziej niepokojące ze wszystkiego, bo Loki zawsze jest groźny. Zawsze.

– Zanim mnie zabijesz – mówi Tony – powinieneś wiedzieć, że całkowicie popieram twoją stronę w sporze z Amorą.

Loki nie odpowiada, a Tony ryzykuje spojrzenie w stronę windy, aby sprawdzić, czy ktokolwiek się do nich wybiera. Jak na razie wciąż jest zdany tylko na siebie.

– Uch, to także bardzo niehonorowe, zabić mnie, kiedy nie mam na sobie zbroi. Jestem bezbronny, wiesz.

W ostrym świetle warsztatu widzi, jak Loki marszczy brwi, mierząc go wzrokiem, od bosych stóp aż do potarganych włosów. Wciąż nic nie mówi, co przeraża Tony’ego jeszcze bardziej niż sama jego obecność. Ma już poprosić Lokiego, aby wreszcie go zabił albo zostawił w spokoju, albo zrobił cokolwiek, ale bóg przestaje patrzeć na niego w ten sposób, gdy Tony wreszcie otwiera usta.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co na siebie sprowadziłeś – mówi Loki. – Ostrzegałem cię wtedy i powinieneś był odejść.

 Nordyccy bogowie mają taką wkurwiającą manierę językową. Serio, to niemożliwie wkurza Tony’ego.

– Słuchaj, jeśli zamierzasz mnie zabić…

– Oczywiście, że nie – Loki wydaje się obrażony samą tą sugestią.

Tony prostuje się. On i Loki dzielą taką specyficzną relację. Są wrogami, co do tego nie ma wątpliwości, ale Loki jest najinteligentniejszym przeciwnikiem, jakiego mieli nieprzyjemność spotkać. Jest szalony, jasne, ale jest też zbyt sprytny, żeby mu to wyszło na zdrowie, a Tony wie, jak to jest. Przekomarzanie się to już dla nich rutyna, a to, że teraz tego nie robią, to tylko kolejny znak, że coś jest nie tak. Tony zmienia taktykę.

– Dobrze więc. Ale jeśli nie odejdziesz, mogę do ciebie podejść czy coś.

Wstaje, aby dowieść, że nie blefuje i robi krok w jego stronę. Zupełnie jak na dachu, Loki cofa się o krok. Jego palce zaciskają się w pięści i rozluźniają, jakby chciał  wyciągnąć rękę w którąś stronę, ale z całych sił się powstrzymywał. Tony unosi brew.

– Co Amora ci zrobiła?

Nie spodziewa się tak naprawdę odpowiedzi i oczywiście żadnej nie dostaje. Loki zawsze był złośliwym gnojkiem, ale Tony nie jest teraz w nastroju na jego zagadki.

– Cóż, dobra, w takim razie zmywaj się.

– Nie mogę – mówi Loki i to daje Tony’emu do myślenia. „Nie zrobię tego” a „nie mogę” to dwie bardzo różne rzeczy, a Loki bardzo precyzyjnie używa języka. Unika wyjaśnienia Tony’emu, co się dzieje, przez co Stark staje się tylko jeszcze bardziej ciekawski. W ciągu sekundy decyduje się na podejście do boga tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, co ten zrobi.

Loki cofa się, tak, jak tego oczekiwał, a potem upada na kolana, czego już Tony się nie spodziewał. Syczy i łapie się za klatkę piersiową, jakby cierpiał niewyobrażalny ból albo był nieludzko wyczerpany, niezdolny do tego, by się ruszyć. Będąc dość blisko, Tony widzi gorączkowe, o wiele za szybkie pulsowanie tętna na jego szyi.

 W tym momencie Bruce rozrywa drzwi windy, już wyhulkowany i ryczący, ze Stevem i Nataszą zaraz za nim. Loki nie rusza się z klęczek, aby walczyć czy chociażby wstać. Kuli się dalej, jakby cokolwiek innego było dla niego zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem, by go podjąć.

– Jezu – mówi Steve. – Co mu zrobiłeś, Tony?

– Nie mam pojęcia – mówi Tony.

Naprawdę nie wie.

––

 – Zawiadomcie Thora – mówi Fury. – Nie obchodzi mnie, z jakim gównem mierzy się w Asgardzie, potrzebujemy go teraz tutaj.

Obserwują Lokiego na nagraniach z kamer z kwatery głównej SHIELD, a wszystkie niezadane pytania cisną im się na usta. Loki tkwi w celi, która jest równie skuteczna w zatrzymaniu go, co próba nalania wody durszlakiem, a przynajmniej tak uważa Tony. Ale jak dotąd, Loki nie poruszył się nawet o cal. Stoi tam, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w drzwi. Zazwyczaj, jeśli uda im się pojmać Lokiego, bóg patrzy prosto w kamery i próbuje sprowokować Thora do odezwania się. Wciąż wygląda na bliskiego śmierci, jakby cały czas doznawał silnego bólu, ale to jedyna wskazówka, jaką mają.

Natasza i Clint rozmawiają cicho w kącie, a Bruce tkwi w klatce obok, czekając, aż ciśnienie mu spadnie. Steve patrzy na Tony’ego z rozczarowaniem, ponieważ już wie, że nie usłyszał wszystkiego o wydarzeniach na dachu.

 Fury wychodzi, aby porozmawiać z Coulsonem, a Steve podchodzi do Tony’ego.

– Co się stało z Lokim? – pyta.

Tony udaje idiotę.

– W sensie, z jego życiem? Chyba musisz spytać o to Thora, chociaż zgaduje, że zaczęło się od porąbanego dzieciństwa…

– Tony.

– Słuchaj – mówi Tony. – Naprawdę nie wiem. Amora walnęła go jakimś zaklęciem, ale to było coś innego, wiesz? Bardziej różowe, mniej zielone. Nie zraniło go, serio, nie fizycznie.

 – A potem? – drąży Steve.

– Różowa magia? – pyta w tym samym czasie Clint, ale obaj go ignorują.

– A potem, ugh, nie wiem. Zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. On… –  Tony macha ręką przed twarzą, wskazując z grubsza na nią. – On się zarumienił.

I zalega cisza, a Steve patrzy na niego tak, jak wtedy, kiedy Tony tłumaczył mu działanie telefonów komórkowych.

– On co? – pyta wreszcie Natasza.

Nie wierzą mu, za co Tony nie może ich winić. Loki i rumieniec pasują do siebie równie dobrze, co Thor i balet. Rozumie ich punkt widzenia, ale nie zmienia to tego, co wtedy widział. A co dokładnie oznacza to, co wtedy widział? Tony dalej nie ma pojęcia.

– Może to z powodu bólu – zgaduje Steve.

– Nie, to był rumieniec. Potrafię poznać rumieniec, kiedy go widzę.

– To dziwne – mówi Clint. – Czy bogowie potrafią się w ogóle rumienić? To jest po prostu złe.

Wszystko staje się jeszcze dziwniejsze, gdy Thor się pokazuje. 

 Tony pokazuje mu nagranie z wydarzenia na dachu zarejestrowane przez zbroję. Jeśli Thor rozpozna, jakiego rodzaju magii użyła Amora, może uda im się ustalić, z czym mają do czynienia. Wszystko wydaje się normalne, aż do momentu, gdy Czarodziejka uderza Lokiego swoim różowym światłem. Patrzący na to Thor wygląda, jakby chciał rozwalić ekran swoim młotem. Zaciska zęby tak mocno, że aż to słyszą. Tony’emu się to nie podoba. Wtedy nagranie pokazuje, jak Loki znowu otwiera oczy i, tak, to definitywnie rumieniec. Thor podnosi się z miejsca.

– To bardzo zasmucające – mówi.

– … ale co? – pyta Tony. – Serio. Co się dzieje.

Thor patrzy na niego i wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje, jakby było mu go żal. Przez co Tony nie czuje się ani trochę lepiej.

– Widziałem już tego typu magię – mówi Thor. – Ale nie wiem, jak z nią walczyć. Wygląda na to, iż Amora rzuciła urok na mojego brata, używając starożytnej magii, która przejęła władzę nad jego ciałem.

– Dobra. Okej. Powiedz to jeszcze raz, ale po angielsku.

Thor walczy ze sobą przez chwilę, ale w końcu mówi:

– Rzuciła na niego zaklęcie miłosne. Wydaje się, że na drugim jego końcu znajdujesz się ty, Tony Starku. 

 – Kto, co, czekaj, ale jak?

Tony nie śmieje się, ponieważ jest zbyt oszołomiony, by zrobić cokolwiek. Ale Clint śmieje się za niego. Trzęsie się ze śmiechu tak mocno, że Stark zastanawia się, czy łucznik zaraz nie zemdleje. Nawet Natasza mu nie pomoże, bo też się śmieje. Wszyscy się śmieją, jeśli ma być dokładnym, nawet Steve, chociaż on zakrywa twarz, aby to ukryć. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Tony’ego i Thora.

– To… to nie może być prawda – mówi Tony. – Ponieważ nie. Ostatnim razem, gdy sprawdzałem, nie żyliśmy w bajce dla dzieci, a zaklęcia miłosne nie istniały.

I czy można w ogóle ufać zdolnościom dedukcyjnym Thora? Tony patrzy na ekran, na zapis z celi, gdzie Loki siedzi taki cichy i tak bardzo zły, i po prostu nie może w to uwierzyć. Nie może. Thor kładzie mu rękę ramieniu.

– Obawiam się, że się mylisz. Zaklęcia miłosne istnieją.

Clint wciąż pokłada się ze śmiechu na podłodze.

– Cholerne zaklęcie miłosne! Tony, o mój Boże, ty szczęściarzu, serio, stary. Naprawdę. To… – Łucznik śmieje się dalej.

– Okej – mówi Tony. – Wszyscy wyjść. _Już_. Nienawidzę was i idźcie sobie.

Potrzebuje chwili albo godziny, albo roku, żeby… zrozumieć, co się, do cholery, dzieje. Ponieważ ze wszystkich głupich gówien, w jakie kiedykolwiek wpakował ich Loki, to jest z pewnością najbardziej absurdalne, niewiarygodne… wliczając w to ten raz, kiedy Loki zmienił się w Nataszę i próbował uwieść ich wszystkich po kolei.

– Tony – zaczyna Steve, którego usta drgają, bo próbuje powstrzymać śmiech. – Tony, posłuchaj…

Tony unosi rękę, żeby go uciszyć. Czuje się jak dowcip, który nigdy nie był śmieszny. Kiedy Steve i reszta wreszcie wychodzą, pozostaje tylko on i Thor, i najbardziej niezręczna cisza w jego życiu. Thor wygląda niemal na zazdrosnego, jakby to on powinien zmagać się z tą sytuacją, a nie Tony. A Tony nie zamierza nawet zastanawiać się, co to może znaczyć. Więź łącząca Lokiego i Thora zawsze była… specjalna. Teraz jednak bardziej martwi się tym, że superzłoczyńca jest w nim zakochany, nawet jeśli stało się to wbrew jego własnej woli. To nie jest coś, na co Tony się pisał.

– Przykro mi – mówi Thor. – Nie wiem, czemu Amora to zrobiła, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że za to zapłaci.

Tony pociera twarz rękoma. Tu akurat wielkolud ma rację, zapłaci jak cholera.

– Tak, to super i wspaniale, ale wciąż musimy zrobić coś z Lokim. Jestem pewny, że nie musi szwędać się po wieży przez czas potrzebny do złamania tego zaklęcia, ile by nam to nie zajęło.

Oglądają razem zapisy z kamer. Loki patrzy teraz prosto na nich, jakby wyczuł, że ktoś o nim rozmawia. Tony przełyka ślinę, a Thor zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu, próbując go pocieszyć, ale Stark czuje się ogólnie tak niepocieszony, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Lepiej dla niego, aby tu został.

– Nie, sądzę, że jednak nie.

Thor kręci głową.

– Nie rozumiesz. Przebywanie z dala od ciebie sprawia mu fizyczny ból – mówi. – Nie chciałbym widzieć, jak mój brat cierpi.

 Cóż, to wyjaśnia, czemu Loki pojawił się w jego warsztacie, wyglądając na konającego. Musiał przeżywać prawdziwe katusze, skoro zdecydował się przełknąć własną dumę i pokazać się w warsztacie. Tony próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo to musiało boleć, jak bardzo delikatne ego Lokiego na tym ucierpiało. Współczułby każdemu, kto przeszedł coś takiego i nie był przy tym Lokim.

– Bez obrazy, Thor, ale Loki wciąż jest, no wiesz, zły.

Ale Tony rozumie, czemu to nie ma znaczenia dla Thora. Nigdy nie miało. Loki zawsze będzie dla niego najważniejszy. Avengersi byli już wcześniej zmuszeni do przyswojenia sobie tej wiedzy. Dlatego ustalili zasadę niezabijania Lokiego. Thor powyrzynałby ich wszystkich za skrzywdzenie jego braciszka.

– Jest moim bratem – mówi Thor,  czego Tony się spodziewał.

Patrzy z powrotem na monitor i marszczy brwi. Tony nie wie, jak ma sobie z tym wszystkim radzić. Może przyjąć do wiadomościLokiego niszczącego miasto i zsyłającego na nich armię najeźdźców z kosmosu. Loki zadurzony w nim wbrew swojej woli, wykazujący coś niebezpiecznie zbliżonego do uczuć, to zupełnie inna historia.

 – Dobrze – mówi Tony. – Więc co z nim zrobimy?

– Zostaje tutaj – odpowiada Fury, który pojawił się znikąd.

– Przepraszam. – Stark odwraca się w jego stronę. – Kto zostaje gdzie?

– Loki. Tutaj.

Thor potakuje, jawnie zadowolony, ale Tony nie rozumie, czym Fury kierował się, podejmując taką decyzję.

– Rozumiesz, co mówisz? Loki zostaje tutaj? W naszej niby tajnej bazie? Loki, ten superzłoczyńca?

– Dziękuję, Stark, za stwierdzenie oczywistego – mówi Fury. – Słuchaj, kiedy Loki jest tutaj, nie może niszczyć niczego gdzie indziej. – Dyrektor styka z sobą opuszki palców. Czyli postanowione. Teraz to już prawo. – Jeśli złamie zaklęcie…

 – Kiedy złamie zaklęcie…

– Kiedy je złamie, zajmiemy się tym. Ale chwilowo nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić, Tony. Sugeruję, żebyś to wykorzystał.

 Tony’emu nie podoba się samo brzmienie tego zdania i jakieś pięć sekund dzieli go od wybuchu. Wykorzystaj to. Fury nie może chyba mówić serio. Co on niby chce, żeby Tony zrobił, poprosił ładnie o kwiaty? Loki nie ma nic, co Tony chciałby wykorzystać. Chyba, że przez „wykorzystanie” Fury sugeruje, że Loki zrobi wszystko, o co Tony go poprosi. W takim razie Stark zasugeruje bogu, żeby pofarbował włosy na różowo. A Thor go za to zabije.

– To złamie jakieś dwadzieścia punktów protokołu bezpieczeństwa czy coś koło tego. Nie możemy po prostu pozwolić, żeby znany zbrodniarz szlajał się razem z nami.

– Owszem, możemy – mówi Fury. – To ja wymyśliłem protokół, więc mogę go zmienić , kiedy tylko zechcę. A Loki zostaje tu, aż uporządkujemy ten bałagan. Nie pozwolę, żeby wyładował gniew na bycie zakochanym w tobie wbrew swojej woli na moim mieście.

– Nienawidzę cię – mówi Tony. – Mam nadzieję, że drugie oko ci wypadnie.

––

Szczerze mówiąc, nikt, poza Thorem, nie jest zadowolony z tego układu. Nawet Fury wydaje się tym wkurzony. Nikt jednak nie martwi się tym równie mocno, co Tony. Stark rozważa możliwość, że zaklęcie w każdej chwili może się samoistnie wyczerpać, dając Lokiemu doskonałą wymówkę do zamordowania go we śnie i pochowania jego organów wszędzie po wieży, aby pozostali mogli ich poszukać. Ale Thor wydaje się przekonany, że zaklęcie musi zostać złamane, zanim Loki spróbuje wyciąć im taki numer. Gromowładny  wygląda na szczęśliwszego niż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, teraz, kiedy Loki jest tuż obok. Razem z Tonym i Furym udaje się do celi Lokiego, aby go wypuścić.

Tony staje na uboczu, obserwując, kiedy tam wchodzą do środka, Thor już papla coś radośnie do Lokiego, kiedy Fury próbuje wyjaśnić, jaka decyzja zapadła w jego sprawie. To zabawne, myśli Tony, ponieważ gdyby Fury nie uznał, że Loki zostaje, bóg i tak by to zrobił. Fury musi o tym wiedzieć. Jeśli był tak cierpiący, że zaryzykował przybycie tutaj, zrobiłby to znowu. Loki robi to, co chce – zawsze tak było.

Nawet kiedy inni do niego mówią, wzrok Lokiego odnajduje go, stojącego w kącie. I Loki na niego patrzy. Wygląda na wyczerpanego i wkurzonego jak cholera, ale zaklęcie powstrzymuje go przed posyłaniem Tony’emu morderczych spojrzeń. Na jego twarzy widać pewną nietypową miękkość i Tony skłamałby mówiąc, że nie przeraża go to na śmierć, bo tak właśnie jest.

Kiedy Fury otwiera wejście co szklanej klatki Lokiego, bóg postępuje dokładnie przeciwnie do tego, czego Tony się spodziewał. Wstaje i wcale nie podchodzi do niego, nie odzywa się do niego ani jednym słowem. Pozwala, aby Thor do niego mówił, objął go ramieniem, nazywał go bratem, używając swojego najłagodniejszego głosu. Wychodzą razem i Loki nie odzywa się do Tony’ego nawet jednym słowem.

Ale na niego patrzy.

––

 Tony budzi się w środku nocy bez ostrzeżenia, coś szarpie się w jego mózgu, wszczynając alarm. Nieznacznie otwiera oczy i widzi kogoś stojącego przy jego łóżku, nóż w ręce, uniesiony, gotowy do zadania ciosu. Następuje sekunda wahania… i nic. Nikt nie krzywdzi Tony’ego, mimo że z łatwością mógłby wbić mu sztylet w pierś. Nie robi nic.

– Światła – mówi Tony i pokój zalewa jasność, ostra i fluorescencyjna. W pokoju nie ma nikogo poza nim.

Jarvis mówi mu, że nikogo tu nie było, ale Tony wie, że Loki jest podstępnym gnojkiem. Siedzi przez chwilę na łóżku, czekając, zastanawiając się, czy Loki wróci, ale bóg już się nie pokazuje.

Nie może już zasnąć, więc idzie do warsztatu i włamuje się do systemów SHIELDu, aby przejrzeć akta Lokiego. Jest ich niewiele, niepokojąco niewiele i nie ma w nich nic, czego Thor już by im wcześniej nie powiedział. Tony zasypia nad komputerem i budzi się z jakimś papierem przyklejonym do policzka.

– Dzień dobry, sir – mówi Jarvis. – Ufam, że spał pan spokojnie?

Tony wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

Na korytarzu wpada na Nataszę. Wdowa jest w swoim stroju, jakby była gotowa do walki, ale tylko opiera się o ścianę. Tony podaje jej kubek kawy, który zaparzył sobie w warsztacie. Ma jedyny ekspres do kawy w wieży, którego Bruce jeszcze nie zniszczył.

– Dzięki – odpowiada agentka.

– Małe poranne pozdrowienie. Jakieś postępy w temacie Amory?

– Jeszcze nie. – Kręci głową. – Co takiego Loki jej zrobił, że rzuciła na niego zaklęcie miłosne?

– Nie wiem. – Tony wzrusza ramionami. – Nie miałem szansy zapytać. Może powiedział, że jest gruba?

Idą razem i Natasza jest w pełni skupiona, jakby oczekiwała, że Loki wyskoczy zza rogu w każdej chwili. Tony nie może jej za to winić.

– Kiedy o tym pomyśleć, widać, jakie to okrutne – mówi szpiegini.

– Nazwanie kogoś grubasem?

– Nie. Rzucanie na kogoś miłosnego zaklęcia.

– Uhm, tak – mówi Tony, bo naprawdę, serio? – Czy my właśnie współczujemy Lokiemu?

 – Nie współczuję mu, tylko go rozumiem – Natasza wzrusza ramionami. – Gdyby torturowała go fizycznie, przyklasnęłabym temu. Nawet bym się przyłączyła.

– Żartujesz sobie – mówi Tony.

– Niet.

– Wybacz, że nie zamierzam współczuć komuś, kto kiedyś wyrzucił mnie przez okno.

– O mój Boże – mówi Natasza. – Ty znowu z tym oknem? Przestać to wałkować, Tony.

 Nie wałkuje tego. O mało nie umarł w czasie tego małego przedstawienia, które Loki wyreżyserował, więc ma prawo przypominać o tym światu, gdy próbuje czegoś dowieść. Natasza zostawia go na progu kuchni i idzie porozmawiać z Coulsonem. Tony decyduje, że coś zje. Jest szczerze zdziwiony, że Loki nie włóczy się za nim od wczoraj, ale nie ma zamiaru na to narzekać. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak źle ten wczoraj wyglądał, nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby bóg jeszcze spał.

Wchodzi do kuchni i przekonuje się, że nie miał racji. Loki pochyla się nad stołem, rozmawiając cicho z Thorem, ale wydaje się wyczuwać obecność Tony’ego. Zerka na niego i jego twarz natychmiastowo rozluźnia się w jawnym pokazie emocji, który jest tak szczery i bezbronny, że Tony czuje się kurewsko winny za to, że żyje. W następnej sekundzie Loki już się chowa za swoimi maskami, patrząc znowu na Thora, który staje między nimi, jakby chronił Lokiego przed Tonym.

Tony nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem nagle stał się antagonistą w tej historii.

– Uch, hej – mówi Tony. – Przepraszam, ja tylko… pójdę sobie.

– Nie.

Lokiego niemal nie widać zza szerokich ramion Thora, ale Tony wciąż wie, że mówi to do niego, nawet jeśli na niego nie patrzy.

– O… okej – stwierdza i wchodzi głębiej do pomieszczenia.

– Zachowaj dystans – domaga się Loki i Tony staje w miejscu, po czym przypomina sobie, jakie wszystko to jest niedorzeczne.

Bierze banana z kontuaru, nachylając w stronę bogów, aby wyłapać coś z ich rozmowy. Musi przyznać, że Loki wygląda o niebo lepiej niż wczoraj. Ale nie może zapomnieć spojrzenia, które Psotnik mu przed chwilą posłał, tej obnażonej emocji, którą niemal pragnie zobaczyć znowu. W jakiś sposób sprawia to, że Loki wydaje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, jeszcze bardziej onieśmiela.

Thor i Loki szepczą do siebie coś, czego Tony nie rozumie, więc odpuszcza sobie podsłuchiwanie i postanawia zjeść banana i może wymusić na Steve’ie przyrządzenie mu śniadania. Jest w połowie zjadania owocu, kiedy zauważa, że Loki się na niego gapi, z zaciśniętymi zębami i pulsującą żyłką, jakby chciał go pogryźć. I wtedy przypomina sobie zaklęcie, przypomina sobie, co właśnie je i wsuwa resztę banana do ust, bo może, bo warto to zrobić, aby zobaczyć, jak Lokiemu drga powieka. Może więc jednak zdoła  mieć z tego trochę rozrywki. 

Tony niemal widzi, co dzieje się wewnątrz tej magicznej główki Lokiego, i odbiera to jako jakieś dziwaczne zwycięstwo. Skoro radością życia Lokiego jest mieszać im w głowach, teraz pozna, jakie to uczucie. Uśmiecha się do niego, wyrzucając skórę banana do śmieci, a Loki wpatruje się w niego wzrokiem, który jest jednocześnie przerażający i komiczny.

Bruce wchodzi do kuchni, widzi Lokiego, zatrzymuje się i wychodzi.

Thor kładzie ramię na ramieniu Lokiego i zmusza go, żeby na powrót skupił się na ich rozmowie, niemal chroniąc go całym swoim ciałem. Tony nigdy nie przestanie się dziwić, jak nieprawdopodobnie ślepy jest Thor w każdej kwestii, jaka dotyczy Lokiego. W Lokim nie ma nic, co sugerowałoby, że sam nie da sobie rady, ale Thor upiera się, aby go chronić. To znowu sprowadza się do tej całej „miłości”, której to koncepcji Tony, jak z dumą przyznaje, nie pojmuje.

– Hej – mówi – czynicie tam sobie nieprzyzwoite wyznania czy co?

Thor marszczy praktycznie całą twarz.

– Nie, naradzamy się, jak rozwiązać problem z Amorą.

To temat, w którym Tony chce być na bieżąco. Jeśli planują jakiegoś rodzaju odwet, chce wziąć w tym udział. Przysuwa się do nich bliżej, aż nazbyt świadomy tego, jak Loki kuli się w sobie, odbierając jego obecność jako niewygodną. Decyduje się to zignorować.

– Zechcecie wprowadzić mnie w swoje plany?

– Nie – odpowiada Loki.

– Damy sobie z tym radę – mówi Thor.

Tony opiera się o kontuar i piję kawę. Wciąż jest głodny, a w kuchni nie ma niczego, co nie wymagałoby gotowania, a do tego nie zamierza się posuwać. Stuka palcami w reaktor i w kontuar. Loki co jakiś czas zerka na niego, jakby sprawdzał, czy dalej tam jest, a Tony nie pragnie niczego bardziej niż posłuchać ich tajemnych planów.

Gwiżdże, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę boga, ale jest niemal zaskoczony, gdy mu się to udaje i Loki podnosi głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Tony wskazuje na pusty kontuar.

– Możesz wyczarować mi jakieś magiczne śniadanie? Jestem głodny.

– Amora nie zaklęła mnie, abym słuchał twoich rozkazów – syczy wściekle Loki.

– Och – mówi Tony. – Szkoda.

Próbuje ogarnąć te wszystkie zasady i ich ograniczenia, a potem naciska na Lokiego jeszcze trochę.

– Ale może _chcesz_ wyczarować dla mnie magiczne śniadanie? 

Loki patrzy na niego i pokój zaczyna się trząść, robi się w nim ciemnej i Tony przypomina sobie nagle, że miłość nie powstrzymuje ludzi przed zabijaniem się nawzajem. Loki staje blisko niego, jego twarzy jest wykrzywiona z gniewu, a potem nagle znika. Thor patrzy na niego, jakby chciał mu skręcić kark.

– Czasami nie wiesz, kiedy przestać – mówi i wychodzi, zostawiając go samego w kuchni.

Jakimś cudem wszyscy są teraz na niego wściekli. Dzień jak co dzień.

––

SHIELD nie oranizuje żadnego oficjalnego szkolenia w tej sprawie ani nawet nie rozsyła biuletynu biurowego, po prostu Loki mieszka z nimi i nikt tego nie komentuje, ale każdy sprawdza dwa razy, zanim otworzy jakiekolwiek drzwi. Thor twierdzi, że on i Loki pracują razem nad znalezieniem Amory i odwróceniem zaklęcia, co oznacza, że Loki próbuje ją znaleźć, a Thor stara się naprawić ich zniszczoną więź braterską.

Pepper całkowicie opróżnia mu kalendarz. Żadnych spotkań, imprez, żadnych wakacyjnych podróży dokoła świata i z całą pewnością żadnych jednonocnych przygód. Jeśli Loki jest typem zazdrośnika, najlepiej dla nich byłoby się o tym nie przekonywać na własnej skórze. To po prostu kolejna irytująca rzecz w życiu Tony’ego, ale w sumie mogło być gorzej. Być może. Loki dostał gdzieś pokój, a Tony nie kłopotał się sprawdzić gdzie dokładnie. W każdym razie przez cały zeszły tydzień bóg chował się za Thorem i udawał, że Tony nie istnieje, co było chyba najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji.

Pepper zamawia dla nich pizzę na kolację. Siedzą razem niezręcznie na kanapie, speszeni, gdy Loki dołącza do nich po naleganiach Thora.

– Ty koło niego siedzisz – mówi Clint. – Ciebie lubi.

– Wbrew własnej woli – odgryza się Tony i staje się dziwnie nerwowy na myśl o Lokim siedzącym obok niego. Jakby znalazł się z powrotem w podstawówkowej stołówce. **.**

Ciekawi go, jak Loki je, czy kiedykolwiek próbował już pizzy i czy pokocha ją tak samo jak Thor. Psotnik wyciąga kawałek z pudełka i wpatruje się w niego, jakby był wycelowaną w niego bronią, zanim odgryza kawałek. Najwyraźniej uznaje, że pizza smakuje, ponieważ bierze jeszcze jeden kawałek i znika bez słowa, chyba wraca do swojego pokoju. Thor marszczy brwi, ale nic nie mówi i nie idzie za nim.

Tej nocy Tony śpi trochę lepiej.

––

Pracuje w warsztacie, gdy Loki znowu się tam pojawia. Tym razem Jarvis daje mu ostrzeżenie z prawdziwego zdarzenia, dzięki czemu Tony jest rozdarty pomiędzy wpuszczeniem boga do środka, a całkowitym odcięciem warsztatu od świata w trybie awaryjnym. Ale Loki wchodzi do środka, jakby zabezpieczenia go nie dotyczyły. Tony udaje, że jest zajęty pracą nad przewodami, ale tak naprawdę obserwuje kątem oka, jak Loki krąży po warsztacie, z gracją manewrując pomiędzy stertami metalu i uszkodzonymi SI oraz czymś, co wygląda jak rozlana kawa.

– Puka się przed wejściem – mówi Tony, celując w Lokiego swoim śrubokrętem.

– Tak – mówi Loki i Tony nie jest pewny, co to ma znaczyć. Mógłby kazać mu wyjść, ale wątpi, czy to odniesie skutek, więc opuszcza śrubokręt i decyduje się na rozmowę. Skoro Loki już tu jest, może równie dobrze stanowić źródło rozrywki.

– Jakieś postępy w tropieniu Amory?

Loki prostuje jeden z tych nieludzko długich palców i przesuwa nim po papierach na biurko, jakby czytał przez dotyk.

– Trudno jest znaleźć kogoś, kto nie chce być znaleziony. – Loki zerka na niego. – Szczególnie, jeśli wciąż odwraca twoją uwagę.

Ach, to. Ciężko musi mu być szukać Amory, skoro znalezienie się kilka kilometrów od Tony’ego sprawia, że doświadcza potwornego, niewyobrażalnego bólu.

– Racja. Powiedziałbym, że mi przykro, ale raczej ci się należało.

– A ty zasługujesz na to, aby zostać wyrzuconym przez kolejne okno – mówi Loki nieco zbyt głośno, ale potem jego twarz znowu łagodnieje, jakby żałował tego, co właśnie powiedział. – Ale być może masz rację. Zasługuję na to – dodaje.

Loki wygląda na smutnego albo niemal smutnego, a w każdym razie na tak bliskiego smutku, jak tylko to możliwe w jego przypadku. Tony musi sobie raz za razem powtarzać w głowie „zaklęcie miłosne”.

– Bycie tym złym ma wiele wad, wiesz.

– Tak jednoznaczny podział dziwnie brzmi w twoich ustach.

– Mówię, co widzę – stwierdza Tony, znów podnosząc śrubokręt, ponieważ czuje, że musi. Łatwiej rozmawia mu się z Lokim, kiedy ten zagraża globalnemu bezpieczeństwu. Ale jeśli się postara, może uwierzyć, że znowu się droczą, jak zwykle, tylko bez krwi i eksplozji w tle.

Co dziwne, Loki śmieje się łagodnie, na jego twarzy maluje się rozbawienie. Tony zastanawia się, gdzie jest Thor i czy wie, że jego brat jest tutaj i flirtuje, a przynajmniej robi coś podobnego. Loki wpatruje się w niego od chwili, gdy przekroczył próg warsztatu. Tony znowu odkłada śrubokręt, bo zapomniał, czemu go w ogóle podniósł. Wyciąga kilka plików na ekran komputera i próbuje zrobić coś produktywnego, ale czuje na sobie wzrok Lokiego. Kiedy znów na niego zerka, Psotnik znajduje się o wiele bliżej niż chwilę temu. Podszedł do niego bezdźwięcznie. I Tony ma wreszcie szansę przyjrzeć się Lokiemu z bliska, wszystkim jego rysom i mięśniom, bez obaw, że zaraz zginie. Wnioski? Bóg jest cholernie piękny, gdy nie pokrywa go ludzka krew i nie próbuje przejąć władzy nad światem. Tony myśli sobie, że mógł trafić gorzej i nie jest do końca pewny, co przez to rozumie. Loki wciąż na niego patrzy.

– Loki, to przyprawiające o dreszcze gapienie się na mnie musi się skończyć.

– Nie gapię się – mówi Loki.

Tony tylko unosi brew, nie kupując tak żałosnej odpowiedzi. To dziwne, kiedy Loki patrzy na ciebie bez groźby mordu w oczach. Patrzy raczej tak, jakby chciał cię wylizać od stóp do głów, a potem wtulić się w ciebie.

– Co tu właściwie robisz, nie powinieneś teraz knuć i spiskować?

Loki natychmiast wydaje się urażony tą sugestią.

– Nie mogę spać – mówi, zamiast grozić, że zmiecie jego marne życie z powierzchni ziemi, tak, jak powinien.

– Taaa – odpowiada Tony, bo doskonale zna to uczucie. Zastanawia się pobieżnie, czy to nie efekt uboczny zaklęcia. – W takim razie, cóż, nie wiem… usiądź gdzieś czy coś, przestań nade mną stać, przerażasz mnie tym.

Dziw nad dziwami, ale Loki robi, co mu kazano. Siada przy stole naprzeciwko Tony’ego, obserwując, jak mężczyzna wybiera i odrzuca pliki, i zmienia zdanie, przywracając je z powrotem na ekran. I wtedy Tony wpada na genialny pomysł, jak zwykle o tak wczesnej godzinie. Jeśli Loki próbuje złamać zaklęcie w towarzystwie Thora, to super, świetnie, ale nie oznacza to, że Tony nie może spróbować zrobić to samo na własną rękę, prawda? Tworzy nowy folder i nazywa go „Projekt Magiczna Sucz”, na co Loki parska śmiechem, ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza.

Siedzi tak zdumiewająco cicho, że kiedy Tony naprawdę bierze się do roboty, wyrzucając z siebie kolejne pomysły, zapomina w szale twórczym, że Loki w ogóle tam jest, przynajmniej dopóki bóg się nie odzywa.

– Twoje panowanie nad nauką jest imponujące.

Tony chciałby sądzić, że Loki powiedziałby to nawet bez wsparcia ze strony zaklęcia miłosnego, bo, cholera, to akurat prawda. Uśmiecha się do swoich ekranów, bo nie może się powstrzymać, wciąż ma ego wielkości swojego apartamentu. Strzela palcami.

– Z łatwością mógłbyś dodać magiczne elementy do swojej zbroi – mówi Loki, na co Tony marszczy brwi.

– Nie, dziękuję, ale nie. Zostanę przy nauce. Nauka nigdy nie walnęła mnie zaklęciem miłosnym.

– Ale nauka też nigdy nie oferowała ci możliwości zmienienia twoich wrogów w ślimaki i zmiażdżenia ich – informuje go Loki i Tony musi przyznać mu rację.

Bóg znowu milknie i pozwala mu kontynuować pracę. Wydaje się przy tym zachwycony jego komputerami, więc mężczyzna pozwala mu patrzeć. Mija kilka godzin, Tony nie jest pewny ile, ale wybija się ze swojego twórczego szału, bo potrzebuje telefonu.

– Bądź taki kochany i podaj mi to – mówi, wskazując na urządzenie na końcu stołu.

Mówi to bez namysłu, ale potem przypomina sobie (jak mógł zapomnieć?), że właśnie poprosił Lokiego o pomoc. Najbardziej szokujące jednak jest to, że Loki naprawdę mu go podaje. Robi to automatycznie – wyciąga rękę, łapie telefon, wkłada go do dłoni Tony’ego. Chyba dopiero wtedy uświadamia sobie, co właśnie zrobił. Tony odbiera to jako kolejne zwycięstwo, więc posyła mu swój irytujący uśmiech, a Loki gapi się na niego.

– Zabijesz mnie, kiedy już złamiesz to zaklęcie, prawda?

Loki uśmiecha się wreszcie, jakby Tony go rozbawił.

– Istnieje możliwość, że kiedy złamię urok, będę rzeczywiście odczuwał taką potrzebę, tak.

Cóż, więc Tony powinien cieszyć się życiem, póki może. Podłącza telefon do komputera i huśta się na krześle, praktycznie prezentując się Lokiemu jak coś, czego bóg nie może mieć – czy zabiłby go czy nie. Oczy Lokiego podążają za podciągającą się przy tym ruchu bluzką, a potem skupiają się na reaktorze, na końcu zaś na szyi mężczyzny.

– Jeśli chcesz dotknąć, będziesz musiał coś mi za to dać – stwierdza Tony.

Coś miga w oczach Lokiego i bóg cały sztywnieje, po czym wstaje. Tony obserwuje go, rozumiejąc, że dowcip nie był trafiony. Naciskał za bardzo, ale nie jest pewny, co dokładnie takiego powiedział i nie dba o to za bardzo. Jeśli jest coś, czego nauczył się o nordyckich bogach, to fakt, że są tajemniczy jak cholera. Ale to wciąż nie jest jego problem. Nie jego problem i nie jego wina.

Loki idzie do windy, nie oglądając się za siebie.

– Dobranoc – mówi jednak i brzmi to wymuszenie.

Tony pracuje dalej, aż Jarvis informuje go, że słońce właśnie wzeszło.

––

Coulson i Fury odciągają go na stronę kilka dni później, mówiąc mu, że muszą porozmawiać. Brzmi to okropnie i biurokratycznie, a Tony nie chce być częścią czegoś okropnego i biurokratycznego.

– Słuchajcie – mówi – chciałbym, ale nie mogę. Jestem bardzo zajęty i mam zakochanego we mnie boga niegodziwości, więc wiecie, nie mogę.

– I dlatego właśnie musimy porozmawiać – mówi Coulson i wciąga go do pokoju konferencyjnego.

Tony nienawidzi tego całego gówna, które wiąże się ze współpracą z tajną agencją rządową, a Coulson i Fury są zadziwiający dobrzy w przekręcaniu cudzych słów, by dostać to, czego chcą. Próbują zmusić go, żeby usiadł, ale ostatnie, czego Tony sobie życzy, to konieczność podnoszenia wzroku, żeby na nich popatrzeć. Krzyżuje więc ramiona na piersi i nie rusza się z miejsca.

– Jeśli chcecie, żebym zabrał Lokiego gdzieś na randkę, muszę odmówić. Naprawdę nie lecę na facetów w skórach.

– Odpuść sobie sarkazm, Stark – mówi Fury. – Sprawa jest poważna. Rozumiesz, w jakiej sytuacji się obecnie znajdujesz?

Tony zerka na swoje stopy.

– Stojącej.

Fury ignoruje jego dowcipne uwagi.

– Loki nie jest najbardziej przystępnym złoczyńcą, z jakim się zmierzyliśmy, ale teraz jest tutaj i bardzo chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. Gdybym był tobą, zacząłbym rozmowę i nie pozwoliłbym mu jej skończyć. W zasadzie, użyłbym twojego uroku osobistego, aby przekonać go, że bycie złoczyńcą nie jest wcale takie wspaniałe.

Tony wędruje spojrzeniem od Fury’ego do Coulsona. Na pewno nie sugerują mu tego, co jemu się wydaje, że mu właśnie sugerują. Bo to byłby poziom szaleństwa, na który nie dotarł jeszcze nawet Loki.

– Sugerujecie mi, żebym podrywał Lokiego, aż ten nie przyłączy się do jasnej strony mocy?

Coulson odchrząkuje, żeby oczyścić gardło.

– Mówimy, żebyś wykorzystał sytuację.

Jakie cudowne wypaczenie jego słów. Tony potrząsa głową, parskając śmiechem. Musi im to przyznać, naprawdę to przemyśleli, kiedy podejmowali decyzję. Oczywiście, że tak, przecież nie pozwoliliby Lokiemu tak po prostu włóczyć się po wieży, nieważne, co na to Thor.

– To trochę popieprzone, nie sądzicie?

– Naprawdę cię to obchodzi?

To nie kwestia przejmowania się czymś, tylko kwestia bycia manipulanckim sukinsynem, ale niech będzie. Tony wzrusza ramionami.

– Chyba muszę przyznać, że nie za bardzo.

– Dobrze – mówi Fury. – Bo potrzebujemy Lokiego po naszej stronie.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to zadziała? – pyta Tony i myśli o Thorze, który pewnie właśnie dorabia się emocjonalnych zakwasów, próbując ze wszystkich sił naprawiać to, co jest nie tak między nim i Lokim. Nie spodobałby mu się ten pomysł, bez względu na to, jak bardzo chce zmienić swojego brata. Kłamać i oszukiwać? To działka Lokiego, a teraz pewnie też i moja, myśli Tony. – Pokładacie w tym okropnie dużo wiary. W moich oczach wyglądacie na desperatów.

– Raczej jesteśmy zmęczeni gonieniem za własnym ogonem, a tak zwykle wygląda nasza pogoń za Lokim – mówi Coulson. – Istnieje ograniczona ilość razy, kiedy możemy bawić się z nim w kotka i myszkę, zanim wywoła to poważne zniszczenia.

Tony musi tam chwilę postać i pomyśleć na tym, zanim zrozumie, o co im chodzi, bo okazuje się, że nie tylko nordyccy bogowie potrafią mówić zagadkami. Coulson i Fury nie mówią mu nic więcej. Phil musi odebrać telefon i wychodzi, spotkanie najwyraźniej zostało uznane za zakończone. Tony decyduje, że pójdzie poszukać Lokiego.

––

Zamiast niego znajduje jednak Thora, stojącego na korytarzu przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Tony może zakładać, że prowadzą one do pokoju Lokiego, a zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy Thora wskazuje na to, że wciąż się nie dogadują. Sądził, że będą pracować razem nad rozwiązaniem tego problemu, ale Loki jest bardziej typem samotnego wilka. Nawet jego współpraca z innymi złoczyńcami zdarzała się rzadko, a jeśli jego potyczka z Amorą może cokolwiek sugerować – i nie idzie mu ona najlepiej.

– Tony Starku – mówi Thor, posuwając się trochę, aby Tony mógł stanąć obok niego.

– Loki musi od nas odpocząć?

Thor marszczy brwi.

– On… prowadzi badania.

Tony widzi w tych wielkich, błękitnych oczach, jak bardzo Thor chciałby tam wejść, ale Gromowładny zna swojego brata i wie, że lepiej nie naciskać. Z drugiej strony Tony planuje coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

– Mój brat jest bardzo dumny – stwierdza Thor. – Nie lubi przyjmować pomocy od innych.

Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem, myśli Tony. Wie, że prawdopodobnie mógłby teraz wywabić Lokiego z nory, gdyby chciał, wystarczy, że zapuka, ale to byłoby jak wymierzenie Thorowi policzka.Tony nie mógłby mu tego zrobić.

– Myślałby kto, że będzie błagał o pomoc w przełamaniu tego zaklęciu.

Thor uśmiecha się i kręci głową, jakby przypomniał sobie coś z dawnych czasów, gdy on i Loki wciąż byli szczęśliwi.

– Loki jest potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, niedługo złamie to zaklęcie.

Mogą mieć nadzieję. W najgorszym razie zaklęcie nigdy nie zostanie zdjęte i chociaż Loki nie jest najbrzydszy, wciąż pozostaje psychicznie niestabilnym nordyckim bogiem, z którym Tony nie powinien się wiązać. Jeśli zbyt długo będą się razem bawić w dom, ktoś skończy z poderżniętym gardłem.

– Skoro mowa o zaklęciu – zaczyna, drapiąc się po bródce. – Jakiego rodzaju skutków ubocznych mam oczekiwać? Znaczy się, innych niż fizyczny ból, co jest wspaniałym pomysłem, tak przy okazji. Przypomnij mi, żebym osobiście podziękował za to Amorze.

Thor posyła mu skonfundowane spojrzenie, jakby próbował rozgryźć, co Tony rozumie przez “skutki uboczne”.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Poza tym, że jest w tobie zakochany, nie ma żadnych innych „skutków ubocznych”, jak to ująłeś.

– Tak, rozumiem to – mówi Tony. Zmaga się przez chwilę ze słowami, szukając sposobu na ujęcie tego tak, aby Thor zrozumiał. – Ale jak będzie się przez to zachowywał?

Spojrzenie, które teraz kieruje do niego Thor, jest bardzo dziwne i nieco smutne.

– Nie wiesz?

Tony rozumie pytanie. Powinien wiedzieć, co to znaczy być zakochanym, ale nie wie, naprawdę nie wie. Zna pożądanie i przywiązanie, i wie, jak to jest lgnąć do czegoś, co sprawia, że czujesz się bezpieczny. Ale nie zna miłości. Miłości nie da się wytłumaczyć naukowo **.** Tony nie chce jej poznawać.

– Słuchaj, znasz go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu powiedz mi, czego mam oczekiwać.

– Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że będzie znajdował przyjemność w widzeniu cię, nawet jeśli nie będzie tego okazywał otwarcie. – Thor wygląda, jakby wspominał kogoś innego. – Trudno kontrolować się będąc w pobliżu kogoś, na kim tak ci zależy. Będzie chciał cię uszczęśliwić, jak sądzę. To coś obcego dla niego, więc będzie walczył z tym pragnieniem **.**

Trudno kontrolować się będąc w pobliżu kogoś, na kim tak ci zależy. Tony przygryza wargę. Natasza miała rację, to brzmi o wiele gorzej niż fizyczne tortury.

– Nie będzie zostawiał mi martwych ptaków na poduszce, prawda? Ani żadnych innych dziwnych prezentów?

– Powinieneś podejść do tego poważniej – stwierdza Thor, patrząc na niego z czymś podobnym do nagany. – Pomimo swoich wad Loki wciąż jest moim bratem. Jeśli go zranisz, będę bardo niezadowolony.

– Zranisz… Thor, przestań, brzmisz jak ktoś z powieści Daniel Steel.

– Nie znam żadnych opowieści tej autorki – ogłasza Thor. Patrzy na drzwi Lokiego, jakby widział przez nie. Kiedy wraca spojrzeniem do Tony’ego, ma zdecydowany i poważny wyraz twarzy. – Naprawdę mam na myśli to, co powiedziałem.

Odchodzi, zostawiając go na progu pokoju Lokiego, rozdartego pomiędzy głośnym śmiechem, a żałosnym płaczem nad tym okrutnym dowcipem, który spłatał mu Wszechświat. To mógł być ktokolwiek inny, to powinien był być ktokolwiek inny. Gdyby tylko Steve albo Clint dotarli na dach przed nim, ale te wredne sukinkoty nie potrafią latać. Czasami Tony nienawidzi swojego życia. Stoi twarzą do drzwi, unosi rękę i puka.

Nie ma żadnej odpowiedzi, nie to, żeby jakieś oczekiwał. Loki wciąż myśli, że to Thor.

– To ja – mówi. – Stark.

Cisza. Dochodzi do wniosku, że Lokiego tam wcale nie ma, a jeśli jest, zamierza ignorować wszystkich, co i tak jest lepsze niż jego zwyczajowe wysadzanie wszystkiego w powietrze.

––

Dostaje zwolnienie od patrolowania ulic, skoro musiałby za każdym razem brać Lokiego ze sobą, co Tony uznaje za kolejną drobną zaletę całej tej sytuacji. Więc Clint i Thor wychodzą, a on zostaje i słucha, jak Steve tłumaczy mu strategię. Biedny facet nic nie wie o planie Fury’ego i Coulsona, bo tak jest chyba dla niego najlepiej. Steve ma wielkie serce i łatwo współczuje, co jest jego zaletą w równym stopniu, co wadą. Tony wątpi, czy zgodziłby się na manipulowanie uczuciami Lokiego, nawet jeśli dzięki temu bóg miałby odwrócić się do mrocznej strony mocy **.**

– Kiedy już złamiemy zaklęcie – mówi Kapitan – Loki prawdopodobnie spróbuje się na tobie zemścić w jakiś sposób.

– Biorę pod uwagę możliwość, że zostanę zmieniony w ślimaka i zmiażdżony – odpowiada Tony i bierze łyka swojej szkockiej.

Steve tylko mruga.

– Przestań się tym przejmować – stwierdza Tony. – Jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście, efekty uroku utrzymają się przez lata, a on w tym czasie nie będzie chciał mnie zabić. A po wszystkim może być tak zawstydzony, że nigdy więcej się tu nie pokaże. To byłoby coś.

Steve tłumi parsknięcie śmiechem, tak, jak Tony to przewidział. A potem zerka na jego szkocką, bo nigdy nie aprobował jego umiłowania do alkoholu, więc kiedy wszystko inne zawodzi – patrzy z rozczarowaniem na kolejnego drinka w jego dłoniach **.** Siedzą razem przy kuchennym stole i Steve je kanapkę z szynką jak grzeczny amerykański chłopiec, którym jest. Tony woli swoje posiłki w stanie ciekłym.

– Nie sądzę, żebyś traktował to dostatecznie poważnie.

– Wszyscy mi to powtarzają. – Odkłada szklankę. Odgłos szkła stykającego się ze stołem jest dość przyjemny. – Wiem, o co toczy się ta gra, wierz mi. Ale niewiele mogę z tym teraz zrobić. Wiem, co się dzieje, pokładaj we mnie trochę wiary.

– Prosisz o bardzo wiele – mówi Steve i uśmiecha się lekko, jakby wszystko zostało mu wybaczone.

––

W nocy Loki schodzi do warsztatu, czego Tony się spodziewał, nawet jeśli przestępując próg, bóg wygląda, jakby właśnie przegrał wewnętrzną walkę z sobą samym. Trudno nad sobą panować, przypomina sobie Tony, trudno kontrolować swoje odruchy. Jak zachowują się zakochani ludzie? Głupio, to oczywiste, więc ze strony Lokiego może spodziewać się wszystkiego.

Bez ostrzeżenia staje u jego boku, a jego obecności nie zdradza nic poza chłodnym powietrzem.

– Dzięki za uprzedzenie, Jarvis – mówi Tony.

– Nie był pan w niebezpieczeństwie, sir – odpowiada słodko SI.

Zdradzony przez własne SI.

– Powinienem nałożyć na ciebie obróżkę z dzwoneczkiem – mówi Tony, patrząc na Lokiego. – Wiedziałbym, że nadchodzisz.

– To byłoby dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie jestem kotem. – Loki zerka na monitory Starka z czymś zbliżonym do zainteresowania, jakby był naprawdę ciekawy, jakie niegodziwości ten popełnia w swoim sanktuarium. Tony musi sobie przypomnieć, że jeśli chodzi o technologię, Loki w niczym nie przypomina Thora. – To wygląda ciekawie. Opowiedz mi o tym.

Loki wskazuje na Starkpad leżący na stole, dotykając go opuszkiem swojego nieprzyzwoicie długiego palca, który zostawia po sobie rozświetlony ślad **.**

– Pamiętasz jak ostatnio próbowałem znaleźć sposób na wyśledzenie magii Amory? Sądzę, że wreszcie odkryłem, jak to zrobić. – Tony rozmywa ślad na Starkpadzie. – Ukrywa się nie bez powodu, podła magiczna sucz.

Loki marszczy brwi, patrząc na jego plany, ale czy naprawdę je rozumie… bo to możliwe.

– To jest imponujące, Stark – mówi. – Ale bez próbki jej magii nic nie zdołasz zrobić.

– I w tym miejscu pojawiasz się ty.

Loki przechyla głowę na bok, ale nic nie mówi, patrzy tylko, jak Tony odjeżdża do tyłu na swoim krześle i bierze metalową kasetkę z innego stołu. Podjeżdża z powrotem do stołu i siada przed komputerem, stukając w klawiaturę. Kasetka nie jest jego, wziął ją od Bruce’a, ale doktor i tak pewnie nie zauważy. Tony otwiera ją i pokazuje Lokiemu zawartość. Leży w niej strzykawka, doskonała do pobrania krwi.

– Rozumiem – mówi Loki. – Chcesz użyć mojej krwi.

– Magia Amory krąży w twoim ciele jak magiczne zarodki. – Tony krzywi się z powodu tego doboru słów, bo jak w ogóle mógł stworzyć takie porównanie? Ciągnie jednak dalej. – Mogę trochę pobrać, wrzucić ją do programu i gotowe.

Przez sekundę sytuacja wygląda tak, jakby Loki naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał, ale ostatecznie tylko prycha na widok igły. Tony orientuje się, że bóg nie rumieni się już na jego widok, że czuje się przy nim swobodniej, co może być tak samo dobrym, jak i złym znakiem. Tony nie wie. Tak czy inaczej, nie podoba mu się, gdy ktoś prycha na jego genialne plany.

– Ambitne, ale głupie. – Loki unosi rękę. – Nawet jeśli wyśledzisz jej magię, Amora będzie już całe światy dalej. Wątpię, czy twoja nauka dosięgnie jej w innym wymiarze.

Tony zamyka pudełko z trzaskiem.

– Podejrzewam, że masz lepsze rozwiązanie, o Wielkie Magiczne Paluszki?

Loki nie wygląda na zachwyconego tym określeniem, złość rysuje się na jego twarzy, zanim znów nakłada na nią pełną opanowania maskę. Normalnie posyłałby mu już mordercze spojrzenia i towarzyszące im odpowiednie groźby. Nawet zaklęcie miłosne nie może sprawić, że zachowuje się tak poprawnie całą dobę.

– Opracowuję przeciwzaklęcie. Kiedy już je złamię, znajdę ją, nieważne, w jakim wymiarze się skryje.

– Jak dotąd niewiele zdziałałeś.

Loki zaciska zęby i opuszcza rękę.

– Ale zdziałam.

Tony wskazuje na kasetkę.

– To znaczy, że nie dasz mi próbki swojej krwi?

Loki się waha. Tak samo jak Tony wie, że mając jego krew, SHIELD zdoła wyśledzić także jego magię, przez co jego ruchy staną się o wiele bardziej przewidywalne, kiedy zechce wywołać chaos na świat. Ale Tony widzi w jego oczach, że chce mu pomóc, że chce złamać to zaklęcie, bez względu na cenę. A jednak odmownie kręci głową.

– To sprawi, że twoja grupa będzie miała nade mną przewagę, jakiej nie pożądam – mówi.

– Technicznie rzecz ujmując, mogę zniszczyć próbkę, kiedy nie będzie już potrzebna.

Loki uśmiecha się, ale inaczej niż poprzednio – to nikły, zbolały uśmieszek.

– Zaczarowana część mnie wierzy ci bez zastrzeżeń, ale wciąż posiadam wolną wolę i wiem, że nie należy ci ufać.

Tony chce coś powiedzieć, coś w rodzaju, że nauka jest lepsza od magii i Loki powinien mu ufać w tej kwestii, bo nie może zwrócić się do nikogo innego poza Thorem,a Thor nie wydaje się zbyt pomocny. Ale nic nie mówi, bo Loki niespodziewanie wyciąga rękę, eleganckim, cichym ruchem i kładzie ją na reaktorze. Tony zamiera. Loki może być w nim zakochany, ale Tony ma pewne odruchowe reakcje, jeśli chodzi o urządzenie w jego klatce piersiowej.

– To zostało zbudowane przez twoją naukę – mówi Loki. Jego dłoń jest nieruchoma, ale niepokój zaczyna wpełzać po kręgosłupie Tony’ego, jakby Loki coś właśnie z niego wyciągał. – Zasila twoją zbroję, trzyma cię przy życiu.

Coraz trudniej jest mu oddychać. Loki znajduje się bliżej niego i Tony zastanawia się, jak w takich warunkach ktokolwiek może kontrolować swoje odruchy, ponieważ bóg oblizuje wargi, jakby chciał pożreć go w całości.

– Nie wątpię w twoje zdolności, Stark, ale tu nie ma miejsca na śmiertelną naukę.

Zabiera rękę i nagle Tony znowu może złapać oddech, a reaktor mruczy pod jego koszulą. Loki zakłada dłonie za plecami, jakby to miało powstrzymać je przed samowolnym poruszaniem się. Omiata Tony’ego spojrzeniem, które nic mu nie mówi. Stark nie wie, co właśnie się stało, ale to chyba dobra okazja, żeby zacząć grę. Fury i Coulson chcą, aby wykorzystał sytuację? Dobra.

– W tym momencie ssiesz z połykiem jako superzłoczyńca – mówi.

Loki unosi brew.

– Nie zrozum mnie źle, to całe sprowadzenie obcej armii na Ziemię było świetne i w ogóle, ale poza tym nie zachowujesz się jak typowy złoczyńca. Trzymanie się z Avengersami? To ci może zepsuć wizerunek.

– Wydajesz się zadowolony, że, jak to ująłeś, “trzymam się” z tobą.

– A naprawdę uszczęśliwiłoby mnie, gdybyś przestał być zły – mówi Tony i od razu się krzywi, bo, kurwa, to zabrzmiało jak coś prosto z bardzo, bardzo złego filmu. Nie jest w tym dobry, czy nikt nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak okropny jest w kwestii miłości? Kurwa.

Loki patrzy na niego spod rzęs, a na jego wargach wykwita wszechwiedzący uśmieszek.

– Twoje zdolności mijania się z prawdą wymagają dopracowania.

– Pewnie mógłbyś mi udzielić kilku lekcji w tej działce, Kowalu Kłamstw.

– Mógłbym – mówi Loki i uśmiecha się szerzej.

Wrócili do radosnego przekomarzania się, które Tony zawsze lubił. Wysokiej jakości konwersacja przed pokonaniem wroga zawsze jest przyjemnym dodatkiem. Wstaje wreszcie, żeby zmniejszyć różnicę wzrostu między nimi, po czym pochyla się nad biurkiem. Loki odwzorowuje jego ruchy.

– Ale tak całkiem poważnie, bycie złym? Wydaje, że dla ciebie ma to więcej minusów niż plusów. Myślałeś kiedyś o przejściu na jasną stronę mocy?

– Żeby robić co **?** Chronić ludzi? Tę żałosną planetę? Nie tym jestem.

– Nikt nie jest bezdennie zły. Ludzie mogą się zmienić.

Tony rozpoznaje sposób, w jaki oczy boga ciemnieją i chociaż myśli, że znów posunął się za daleko, Loki dalej mówi.

– Wcale nie. Maskują tylko to, kim naprawdę są i mają nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy.

To krótkie i niebezpośrednie, ale mówi mu cholernie dużo. Mówi mu, że Loki naprawdę wierzy, że to jest jego przeznaczenie, co świadczy o serio zdrowo popieprzonej psychice. Loki nie sądzi nawet, że jest na tyle dobry, by być bohaterem. Tony zastanawia się przez to, jak wygląda rodzinny świat jego i Thora, bo Gromowładny nie mówi za dużo na temat spraw, które dotyczą Lokiego, ale Stark czuje się zaciekawiony. Zawsze ciekawiło go pragnienie samozniszczenia, bo sam je posiada. Jest równie dobry jak Loki w rozpieprzaniu własnego życia. To, że mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż wcześniej przepuszczał, sprawia, że czuje się dziwnie.

– Ludzie mogą się zmienić – mówi. – Spójrz na mnie, myślisz, że dorastając chciałem być bohaterem? Myślisz, że w ogóle przypominam kogoś, na kogo to miasto zasługuje? Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Nie jestem. Ani trochę.

Loki otwiera usta, wyglądając, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś w jego obronie, ale powstrzymuje się i zaciska wargi. Wydaje się zmartwiony, poruszony tym, co Tony mu powiedział. Może Fury ma rację, może uda mu się przekonać Lokiego, żeby zmienił strony. Tony chce zaliczyć tę konwersację w poczet swoich małych zwycięstw. Loki znowu się odzywa:

– Nie doceniasz w pełni swoich zasług. Dlaczego?

– Jestem skromnym człowiekiem, ale hej, ta rozmowa nie jest o mnie.

– Chcesz wejść do mojej głowy –stwierdza Loki. – Masz jakiekolwiek wyobrażenia o tym, kim jestem?

Tony robi krok w jego stronę, wchodzi w jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nie przejmuje się tym, jak bardzo to zły pomysł, nie dba o to, że Loki wygląda na zwierzę gotowe do ucieczki albo ataku.

– Wiem, kim jesteś – mówi. – Wchodzisz wszystkim do głów, bo za bardzo boisz się być we własnej. To ty nie wiesz, kim jesteś, prawda?

– Wiem, kim jestem – oznajmia Loki i brzmi zgorzkniale. W następnej sekundzie jest bardzo blisko Tony’ego, zaciska dłonie na jego szyi i Stark myśli, że zaraz znowu wyląduje za oknem, ale Loki cofa się niemal natychmiast, a wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje. Kolejne bliskie śmierci doświadczenie, które zafundował mu Loki. Trzymając ręce sztywno przy bokach, bóg nie przeprasza, ale Tony tego nie oczekuje.Jego puls szaleje, bo niemal zapomniał, o ile Loki jest silniejszy od niego i jak szybko się wkurza. Teraz jednak wydaje się znowu spokojny.

– Ty wybrałeś swoją drogę, a ja swoją – mówi Loki.

Wykonuje ruch niemal bliski ukłonu i Tony widzi na jego twarzy, że zaraz wyjdzie i zanim zdąży otworzyć usta, by coś powiedzieć, faktycznie, Lokiego już nie ma.

– Jarvis, gdzie on jest?

– W swoim pokoju, sir. Mam poprosić, żeby wrócił?

– Nie. – Dotyka reaktora na piersi. – Wszystko w porządku.

––

Alarm budzi go przed samym świtem, ponieważ coś się dzieje w centrum. Potrzebuje chwili, żeby uświadomić sobie, co to oznacza, a potem wyskakuje z łóżka i ubiera się pośpiesznie, próbując uzyskać tyle informacji, ile to możliwe.

– Powiedz mi, że to Amora, powiedz, że to Amora!

– Niestety – mówi Fury. – HYDRA. Chyba dowodzi nimi Viper.

Tony opuszcza spodnie na podłogę.

– Cóż, w takim razie nie idę. Mam przyczepionego do siebie Psotnika, pamiętasz?

–  Przykro mi, ale toczymy walkę w ratuszu. W śródmieściu roi się od agentów. Potrzebuję tu was wszystkich i to zaraz.

Tony gapi się na swoje spodnie. Fury nie może mówić poważnie. Gdziekolwiek by Tony nie poszedł, Loki za nim podąży, a nie ma mowy, żeby im pomógł, nawet jeśli na tę chwilę jest w nim zakochany. Prędzej pewnie pomoże Viper, Tony wie, że już zdarzało im się współpracować.

– To bardzo zły pomysł.

– Przekonamy się niedługo, prawda?

Problem w tym, że centrum jest pełne nie tylko agentów HYDRY. Najnowszy plan Viper, który ma tak wiele wad, że Tony aż nie wie, od czego zacząć, polega na przejęciu kontroli nad miastem przez porwanie burmistrza, przy czym zwerbowała cywili do pomocy. Tony dołącza do Hulka, Steve’a i Thora na ulicy, Wdowa i Hawkeye unoszą się nad nimi w Quinjecie. Głos Fury’ego w nadajnikach już jest na tyle donośny, że uszkadza bębenki.

– Mamy informacje o przynajmniej dwudziestu agentach na ulicach, pewnie jest ich więcej w ratuszu, ale wiemy też, że burmistrz jest przytrzymywany przez jakąś anonimową grupę młodzików, których najęła Viper.

– Możemy walczyć z agentami na lewo i prawo, ale ona wie, że nie ruszymy cywili – mówi Steve.

Tony wzrusza ramionami.

– Dlaczego nie?

– Tony.

– Wdowa i ja lądujemy na dachu – odzywa się Hawkeye. – Zaatakujemy ich z góry.

– My w tym czasie zajmiemy się ulicami – odpowiada Steve. – Podejdźcie do nich, ale nie zabijajcie. Chcemy ich później przesłuchać.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobicie – mówi Fury – jeśli tylko uratujecie burmistrza, jasne?

– Słyszeliście człowieka! – krzyczy Tony i nie czeka na odpowiedź Steve’a, wzlatując w górę i szykując bronie do wystrzału. – Hulk, masz za sobą kilku tych złych, którzy  wyglądają na zbyt żywych.

Słyszy świst Mjolnira, kiedy Thor posyła paru agentów w powietrze, i zaraz potem trzask łamanych kości. Wciąż wydaje mu się dziwne, że jakimś cudem stworzyli funkcjonalny zespół. Uratowali świat więcej razy niż się do tego przyznają, a miło czasem poczuć się docenionym.

Tony posyła na chodnik agentów, których dopadł w locie. Po swojej lewej widzi blask zielonego światła. Loki. Stoi na dachu budynku, obserwując ich walkę tak, jak inni oglądają telewizję. Z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersiach nie wygląda, jakby mu imponowali.

– Hej! – mówi Tony. – Zobaczcie, kto wpadł na imprezę!

– Wiesz, czemu tu jestem.

Z ulicy dobiega ich krzyk:

– Bracie! Przyłącz się do mnie.

Loki ignoruje to. Wydaje się przygaszony, co Tony uznaje za zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, co się dzieje. Pod nimi agenci HYDRY wciąż wyskakują jak diabły z pudełka, jakby Viper rozmnażała ich przez pączkowanie czy coś. Tony przeklina. Nic dziwnego, że Fury chce, żeby wszyscy byli na miejscu. Tony zerka z powrotem na Lokiego.

– Mógłbyś nam pomóc, wiesz.

– Nie, nie sądzę, żebym to zrobił – odpowiada bóg, bo jest cholernym gnojkiem.

Zanim Tony zdoła coś powiedzieć, Loki wskazuje na coś za jego plecami i Stark odwraca się, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z agentem HYDRY na tym ich dziwnym latającym niby-rowerze, och, dzięki Loki. Ścierają się w powietrzu, zanim udaje mu się go pozbyć, powodując jego dość bolesny upadek.

Przez chwilę walka wygląda właśnie w ten sposób. Pozbywają się większości agentów z ulicy i Hulk wraz z Wdową i Hawkeyem naciera na ratusz, aby uwolnić zakładników. Niektórzy sługusi Viper uciekają z budynku, z góry wyglądają jak fala mrówek, wylewająca się we wszystkie strony, a każdy z nich walczy teraz tylko dla siebie.Policja wreszcie okazuje się przydatna, wyłapując ich, kiedy próbują uciec w panice.

– Cholera – mówi Tony. – To są niemal dzieciaki, co oni w ogóle robią, pracując dla HYDRY?

– Viper musiała przeprowadzić rekrutację – odzywa się Steve. – Wątpię, czy ktokolwiek z nich zna położenie… Tony! Na twojej szóstej!

Ostrzeżenie przychodzi sekundę za późno. Przez chwilę widzi tylko żółte światło, czuje uderzenie w lewe ramię, coś ostrego, jakby ból, przeszywa mu kręgosłup. Uderzenie sprawia, że zaczyna spadać w dół, na ulicę jak bezwładna lalka, metal wbija mu się w ciało, kiedy spada na chodnik. W końcu się podnosi i patrzy w górę, dokładnie na czas, aby dostrzec agenta kierującego się na niego z zabójczą szybkością i unoszącego broń do zdania ostatecznego ciosu…

Który nie następuje.

Agent zostaje odepchnięty brutalnie na bok i Tony słyszy trzask jego czaszki pękającej i rozbryzgującej się na ścianie budynku. Kręci mu się w głowie, ale kiedy się rozgląda, widzi stojącego nieopodal Lokiego. Świeci się na zielono, wściekły, wkurzony tak, jak Tony jeszcze nie widział, przynajmniej nie od czasu ich pierwszej walki, kiedy pierwszy raz spojrzał mu w oczy, puste, zagniewane i pełne złości.

Przez chwilę wygląda też na zaskoczonego swoim własnym zachowaniem i patrzy na Tony’ego, szukając jakiegoś rodzaju akceptacji – że to, co zrobił, jest dopuszczalne.

Tony tylko się gapi.

Dwóch kolejnych agentów pojawia się w jego polu widzenia i Loki dosłownie zmiata ich na proch swoją magią, automatycznie, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Z jakiegoś powodu Tony się trzęsie i czuje, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować.

Loki jest gotów dla niego zabijać, jest gotów… Tony syczy z bólu przeszywającego mu ramię.

– Sir, lewe ramię zbroi nie odpowiada na komendy – informuje go Jarvis.

Ale to nie mogłoby go teraz mniej obchodzić. Thor podchodzi do Lokiego w środku tego zamieszania, próbując go uspokoić, ale Loki wcale go nie słucha. On i Tony patrzą na siebie, próbując znaleźć coś w swoich oczach, próbując coś zrozumieć. Tony nie wie tylko do końca co. Ręka Steve’a opada na jego ramię sekundę później. Tony nie pamięta, żeby Kapitan do niego podchodził.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta. – Tony, wszystko okej?

– Tak – mówi Tony, trzęsąc się. – Uspokój się, Rogers, to nie moje pierwsze rodeo.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Lokiego już nie ma.

––

Po powrocie do wieży i po wyłuskaniu się ze zbroi Tony uznaje, że jego bolące ramię jest świetnym pretekstem do ukrywania się przez resztę wieczoru u siebie. Przeżył już gorsze rany, część z nich zadaną przez Lokiego. Ale to dobra wymówka, by uniknąć zdawania raportów i Fury’ego.

– Musimy o tym porozmawiać – mówi Fury. – Raporty nie są opcjonalne, Stark.

– Och, daj spokój, omal dzisiaj nie umarłem. – Tony wskazuje na ramię jak na dowód rzeczowy. – Muszę odpocząć. Wyślij mi streszczenie. I tak pójdzie wam szybciej bez mojego przerywania.

Kiedy się odwraca, Fury chwyta go za zdrowe ramię.

– Widziałem, co Loki zrobił – mówi. – Myślisz, że nasz plan działa?

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odpowiada Tony i wyrywa się mu się. – A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę się upić.

Idzie korytarzem, absolutnie nie szukając Lokiego. Lokiego, który jakby zapadł się pod ziemię, odkąd rozbił tamtych agentów na atomy. Tony zaczyna myśleć, że nawet nie wrócił do wieży, co wiele mówi, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielki ból musi mu to sprawiać. Tony idzie do siebie, ale nie do warsztatu. Nie pracuje nad zbroją, pije. To coś, w czym zawsze był dobry.

Cztery szkockie później leży twarzą na barku i ślini się. Nie bez powodu próbuje unikać odpowiedzialności. Jasne, bardzo się zmienił się przez ostatnie lata, ratowanie świata tak wpływa na ludzi. Nie bez powodu trzyma też dystans wobec innych. Loki dzisiaj wyglądał… na przestraszonego. Wyglądał, jakby bał się o Tony’ego, ale w jakiś inny sposób, inaczej niż robi to Steve, kiedy jeden z nich jest ranny. I z jakiegoś głupiego powodu (jego umysł  robi mu czasem takie numery) Tony zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy Loki był już kiedykolwiek zakochany. Wbrew swojej woli czy nie. Czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej miał szansę, aby zachowywać się z kimś bezmyślnie i głupio, położyć całe swoje serce na szali i nie dbać o to, co się z nim stanie. Bo jeśli nie miał, jeśli nigdy tego nie zaznał, ta cała sytuacja musi być dla niego absolutnie przerażająca. I nagle Tony czuje się źle.

Zasypia, zanim zdąży nalać sobie kolejnego drinka.

––

Loki rozpościera się wszędzie nad nim, wygina plecy, prezentując te szczupłe, subtelne linie, jasną skórę i mięśnie. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego Tony nie zna i o który nie dba, bóg trzyma wisienkę pomiędzy wargami. Stark przesuwa ręką po jego ramieniu, o wiele delikatniejszym, niż się spodziewał, drżącym i ciepłym. Chce wyjąć wisienkę z jego ust, zobaczyć, czy sok z owocu poplamił je czerwienią. Chce go z nich zlizać.

– Jak mnie chcesz? – pyta Loki szeptem. Jego oddech pachnie słodko.

Sięga do paska jego spodni i Tony…

… Tony się budzi.

Budzi się gwałtownie w kałuży własnej śliny, mrugając w ciemnościach.

– Jezu Chryste – mówi.

– Przyjemny sen? – pyta ktoś.

– Jezu Chryste. Światła.

Światła zapalają się i widzi Lokiego, siedzącego na łóżku, jakby należało do niego; ma skrzyżowane nogi i spokojny wyraz twarzy. Wygląda na wyczerpanego, prawdopodobnie wciąż czuje efekty rozdzielenia po tym, jak zniknął. Tony niemal pyta go, jak się czuje, ale nie jest aż tak pijany. Wstaje, wycierając ślinę z kącika ust.

– Jaka miła niespodzianka.

– Bałem się, że utopisz się we własnych wymiocinach – mówi Loki.

Tony się śmieje.

– Jestem mistrzem w unikaniu tego typu rzeczy.

Aby tego dowieść, sięga po butelkę. Posmak w jego ustach przypomina olej silnikowy, a więcej szkockiej pomoże mu go zmyć. Nalewa sobie szklankę. Potem unosi butelkę i potrząsa nią pytająco, patrząc na Lokiego. Bóg potakuje, więc jemu też przygotowuje drinka.

Sekundę później Loki stoi obok niego, chwyta szklankę i wącha jej zawartość, unosząc lekko brew. Dotyka ustami krawędzi szkła, przez co Tony myśli o wisienkach, wypijając swoją szkocką. Przez chwilę stoją w milczeniu i piją, czekając, aż ten drugi coś powie, bez znaczenia co.

A Tony nigdy nie umiał trzymać ust zamkniętych zbyt długo, więc:

– To była dość imponująca robota – Wolną ręką odgrywa pantominę zgniatania czegoś. – Bardzo efektywna. 

Loki bierze długi łyk i marszczy brwi, patrząc na szklankę, wyglądając na niepewnego w temacie tego, co ma sądzić o tym napitku. Wraca spojrzeniem do Tony’ego, wyglądając na mniej rozbawionego.

– Chodzi o to, że chyba próbuję ci podziękować – mówi Tony. _Mów dalej, kontynuuj_ , ponagla sam siebie. – I, hej, to było niemal dołączenie do drużyny tych dobrych, a to już znaczy coś w oczach Fury’ego.

– Nie było to moim zamiarem – stwierdza kwaśno Loki.

– Twoim zamiarem było nie pozwolić mi umrzeć. – Tony dolewa alkoholu sobie i Lokiemu też, nawet go nie pytając. Loki wypija całą zawartość swojej szklanki. Stark zastanawia się, czy można upić boga. – Bo muszę przyznać, że taką motywację lubię nawet bardziej.

Loki odstawia szklankę. Zaciska mocno wargi.

– Twoje ramię – mówi, wskazując na nie ruchem głowy. – Czy bardzo cię boli?

– To nic, z czym szkocka sobie nie poradzi.

Zanim Tony zdąży znowu sobie dolać, Loki zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu, a Tony czuje, jak jest zimna, nawet przez ubranie. Stark zamiera wpół ruchu, unosi brew, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia. Loki zamiast tego skupia się na jego obrażeniach. W następnej chwili coś się dzieje, coś, czego Tony nie umie opisać słowami, ale ma wrażenie, że to jak piasek wpełzający mu pod skórę, w mięśnie i kości. Porusza się wolno i gładko, jest ciepły, owija się wokół źródła bólu i odcina je. Z jakiegoś powodu Stark boi się spojrzeć na to, co się dzieje, ale wtedy Loki zabiera rękę i nagle jego ramię ma się dobrze. W zasadzie ma się świetnie, o wiele lepiej niż to drugie. Tony porusza nim, aby się upewnić.

– Och, rety – mówi. – Dzięki.

Loki oblizuje wargi, podnosi szklankę i bierze kolejnego łyka.

– Powinieneś bardziej na siebie uważać – stwierdza. – Śmiertelnik taki jak ty nie może pozwolić sobie na brak skupienia.

– Ha – mówi Tony. – Dzięki za wskazówki. Wiesz, połowa moich drobnych obrażeń w przeszłości pochodziła od ciebie.

Loki wzrusza ramionami, patrząc na niego. Wygląda teraz dobrze w ten sposób, jest bardziej rozluźniony, rysy jego twarzy łagodnieją, wydaje się mniej zamknięty w sobie. Tony w związku z Lokim zastanawia się nad wieloma rzeczami, które nigdy wcześniej nie przyszły mu do głowy. Dziwi się, jak bardzo mu ta nowo nabyta ciekawość nie przeszkadza. Loki opróżnia szklankę i bez pytania sięga po butelkę, by nalać sobie więcej.

– Thor był dzisiaj z ciebie dumny – oznajmia Tony, bo zawsze musi naciskać.

– Dlaczego upierasz się, aby mieszać się w te sprawy? – pyta Loki, brzmiąc na bardziej zaciekawionego niż wściekłego.

– Dlaczego ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie był godny bycia jego bratem?

Szach mat. Loki nie jest jednym, który potrafi grzebać ludziom w głowach, a Tony doskonale wie, jak to jest czuć się niegodnym. Psotnik bierze niepokojąco długi łyk szkockiej.

– Thor czasami… ma aż zbyt wielkie serce. – Bóg uśmiecha się nad szklanką, ale nie sprawia to, że jego słowa brzmią mniej smutnie. – Jak myślisz, jak wielkie jest moje?

– On wciąż cię kocha – mówi Tony. – Cholera, wszyscy to widzą. Przestań zasłaniać się problemami z ojcem i po prostu mu pozwól.

Co jest niemałą hipokryzją, biorąc pod uwagę, że wychodzi z jego ust, i Loki musi o tym wiedzieć, ponieważ jego twarz ciemnieje, kiedy mówi:

– Cóż, to musiało być dla ciebie tak bardzo łatwe. Czy to właśnie dlatego tak bardzo starasz się wszystkich uratować? Aby odkupić swoją przeszłość? „Handlarz śmierci”, czyż nie tak cię nazywali?

Tony powinien być mądrzejszy i nie wciągać Boga Kłamstw i Niegodziwości w umysłowe gierki. W końcu grzebanie ludziom w głowach jest tym, w czym Loki jest najlepszy. Spytajcie doktora Selviga. Tony bierze wściekły łyk ze swojej szklanki, nie czując już nawet smaku alkoholu.

– Jeśli myślisz, że wiesz cokolwiek o…

– Nie możesz uratować wszystkich – stwierdza Loki. – To niemądra ambicja. I nie pomoże ci ocalić samego siebie.

Och, o rety, kurwa, Loki jest naprawdę dobry w grzebaniu ludziom w głowach, a Tony jest na to o wiele zbyt pijany i zmęczony. Loki jest zbyt ludzki, by mógł sobie z nim teraz poradzić, i ma zbyt wiele czegoś, co można by określić jako emocje, a Tony nie zna się na emocjach. Wobec tego odstawia szklankę na bar.

– Cóż, to było wspaniałe – mówi. – Naprawdę, otwierające oczy doświadczenie. Dobranoc.

Tony podchodzi do swojego łóżka i rzuca się na nie, nie kłopocząc się rozbieraniem, po prostu wołając do Jarvisa, żeby zgasił światła, i naciągając na siebie kołdrę. Wcale nie ucieka.

– Zdenerwowałem cię – zauważa Loki.

– Cóż za trafna obserwacja – odpowiada Tony.

Materac ugina się nieco pod ciężarem Lokiego. Bóg kłamstw jest w teraz łóżku Tony’ego, który nie wie, co ma z tym zrobić.

– Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ranił cię prawdą, nie próbuj tego samego ze mną.

– Powinieneś mówić kłamstwa – zauważa Tony i wie, że brzmi jak nadąsane dziecko.

– Gdybym czasem nie mówił prawdy, kto wierzyłby w moje kłamstwa?

Tony otwiera i zamyka usta. Och, Loki jest w tym dobry. Naprawdę jest. Nic już nie mówi, ale to, jak rozluźnia się, leżąc na materacu, może stanowić wskazówkę dla Lokiego, że nie ma nic przeciwko jego obecności. Co pewnie jest złym pomysłem, ale Tony nie jest znany ze swoich dobrych pomysłów. W końcu czuje, jak Loki się porusza, aby położyć się przy nim, nie dotykając go, po prostu tam leżąc. Tony tak długo zastanawia się nad tym, czy powinien kazać mu odejść, że aż zasypia.

I tak nie zamierzał go stamtąd wyganiać.

––

W kuchni znajduje się dziesięć pudełek pączków.

– Dlaczego, do cholery, mamy w kuchni dziesięć pudełek pączków?

Clint trzyma już w rękach trzy, uśmiechając się jak głupek, a cała reszta ma przynajmniej po jednym na talerzu. Thor już wygląda, jakby zjadł co najmniej tuzin, więc może pudełek było więcej. Tony ma kaca i to wszystko nie ma sensu.

– Ratusz je przysłał – mówi Natasha, gryząc tego z dżemem. – W ramach podziękowania.

– Przysłali nam pieprzone pączki? – prycha Tony. – „Dziękuję za uratowanie nam życia, oto smażone ciasto”. O rety.

– Ja nie narzekam – mówi Thor. Ma cukier puder na palcach i ustach.

Tony wzrusza ramionami i wybiera z pudełka pączki pokryte czekoladą.

– Próbują nas utuczyć – stwierdza Clint. I patrzy ze strachem na Natashę. – Nie, żebyś ty w ogóle mogła przytyć.

– Proszę cię, zamknij się.

Tony łapie jeszcze trzy pączki i owija je serwetką, wycofując się, żeby uciec z kuchni. Thor zachodzi mu drogę, staje blisko niego i Tony klnie pod nosem. Z jakiegoś powodu czuje się wobec niego idiotycznie winny. Mniejsza o sny erotyczne, Loki spał tej nocy w jego łóżku. Nic nie zaszło, ale jednak, Tony pozwolił mu tam spać. Na swoją obronę ma tylko to, jak bardzo był pijany.

– Mojego brata nie ma w jego pokoju – mówi Thor. – Boję się, co mogło się stać, jeśli odszedł za daleko. Widziałeś go może?

– Nic mu nie jest – odpowiada Tony. – On, uhm, odwiedził mnie wczoraj w nocy. Wciąż u mnie jest.

– Och.

Thor sztywnieje, wycierając palce o spodnie. Tony niezręcznie wyciąga rękę i klepie go po ramieniu w niezręcznej próbie pocieszenia.

– Daj mu trochę czasu – mówi. – Dojdzie do tego.

W tym momencie Thor wygląda bardziej jak kopnięty szczeniaczek niż nordyckie bóstwo. Tony nienawidzi tego, jak się przez to czuje, to niewłaściwie, naprawdę.

– Twoje ramię – zauważa Thor. – Nie boli cię już?

– Ach, to. – Tony porusza nim trochę. – Loki je uleczył.

Po tym Thor jeszcze bardziej marszczy brwi. Odwraca się do niego placami, nic już nie mówiąc. Tony stoi tam przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie stało, po czym wraca do swojego pokoju. Może radzić sobie tylko z jednym emocjonalnie nadpobudliwym nordyckim bogiem na raz.

Lokiego nie było tam, kiedy się obudził, ale jest, kiedy Tony wraca, i podziwia widok z jego okna na panoramę miasta pod nimi. Trzyma ręce założone na plecach. Odwraca się, kiedy Tony wchodzi do środka, chociaż mężczyzna robi to bezdźwięcznie. Loki i tak wie, że on tam jest. Patrzy na pączki w jego rękach, mrużąc oczy, a potem na ramię Tony’ego.

– Hej – mówi Tony, wskazując na swoją twarz. – Moja twarz jest tutaj.

Bóg posyła mu pełne niezrozumienia spojrzenie, więc Tony podaje mu pączka.

– Śniadanie?

Loki waha się przez długi moment, trzymając wypiek między palcami, jakby to była jakaś broń.

– Co to jest? – pyta.

– Pączek – mówi Tony, wpychając sobie jednego w usta. – Prawdopodobnie najlepsze jedzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek wynaleziono, wysmażone do perfekcji, obtoczone w czystym cukrze. Absolutnie okropne dla zdrowia, ale przepyszne. Przestań się na niego gapić, nie wybuchnie. Zjedz go.

Wciąż wahając się, Loki bierze gryza, żuje powoli, z rozmysłem. Po chwili potakuje z aprobatą.

– To jest dobre.

Łapie ostatniego pączka, wgryzając się w sam jego środek, zanim Tony zdoła go powstrzymać. Galaretka wytryskuje ze środka i skleja bogowi palce, które ten wylizuje. Tony myśli o wisienkach, a także o tym, że musi nad sobą panować.

– Serio, nigdy wcześniej nie jadłeś pączka? Czym was żywią w Asgardzie?

– Dziczyzną – mówi Loki i zerka na Tony’ego w oczekiwaniu większej ilości pączków, na co Tony może tylko wzruszyć ramionami.

– Jest jeszcze parę w kuchni, ale o tym później. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak znaleźć Amorę.

Loki zlizuje cukier puder z placów.

– Moja odpowiedź pozostaje taka sama. Nie dam ci mojej krwi.

– Dobrze, ale może nie potrzebuję twojej krwi do znalezienia Amory. Mógłbym przeskanować twoje ciało. To nic strasznego, zrobiłbym tylko małe mapowanie jej magii. Co sądzisz?

Przez moment Loki tylko przeżuwa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, co oznacza, że Tony nie mówił jednak sam do siebie i bóg naprawdę rozważa jego propozycję. Albo martwi się nagłym brakiem pączków w swojej najbliższym otoczeniu; Tony naprawdę nie jest pewny.

– Jakiego rodzaju byłby to skan? – pyta Loki.

– Sensoryczny, aby wyśledzić magię Amory, uch, trochę jak szukanie jedynego źródła światła w ciemnym pokoju. Nawet nie tknę twojej magii. Będziesz mógł nadzorować cały proces.

Loki wciąż wygląda na nieprzekonanego, więc Tony dodaje, w ramach ultimatum:

– Albo poproszę Thora, żeby cię przytrzymał, kiedy będę pobierał próbkę twojej krwi.

– Mało prawdopodobne, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi.

– Więc? – Tony uśmiecha się w sposób, o którym wie, że jest urzekający, bo używał go już na kobietach i na paru mężczyznach zresztą też. – Czy to oznacza zgodę?

– Być może – stwierdza Loki. – Ale najpierw chciałbym dostać więcej tych pączków, skoro podobno je mamy.

Szczerze mówiąc, Tony spodziewał się kolejnej stanowczej odmowy, ale Loki patrzy na niego z czymś przypominającym zaufanie albo przynajmniej jakąś jego pochodną. Zaczyna rozumieć, że ma na Lokiego wpływ, jakiego nie ma nikt inny, nawet Thor. Loki chce z nim pracować, co jest ogromnym postępem, kolejnym zwycięstwem dobrej strony. Tony zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak by to było, mieć kogoś tak potężnego jak Loki po swojej stronie. Próbuje wyobrazić sobie Lokiego przy swoim boku w czasie bitwy, z ciałem rozedrganym magią. Z miejsca, w którym teraz stoi, nie wydaje mu się to takie niemożliwe.

– Okej, mamy umowę – mówi. – Najpierw pączki, potem nauka.

Odwraca się, wskazując Lokiemu, żeby podążał za nim, co bóg robi.

– Ale lepiej się pośpieszmy, zanim Bruce i Thor, te chciwe zołzy, zjedzą wszystko.

– Bruce – mruczy Loki. – On jest waszym Hulkiem, prawda?

– Tak. I mistrzem zen. Myślisz, że tak łatwo go wyhulkować? To niemal niemożliwe.

– Huh – mamrocze Loki.

Nikogo nie ma w kuchni, kiedy tam wchodzą, ale kilka pudełek pączków wciąż leży na blacie. Loki szpera w nich z pewną ciekawością, odkrywając różne rodzaje. Tony łapie ostatniego pączka z czekoladą i pochłania go jednym gryzem, obserwując, jak Loki bierze kolejne trzy, dwa w ręce i jeden w usta. Chce skomentować jakoś to, ile mają kalorii, ale wątpi, czy Loki się tym przejmie. Bóg zjada jednego, zlizuje cukier puder z ust i wpatruje się w drzwi prowadzące na korytarz, nasłuchując.

– Co… – zaczyna Tony.

– Milcz – mówi Loki i znika po sekundzie, zostawiając go samego w kuchni.

Po chwili do środka wchodzi Bruce, szukając wzrokiem słodkości. Wita się z Tonym, zanim chwyta pączka.

– Thor wspominał, że, uch, Loki był w twoim pokoju wczoraj w nocy.

Mówi to, nie patrząc na Tony’ego, co jest tak strasznie licealne, że Tony parska śmiechem i z całą pewnością nie rumieni się, bo to wcale nie tak.

– Plotkujecie jak psiapsiółki w salonie fryzjerskim. Przyszedł i wyleczył mi ramię, moja cnota pozostała nienaruszona.

– Sądzę, że Thor bardziej martwi się cnotą Lokiego – zauważa Bruce.

Zanim Tony zdąży sformułować jakąś zgryźliwą odpowiedź na to o tym, jak niedorzeczne to jest, znikąd rozlega się pytanie:

– Co z moją cnotą?

Bruce zamiera w miejscu, bo Loki znikąd pojawia się tuż przed nim, dokładnie w jego przestrzeni osobistej, zabiera mu pączka z rąk, biorąc z niego niewielki gryz i wyglądając przy tym jak najpiękniejszy przejaw zła, jaki Tony kiedykolwiek widział. Bruce odskakuje od niego i taaak, taaa, tak można go wkurzyć. Wyhulkowuje się i patrzy wprost na Tony’ego, jakby to była jego wina.

– Biegnij – mówi Loki.

Więc uciekają. Chowają się za kanapą na końcu korytarza i Tony śmieje się głośno, śmieje się tak mocno, że ledwo może oddychać. Loki łapie go za nadgarstek i teleportuje ich stamtąd, zostawiając Hulka do poskromienia innym.

––

Tony potrzebuje kilku minut, żeby odzyskać oddech. Nie pamięta, kiedy po raz ostatni śmiał się tak mocno. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Clint przegrał zakład i musiał ubrać obcisły kostium Natashy, nie bawił się aż tak dobrze. Loki teleportował ich do warsztatu, gdzie teraz stoi obok niego z absolutnie wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, jakby był z siebie dumny, że mu się udało. Psoty, psoty. Kiedy Loki pracuje z tobą, chaos może być czymś zabawnym. Tony oczywiście nie mówi tego na głos, bo byłoby to przekroczenie granic, do którego nie ma prawa, więc tylko kaszle i prostuje się, wracając na swoje miejsce pracy, przekładając rzeczy dookoła.

Tony zmodyfikował jeden ze swoich skanerów tak, aby wyłapywał ślady magii, które wyodrębnił dzięki wcześniejszej magicznej współpracy Lokiego i Amory. Okazuje się, że magia mimo wszystko składa się z takich samych molekuł i pierwiastków, jakie można znaleźć na Ziemi i w kosmosie. Skaner jest wielkości pilota do telewizora, nie wygląda strasznie, ale Loki wciąż patrzy na Tony’ego ostrożnie, kiedy ten do niego podchodzi. Stark nie wini go za to. Aby zmniejszyć napięcie, przesuwa skanerem po własnym ramieniu i w  pomieszczeniu rozlega się cichy szum, kiedy maszyna szuka w nim śladów magii.

– Widzisz? Nieszkodliwe. – Wskazuje na jego ubranie. – Zdejmij płaszcz i możemy zaczynać.

Loki ściąga z siebie płaszcz, zrzucając go na podłogę, i przez chwilę Tony może tylko się na niego gapić, zastanawiając się, od czego powinien zacząć. Loki jest wysoki, naprawdę wysoki, smukły i definitywnie zgrabny. Tony uświadamia sobie, że nie znajdował się tak blisko niego od momentu, w którym Loki złapał go za kark i wyrzucił przez okno.

– Dobra – mówi. – Zaczniemy od stóp.

Pochyla się, a skaner szumi. Przesuwa nim powoli wzdłuż nogi Lokiego, obserwując, jak niebieskie światło pada na skórzane spodnie. Loki stoi nad nim całkowicie nieruchomo, sztywno, ale spokojnie, z rękoma wiszącymi po bokach. Tony chce spojrzeć w górę, spojrzeć na niego, ale utrzymuje spojrzenie na skanerze i zastanawia się, kiedy dokładnie przestał dostrzegać w Lokim wroga. Czuje jego zapach, mieszankę czegoś przypominającego mokrą ziemię i jakąś przyprawę, może nikły zapach szkockiej z zeszłej nocy, ale nie jest pewny. Przesuwa skanerem po jego torsie w górę, aż do ramion, na kark, a niebieskie światło rzuca cienie na bladą skórę. Nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, jaką długą Loki ma szyję. Cholera.

– Zamknij oczy – prosi Tony.

Jego głos brzmi za głośno w jego własnych uszach.

Loki opuszcza powieki i Tony’ego przeraża to, jak bardzo bóg mu teraz ufa.

Przesuwa skanerem przed jego twarzą, Loki oddycha równo i spokojnie i może Tony pochyla się trochę za bardzo w jego stronę, żeby móc wziąć głębszy wdech, czując jego zapach. Po prostu ciągle naciska.

Skaner wydaje z siebie dźwięk i Tony niemal wyskakuje z własnej skóry. Wyłapał coś. Odsuwa się, a Loki otwiera oczy.

– Zadziałało? – pyta.

Tony podłącza urządzenie do komputera, pozwalając, by program pobrał dane.

– To potrwa chwilę – mówi. – Będę musiał to jeszcze przejrzeć kilka razy.

Coś się rusza za jego plecami – to Loki pochyla się, aby podnieść płaszcz. A potem staje obok niego, dotykając jego ramienia, obserwując pracę komputera. Tony patrzy na monitory. Loki prostuje się znienacka i Stark obraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

– Daj mi znać, jeśli coś odkryjesz –oznajmia bóg. – A ja przeprowadzę własne badania.

Znika, zanim Tony zdąży rzucić „dobra”.

––

Tony wyodrębnia ślad magii Amory około ósmej. Sucz postarała się i ukryła dobrze, ale w końcu ma jakiś ślad, więc wychodzi z warsztatu, aby znaleźć Lokiego.

Steve łapie go w korytarzu.

– Hej – mówi. – Gdzie byłeś cały dzień?

– Pracowałem nad genialnym planem wytropienia naszej magicznej przyjaciółki Amory.

– I? – Steve jest w swoich cywilnych ciuchach, które wciąż wyglądają jak wyjęte z lat czterdziestych pomimo tego, że spędził już rok we współczesności. – Twój plan działa?

– Znalazłem ślad jej magii parę minut temu – odpowiada Tony. – Czy twoim zdaniem to znaczy, że działa?

– Och – mówi Steve. – To świetnie. Mówiłeś już Fury’emu?

– Eee, jeszcze nie. Najpierw muszę porozmawiać z Lokim. Sądzę, że razem możemy ją wytropić.

Steve patrzy na niego w sposób, który zdradza wszystko to, czego stara się nie powiedzieć. Przez chwilę Tony nawet nie wie, czym Kapitan jest tak zszokowany, a potem sobie przypomina.

– Och, daj spokój, Rogers, nie patrz tak na mnie…

– Przepraszam. Ja tylko… myśl o tobie pracującym z Lokim… jest trochę dziwna.

_Taaa_ , myśli Tony. _Wiem. Wierz mi._

– Pod tą twardą, skórzaną skorupą, kryje się w rzeczywistości ckliwe wnętrze – zapewnia.

Steve mruga.

– Nieważne, po prostu mi zaufaj. Wiem, co robię.

– Na pewno? – pyta Steve. – Pamiętaj, że to nie jest prawdziwy Loki, dobra? Jest pod wpływem zaklęcia i kiedy ono minie, nie będzie taki chętny do bycia twoim kumplem.

Cały Kapitan Ameryka – zawsze wie, jak go otrzeźwić. Serio, Tony nawet o tym nie myślał, ale gdzieś w odmętach umysłu jest świadomy, że Loki w końcu dojdzie do siebie i wróci do bycia, cóż, Lokim. Wie to, cholera, ale wciąż przyjemnie jest mieć go obok siebie takim, jakim jest teraz. Thor z pewnością nie narzeka. Tony nie wie, czemu ta uwaga tak go wkurza, ale tak właśnie jest.

– Dzięki za radę, Kapitanie – mówi.

Klepie go w ramię i odchodzi.

Kiedy staje przed pokojem Lokiego, naciska klamkę, aby odkryć, że drzwi nie są zamknięte, więc od razu wchodzi do środka, nie przejmując się pukaniem. Dochodzi do wniosku, że w tej fazie ich relacji on i Loki osiągnęli już pewne porozumienie i bóg nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, zwłaszcza, że sam bez przerwy to robi.

Pokój jest tak samo bezosobowy jak inne zapasowe pokoje w wieży, same białe ściany i łóżko oraz oszałamiający widok z okien, przez który Tony zaczyna myśleć, że powinni pobierać od Lokiego czynsz za wynajem. Sekundę zajmuje mu znalezienie boga i kiedy to robi, Loki znowu go zaskakuje.

Loki siedzi na łóżku i śpi głęboko z głową opuszczona na klatkę piersiową, dłońmi zaciśniętymi na kolanach. Obok niego leży kartka papieru, która wygląda na bardzo starą. Loki wydaje się niesamowicie ludzki w tym momencie, za co Tony trochę go nienawidzi; za to, że sprawia, że czuje wobec niego współczucie; że w ogóle sprawia, że on coś czuje. Musi być wyczerpany, cały czas próbując znaleźć Amorę i to bez skutku, ratując Tony’ego i będąc w nim zakochanym, a Tony wie, że to nic łatwego. Jeśli nie wierzycie, zapytajcie Pepper.

Tony przechodzi przez pokój, a Loki nawet nie drgnie, co jest zaskakujące, bo Loki wydaje się kimś pozostającym w stałej czujności. Ale może wyczuwa, że to Tony, i pozwala sobie na odpoczynek. Stark wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego nadgarstka, potrząsając nim lekko, aby go obudzić.

– Hej, Loki, moja mroczna walentynko.

I Loki otwiera oczy, i patrzy na niego, mrugając, aby odgonić sen. Uśmiecha się, szeroko, pokazując zęby, nawet w kącikach oczy pojawiają mu się od tego zmarszczki, praktycznie promienieje. To ten moment całkowitej bezbronności po przebudzeniu, ta chwilowa utrata kontroli, kiedy tak bardzo starasz się ją zachować. Zrozumienie, co się dzieje, zajmuje Lokiemu mniej niż pół sekundy, ale wtedy jest za późno, bo Tony już to widział. Loki strząsa z siebie jego rękę, wstaje, jego twarz ciemnieje. Nie chciał, żeby Tony go takim widział, nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go takim widział i teraz Tony znowu czuje się przez to winny.

– Hej, cholera, słuchaj, ja tylko…

Zanim Tony zdąży dokończyć to zdanie, Loki znika, oddala się przy tym tak bardzo, jak tylko to możliwe.

Tony klnie w pustą przestrzeń.

––

Avengersi jedzą razem kolację następnego wieczoru, napawając się rzadką chwilą spokoju. Bruce znowu jest sobą, ale wciąż patrzy na Tony’ego z wyrzutem, jakby to w jakiś sposób była jego wina. Może trochę jest. Zbierają się wokół stołu zastawionego chińszczyzną na wynos, dzieląc się nią, a Clint próbuje uszczypnąć Tony’ego w nos pałeczkami.

– Hej – mówi.  – Gdzie twój chłopak?

– Odbiera moje pranie – odpowiada Tony. – Co cię to obchodzi?

Thor siedzi podejrzanie cicho.

– Ale serio – wtrąca się Natasha. – Ostatnio wszędzie pojawiacie się razem.

– No nie wiem, mamo. – Tony zjada omlet jednym gryzem. – Ale wiecie, że on tak naprawdę nie jest moim chłopakiem, prawda? Pomóż mi, Thor.

– Nie odpowiada mi rozmawianie o Lokim w takim kontekście – mówi tylko Thor i Tony’emu chce się krzyczeć.

– Jestem jedynym, który się cieszy, że zniknął? – pyta Bruce. – Bez obrazy, Thor.

– Zrozumiałe.

– Dobra, nowy temat – mówi Tony. – Jakieś wieści o Viper? Pamiętacie ją? Niedawno próbowała zabić burmistrza?

– Myślisz, że jeśli Loki nigdy nie złamie zaklęcia, Thor pozwoli ci się z nim umawiać? – pyta Clint.

– Nie pozwolę – stwierdza Thor.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie Tony oznajmia:

– Idź i wypieprz się własnymi strzałami, stary.

Steve każe im się uspokoić, bo taka jest właśnie jego rola. Loki przestaje być atrakcyjny jako temat, głównie ze względu na Thora, ale Tony trochę jakby chciał, żeby Psotnik też tu był. Tylko trochę.

––

Loki pojawia się cicho w pokoju Tony’ego, kiedy ten niemal już zasypia – cień u boku łóżka. Tony leży na brzuchu, ale przesuwa się na bok, leniwie, zerkając na Lokiego, który też go obserwuje.

– Przegapiałeś chińszczyznę – mówi.

– To było niemądre z twojej strony, zakradać się do mnie w ten sposób.

Tony siada. Cóż, doszedł już do wniosku, że Loki będzie o to trochę wkurzony, ale wydaje sie, że coś innego trapi go bardziej niż to, iż Stark nie kłopocze się pukaniem. Tony całą stronę łóżka pozostawił wolną dla Lokiego, specjalnie tak się ułożył, ale bóg tylko tam stoi, nie odpuszczając. To frustrujące.

– Jesteś zbyt wrażliwy – stwierdza Tony. – Nie chciałem się zakradać, ale…

– Coraz trudniej mi to kontrolować.

– Co?

Loki drga, coś tak ludzkiego z jego strony, i Tony jest rozdarty między chęcią zapalaniem świateł, a pragnieniem pozostawienia ich wyłączonych.

– Magia Amory… albo staje się silniejsza, albo moja wola walki z nią słabnie.

Tony’emu zasycha w ustach.

– Och. Och. Och, cholera.

– Lepiej dla ciebie, byś się do mnie zbytnio nie zbliżał.

Z jakiś głupich, niewyjaśnionych powodów, Tony się z tym nie zgadza. Zamiast tego mówi więc:

– Co? I już? Żartujesz sobie? Masz zamiar tak po prostu stchórzyć?

Głos Thora w jego głowie mówi: _nie wiesz, kiedy przestać_. Ale Tony o to nie dba. Coś w jego głowie mówi mu, że tego chce. Chce zobaczyć, jak bardzo może naciskać, jak długo przeciągać strunę, albo po prostu chce. Gdzieś ponad nim Loki z trudem łapie oddech. Może nie w ten sposób Tony powinien był to rozegrać, poprawka, właśnie w ten sposób nie powinien był tego rozgrywać.

– Stchórzyć – powtarza za nim Loki.

– No wiesz. Uciec.

– A co chciałbyś, żebym zrobił? – Loki wydyma wargi. – Nie masz pojęcia, co chciałbym z tobą zrobić.

– Ale mam kilka niezłych pomysłów – mówi Tony. – I świetną wyobraźnię.

Palce Lokiego drżą, żywe i spragnione, kiedy Loki próbuje, tak bardzo próbuje nie ulec. Tony widzi to staranie w jego oczach, to, i to, jak bardzo pragnie się poddać. I Tony też tego chce. Nie wie, kiedy to się stało, może właśnie teraz, ale chce, żeby Loki się poddał. Chce. Jest na to dostatecznie samolubny.

– Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.

– Jestem głodny ciebie – mówi Loki, a, cholera, Tony jest tylko człowiekiem.

Sięga po niego, bez wahania, bez namysłu. Chwyta nadgarstek Lokiego i jego skóra jest taka gorąca, a puls przyspieszony.

– Stark – mówi Loki ostrzegawczo.

Tony się tym nie przejmuje.

– Chodź tutaj – stwierdza i ciągnie go ku sobie.

Loki poddaje się temu ruchowi, pochyla się i nagle się całują. Tony nie wie dokładnie, czego oczekiwał, Loki wciąż jest bogiem, ale kiedy ich usta się stykają, ten sam bóg wydaje z siebie bolesny, głęboki dźwięk, jakby tak długo na to czekał. Tony chce połknąć go całego. Ich pocałunek jest niestaranny, zupełnie nieelegancki, przeplatające się ze sobą języki, uderzające o siebie zęby i mieszająca się z sobą ślina. Tony obejmuje Lokiego w pasie i ciągnie to jeszcze bardziej ku sobie, aż Psotnik leży na nim, otaczając go swoimi kończynami.

– Chodź tutaj, chodź do mnie – powtarza.

Przesuwa dłońmi po ubraniach Lokiego, szukając zapięcia, sprzączki, sznurka do rozwiązania, czegokolwiek. Odzienie znika samo z siebie w następnej chwili, bo magia. Tony rejestruje to pobieżnie, dotykając nagle tak wiele nagiej skóry Lokiego, jego ostrych kości i ramion. Ściąga własną koszulę i też jest już nagi. Reaktor świeci jak latarnia pomiędzy nimi, Tony zawsze był nieco zbyt świadomy jego istnienia w takich momentach, ale Lokiemu zdaje się to wcale nie przeszkadzać. Całuje i gryzie całą szyję Tony’ego, i ten czuje, jak Loki trzęsie się nad nim, dosłownie trzęsie się z pożądania. To tylko sprawia, że Tony jeszcze bardziej pragnie rozłożyć go na części, a świadomość, że może to zrobić, sprawia, że jego lędźwie skręcają się trochę.

Sięga pomiędzy nich i bierze do ręki fiuta Lokiego, ciężkiego i twardego. Loki gryzie jego obojczyk, oddychając głęboko, nierówno. Jego ciało spina się, kiedy Tony otacza go ręką, obciągając mu powoli. Włosy Lokiego łaskoczą go w klatkę piersiową, kiedy bóg porusza się nad nim, napierając biodrami na jego rękę, powoli, płytko i niepewnie.

– No dalej – mówi Tony i dziwi się, jak załamuje mu się głos. – Po prostu odpuść, przyjmij to. Byłeś taki dobry, Loki, pozwól, że teraz się tobą zajmę.

Przesuwa kciukiem po główce jego fiuta, czując, jak mokry jest już Loki, jak bliski orgazmu. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że rozłożenie kogoś na części może być tak przyjemne. Loki wpycha się w jego rękę, tym razem bardziej zdecydowanie, unosząc głowę, aby na niego spojrzeć. W świetle reaktora skóra Lokiego wręcz błyszczy, Tony widzi, jak rozszerzone są jego źrenice, jak otwarte usta. Jego paznokcie wbijają się w skórę Tony’ego, ale ten nie ma sił się tym przejmować, a Loki wpatruje się w niego, jakby był największym skarbem na świecie.

– Jesteś taki mokry – mówi Tony. – Chcesz dojść?

Loki obnaża zęby.

– Stark…

– Mów do mnie Tony. – Zwalania swoje ruchy, sprawiając, że Loki ociera się o pustą przestrzeń, sfrustrowany. – Chcesz dojść?

– Star… Tony.

Wciąż może sięgnąć i wyrwać mu reaktor z piersi, zostawić go martwego, aby pozostali Avengersi go tak znaleźli, ale nie zrobi tego i Tony o tym wie.

– Po prostu powiedz mi, czego chcesz, a ja to zrobię – obiecuje.

Loki nic nie mówi, ale pokazuje mu. Łapie dłoń Tony’ego i owija ją wokół siebie, demonstrując, jak ma się poruszać, a jego biodra współgrają z tym rytmem.

– To – mówi. – Chcę tego.

– Tak, dobrze – stwierdza Tony i znowu zaczyna mu obciągać, zaciskając mocno palce. Nigdy nie nauczył się mistycznej sztuki milczenia w czasie seksu, ale Loki wydaje się zbyt rozproszony, by mu to przeszkadzało. Zaciska mocno powieki.

Tony widzi, jak mięśnie jego podbrzusza zaciskają się i wie. Obciąga mu przez cały czas trwania wytrysku, milczącego westchnienia jego orgazmu, jego ręka i klatka piersiowa stają się mokre. Ramiona Lokiego leżące po obu stronach jego ciała drżą i Tony myśli, że mógłby spędzić całą noc, ucząc się jego ciała na pamięć. Zastanawia się, jak bardzo różni się od ludzkiego, a potem dociera do niego, że właśnie zrobił dobrze bogu.

Próbuje usiąść, ale Loki popcha go z powrotem na materac, przyciskając mu rękę do mostka. Spojrzeniem obejmuje nietkniętą erekcję mężczyzny, a potem zsuwa się niżej i bierze go w usta, po sam koniec.

– Kurwa mać – jęczy Tony, wyginając plecy w łuk.

Usta Lokiego są gorętsze, niż się spodziewał, jego język nieustannie naciska na spód fiuta. Czuje, jak dotyka tylnej ściany jego gardła, ale Loki zachowuje się, jakby mu to nie przeszkadzało, przesuwa językiem na czubek i smakuje go. Tony przez chwilę nie może oddychać, bo to za wiele, i niemal dochodzi w tym samym momencie, zawstydzająco szybko.

– Kurwa – mówi. – Loki, ty właśnie…

Milknie, kiedy palec Lokiego delikatnie przesuwa się wzdłuż jego jąder i moszny, a całe jego ciało tężeje. Loki naciska na jego wejście dość mocno i wtedy to jest już za wiele. Tony wytryskuje w jego usta, drętwieją mu się palce u nóg, a plecy wyginają się w łuk, unosząc go nad łóżko. Loki czeka, aż skończy, i odsuwa się, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Tony opada z powrotem na pościel, oddychając ciężko.

– O kurwa. – Zabiłby za papierosa i szkocką. – Kurwa.

Loki kładzie się obok niego, coś jakby pomruk aprobaty wydobywa się z jego ust. Włącza się klimatyzacja, chłodząc pot na ich skórze, i przez chwilę Tony próbuje poczuć się źle z tym, co się właśnie stało, ale dociera do niego, że wcale się tak nie czuje. Loki jest przyjemnym ciężarem u jego boku, ciałem przyciśniętym do jego, i Tony otacza go ramieniem, pozwalając sobie zasnąć i już nie myśleć.

––

Potem ich relacja robi się dziwna.

Nie, żeby wcześniej nie było już dziwnie.

Tony budzi się następnego ranka. Loki wciąż śpi obok niego, z twarzą schowaną w poduszce i gołym tyłkiem zwróconym w stronę świata. Tony przywołuje z pamięci wydarzenia zeszłej nocy, aby sprawdzić, czy ich żałuje, i dochodzi do wniosku, że nie, wcale, więc wstaje i idzie zrobić sobie kawę.

Loki kurewsko nienawidzi kawy.

– Jest paskudna i gorzka – oznajmia, marszcząc nos, a Tony wcale nie myśli, że to urocze, bo to byłoby śmieszne i prawdopodobnie trochę szalone.

– Nie bądź niemiły dla kawy – mówi. – Kawa zawsze była dla mnie dobra.

Kiedy Tony idzie tego dnia na zebranie Avengersów, Loki podąża tam za nim.

Wszyscy są komicznie wręcz zdziwi, gdy tam wchodzi, co jest zrozumiałe, ale nikt nic nie mówi. Fury milknie w połowie przemowy, obserwując, jak bóg, całkowicie zrelaksowany, siada obok Starka. To Steve postanawia to skomentować.

– Sir – zwraca się do Fury’ego. – Czy to rozsądne?

– Jeszcze nie wiem – odpowiada dyrektor.

– Przyczynił się do naszego zwycięstwa – mówi Thor, wyglądając, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, jak przesiąść się do brata, ale ten wciąż nawet na niego nie patrzy.

– Co nie znaczy, że możemy mu ufać – odzywa się Bruce dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Natasha mówi:

– To słuszna uwaga.

Clint prycha w kącie.

– Techniczne rzecz biorąc, pomógł tylko Tony’emu. Tak tylko mówię.

– Poczułeś się opuszczony? – pyta Loki, przechylając głowę.

– Jak jasna cholera.

– Ludzie – mówi Fury. – Nie prosiłem o niczyją opinię.

On i Loki wpatrują się w siebie, jakby odbywali milczącą rozmowę, a wszyscy wokoło ograniczając się do przyciszonych szeptów. Tony milczy pomimo pytających gestów, jakie posyła mu Steve z drugiej strony stołu. Zamiast jakoś zareagować tylko wzrusza ramionami i ignoruje go. Tego właśnie chciał Fury, aby ktoś lub coś sprawiło, że Loki dołączy do tych dobrych. A skoro chce mu się siedzieć na spotkaniu, można to uznać za postęp w tej kwestii, nawet jeśli Tony sądzi, że bóg robi to tylko po to, aby być blisko niego. Zeszłej nocy wyznał, że był bliski poddania się – a potem rzeczywiście się poddał (za co Tony nie przypisuje sobie zasług, on mu tylko trochę w tym pomógł) – więc może teraz po prostu pozwala, aby urok nim kierował. Z nim nigdy nie można być pewnym.

Fury wreszcie odrywa oczy od Lokiego.

– Może zostać – oznajmia. – Był obecny podczas ataku, zna już szczegóły, a jeśli ma ukryte motywy, i tak się w końcu o nich dowiemy. Nie zapominajmy o tym, że wciąż mieszka pod naszym dachem.

– Sir – odzywa się Steve. – Z całym szacunkiem…

– To nie podlega dyskusji. – Ton Fury’ego jest jednoznaczny. – Policja ujęła jednego z podejrzanych podczas walki. Coulson go przesłuchał, ale nie wyciągnął z niego nic na temat planów Viper.

– A czemu się spodziewaliśmy się, że coś powie? – pyta Tony. – Ile lat ma ten dzieciak? Szesnaście? Siedemnaście?

– Siedemnaście – odpowiada Fury.

To wkurza Tony’ego na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Zatrudnianie dzieci do odwalania twojej brudnej roboty to taki poziom skurwysyństwa, że wątpi, czy nawet Loki byłby do niego zdolny. W zasadzie Loki nawet nie ufałby ludziom na tyle, aby próbować z nimi współpracować. Tony krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach i krzywi się z niesmakiem.

– Wrzód na dupie – mówi. – Nienawidzę HYDRY.

Loki chrząka.

Na chwilę zapada cisza, Fury omawia coś cicho ze Steve’em. Głos Lokiego ostro przecina powietrze:

– Viper planuje kolejny atak na burmistrza. – Bóg nonszalancko ogląda własne paznokcie. – Już jutro, w rzeczy samej. Być może zechcecie powziąć dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa.

– Bracie… – zaczyna Thor.

– Skąd ty… – Fury milknie wpół słowa. Nie ma znaczenia, skąd on to wie. – Czy to prawda?

Patrzy na Tony’ego, jakby ten mógł mu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, jakby Loki naprawdę wpuścił go do swojego skomplikowanego umysłu, ale jedyne, co Tony może zrobić, to gapić się na Lokiego z otwartymi ustami, bo on… bo on im naprawdę pomaga?

– To prawda – mówi Loki. – Jest zdesperowana.

Nawet jeśli Fury uważa, że to może być jakaś sztuczka albo kłamstwo, woli nie ryzykować. Od razu dzwoni do Coulsona, podczas gdy wszyscy inni cały czas gapią się na Lokiego, tkwiąc gdzieś pomiędzy pragnieniem podziękowania mu, a przesłuchania go, ponieważ to zbyt nieprawdopodobne, by było prawdziwe. Thor wstaje i podchodzi do Lokiego, wciąż się wahając, ale mimo to wyglądając na gotowego, aby go uściskać.

– Bracie – mówi. – Pomożesz nam?

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Thorze. – Loki wstaje. – Zrobiłem to tylko dla siebie.

Wychodzi i zostawia Thora, który wygląda na całkowicie załamanego z tego powodu. Gromowładny patrzy na Tony’ego, jakby ten mógł mu pomóc. _Och, pieprz się_ , myśli Tony, _to nie jest moja sprawa_. Chociaż podejrzewa, że uczynił to swoją sprawą, tak odrobinkę.

Idzie za Lokim.

Bóg czeka na niego, stojąc w kącie korytarza. Tony idzie w jego kierunku, ręce ma założone na plecach.

– Jeśli okaże się, że ta informacja jest prawdziwa, pewnie wszyscy będą chcieli uścisnąć ci rękę.

– Nie życzę sobie ich podziękowań – mówi Loki.

– Racja – stwierdza Tony. Ruchem głowy wskazuje pokój zebrań. – Wiesz, Thor chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.

Oczy boga ciemnieją.

– Tego również sobie nie życzę.       

I tego rodzaju odpowiedzi Tony się spodziewał. Zna Lokiego już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że ten nie zrobi czegoś tylko dlatego, że się go o to poprosi. Więc Tony naciska. Dosłownie. Podchodzi bliżej, popychając go na ścianę. Loki pozwala na to, nawet jeśli jego oczy są szeroko otwarte w szoku, ale nie może walczyć z pragnieniem dotyku Tony’ego.

– Co robisz? – pyta.

Tony nie odpowiada. Całuje jego szyję, jedną rękę wsuwa pomiędzy ich ciała, aby objąć go przez spodnie, dostatecznie mocno, żeby jego biodra wyrwały się do przodu, a jego dłonie wczepiły mu się w ramiona. To, że Loki wygląda teraz na niemal przestraszonego, sprawia, że Tony czuje jeszcze większą satysfakcję. Stoją na korytarzu, gdzie każdy może wejść, każdy może wyjść z pokoju i ich zobaczyć, i Tony jest bardziej podekscytowany niż przerażony tą perspektywą.

Przez materiał spodni śledzi wybrzuszenie na kroczu Lokiego, delikatnie naciskając kciukiem na główkę, czując, jak Loki niebezpiecznie mocno zaciska palce na jego ramionach, zostawiając siniaki.

– Ciekawe, czy mogę w ten sposób doprowadzić cię do orgazmu? – pyta Tony z ustami na jego szyi.

Loki, należy mu to przyznać, drży tylko jeden raz.

– Próbuje mnie pan sprowokować, panie Stark?

Tony się śmieje. Dobrze im to wychodzi, naprawdę dobrze. I myśli sobie, że jeśli będzie kontynuował, naprawdę sprawi, że Loki dojdzie we własnych spodniach, co jest kurewsko podniecające, ale nie po to za nim poszedł. Odsuwa się i Loki próbuje za nim podążyć, ale mężczyzna powstrzymuje go, kładąc mu palec na ustach. Bóg wygląda, jakby miał go zaraz odgryźć.

– Pogadaj ze swoim bratem – mówi i się wycofuje, bo to genialne wyjście. Ale sekundę później zostaje popchnięty i rozpłaszczony na ścianie, Loki staje za nim i łapie go zaborczo za szyję, jego dłoń zaciska się niebezpiecznie blisko żyły szyjnej.

– To, że pozwoliłem ci się ze mną pokładać, nie oznacza, że możesz mnie kontrolować, Tony.

– Pozwoliłeś mi? Jestem całkiem pewnien, że raczej o to błagałeś.

Siła, z jaką Loki zaciska rękę na jego tchawicy, jest jednocześnie bolesna i podniecająca w naprawdę  bardzo dziwny sposób. Przez chwilę Tony myśli, że zaraz zemdleje, ale głos Lokiego przywołuje go z powrotem do rzeczywistości.

– Twoje niewyparzone usta wpędzą cię w kłopoty – mówi. – Dlaczego nalegasz, abym porozmawiał z Thorem…

– Bo sam tego chcesz, ty mały skurwielu. Wiem, że chcesz, po prostu to zrób. – Tony walczy, aby przełknąć ślinę i wyrwać spod nacisku kciuka Lokiego, odcinającego mu dopływ powietrza do płuc. – Jego może oszukałeś, ale ja znam cię na wylot.

I to odnosi skutek, ponieważ Loki natychmiast go puszcza, nacisk znika i kiedy Tony się odwraca, boga już tam nie ma.

––

Viper robi dokładnie to, co zapowiedział Loki, ale tym razem są na to gotowi.

Loki wygodnie nie znajduje się nigdzie w okolicy, aby mogli mu dziękować.

(Później Natasha mówi Tony’emu:

– Loki byłby cennym nabytkiem dla drużyny. – I mruga, jakby wiedziała coś, co jest przerażające, ale sprawia też, że Tony niemal odczuwa ulgę).

––

Rzecz w tym, że Loki porozmawiał z Thorem. Tony nie wie, kiedy to się stało. Wie tylko, że na pewno po tym, jak przyszpilił Lokiego w kącie, on i Thor pojedynkują się, jakby nic nigdy pomiędzy nimi nie zaszło. Początkowo wszyscy myślą, że bracia rzeczywiście ze sobą walczą – Steve wpada do warsztatu, pozbawiony tchu po biegu, i krzyczy do Tony’ego, żeby się pośpieszył. Kiedy wbiegają do sali rekreacyjnej, widzą Thora przyciskającego Lokiego do podłogi i śmiejącego się. A Loki tylko się uśmiecha i znika, aby pojawić się sekundę później za Thorem i zaatakować. Oczywiście Thor jest na to przygotowany. Przerzuca Lokiego nad ramieniem i siłują się, aż są zbyt zmęczeni, by kontynuować.

– Och – stwierdza Steve, niezręcznie przestępując z nogi na nogę. – Myślałem… nie wiedziałem, że się pogodzili.

– Taaa – mówi Tony. – Kto by pomyślał.

Oczywiście Thor próbuje mu potem za to podziękować. Porywa Tony’ego w niedźwiedzi uścisk, miażdżąc mu przy tym kręgosłup. Przez sekundę mężczyzna myśli, że bóg jednak próbuje go zabić, ale Thor się śmieje.

– Przyjacielu – mówi. – Jestem ci winny podziękowanie.

– Nie, naprawdę nie jesteś. – Tony prostuje swoją pomiętą koszulkę i próbuje dokończyć kanapkę. – Nic nie zrobiłem.

Thor kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, więc Tony odkłada nóż, którego używał do rozsmarowania majonezu, i odwraca się w jego stronę.

– Loki się zmienił. Wiem… wiem, że to po części z powodu uroku, ale nie umniejsza to zmiany na lepsze. Bardziej przypomina mojego brata z dawnych czasów, wiesz? Pomogłeś mu, Tony Starku.

Mówienie o uczuciach zawsze sprawiało, że Tony’emu wiotczał penis. Nie jest w tym dobry, w miłości czy generalnie w uczuciach. Naprawdę. Nie jest.

– Ale ja mu nic nie powiedziałem, Thor. Nie jestem jego terapeutą. – _Ja tylko dałem mu orgazm._

Ale kiedy już Thor coś sobie ubzdura, ciężko mu to potem wybić z głowy.

– Nonsens – oznajmia. – Cofam to, co mówiłem wcześniej. Być może najlepiej byłoby, gdyby ten urok nigdy się nie skończył.

Znów się śmieje i odchodzi. Nagle Tony nie jest już głodny.

Uczucia są kurewsko okropne.

Dociera do niego, że ma klucz do magii Amory, a wciąż nie próbował jej znaleźć. Wmawia sobie, że sam nie wie czemu, w końcu jest zajętym człowiekiem i tak dalej, poza tym mają czas, nic ich przecież nie pogania. Loki z całą pewnością nigdzie się nie wybiera. Cholera, ale na co czekają? W końcu chce, żeby Loki stąd zniknął, to jest ich główny cel. To jedyny powód, dla którego to w ogóle robią. Tony nie wie, kiedy ten cel zaczął mu znikać z oczu. Wrzuca niedokończona kanapkę do kosza i idzie do warsztatu.

––

Jarvis wzywa Lokiego do Tony’ego i bóg pojawia się po prostu u jego boku. W ramach powitania kładzie dłoń na biodrze Tony’ego, jakby tam właśnie powinna się znajdować.

– Twoje SI mówiło, że chcesz się ze mną widzieć.

– Taaa. – Tony drga, ale nie zdejmuje z siebie ręki Lokiego. – Sądzę, że już pora zacząć tropić Amorę, nie sądzisz? Tak, jak planowaliśmy.

Loki potakuje, ale wygląda na nieco rozczarowanego powodem, dla którego się tu znalazł. Tony udaje, że tego nie widzi. Loki wciąż chce złamać zaklęcie, Tony to wie. Musi mu tylko o tym przypomnieć. Na trzech komputerach jednocześnie używa swojego GPSa, mającego wyśledzić najmniejszy kwant magii Amory emitowany gdziekolwiek na świecie. Nawet jeśli ona po prostu zapali płomyczek, Tony będzie wiedział. Jak na razie przeskanował zaledwie obszar czterdziestu mil w środku miasta, ale to dopiero początek.

– A co z twoją magią? Jakieś postępy?

– Nie – mówi Loki dziwnie ogólnikowo, przez co Tony zaczyna myśleć, że nawet jej nie szukał w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

Siada na jednym ze swoich stołów, czekając na jakiś sygnał ze strony programu. To musi potrwać i Tony o tym wie, ale przynajmniej coś się dzieje, cholera jasna. Wpatruje się w lokalizator tak długo, że nie zauważa, jak Loki siada obok niego, blisko. Nie wydaje się być zły z powodu ich ostatniej wymiany zdań, więc Tony popełnia błąd i patrzy na niego, a Loki go całuje, chętnie, z otwartymi ustami. Tony oddaje pocałunek. Co mu szkodzi.

Tony nic nie wie o miłości.

Całują się jak napalone nastolatki, przy czym Loki jest w tym bardzo dobry, szybko uczy się, jak Tony najbardziej lubi być całowany, a ponieważ jest bogiem, Tony nie oczekiwał niczego innego. Przygryza jego wargę, figlarnie, a Loki uśmiecha się z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego warg, jakby to była gra, którą lubi. Tony myśli _Chcę cię rozłożyć na części_ , a potem mówi to, pośpiesznym szeptem, a jego oddech owiewa twarz boga.

– I pozwoliłbyś mi, prawda? – pyta Tony. – Jezu…

W ramach odpowiedzi Loki wdrapuje mu się na kolana, ich krocza ocierają się o siebie, a potem zaczyna błądzić ustami po uchu mężczyzny.

– Wydajesz się dziwnie pewny, że to ty kontrolujesz sytuację – mówi i mocno gryzie jego ucho, łagodzi ból językiem, nieludzko długim językiem i przyciska się mocniej do jego ciała, znów łącząc ich usta. Tony nie wie, kto tutaj w ogóle cokolwiek kontroluje, zaczyna rozumieć, że chyba żaden z nich. Cholera.

Podciąga Lokiego wyżej, łapiąc go oburącz za tyłek, ściskając pośladki. Loki wierci się na jego kolanach i Tony zastanawia się, czy bóg pozwoliłby mu w siebie wejść, czy Loki ufa mu na tyle, aby pozwolić mu się wziąć. Drży, oddychając w jego usta, przesuwa palcami po materiale jego spodni, po ich krawędziach, naciska na wgłębienie pomiędzy pośladkami, tak, aby Loki wiedział, co mu chodzi po głowie, niewypowiedziane pytanie zawisa pomiędzy nimi.

I wtedy Steve wchodzi do warsztatu.

Jest to kurewsko niezręczne i kończy się tym, że Tony zrzuca z siebie Lokiego i wstaje, a potem znowu siada, bo przypomina mu się, że właśnie ma gigantyczną erekcję. Loki ze swojej strony wygląda na wkurzonego, że im przerwano, i ani trochę na zawstydzonego. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach, ale jego nogi wciąż są zapraszająco rozłożone. Steve patrzy dokładnie w pustą przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi. Przez chwilę panuje cisza, okropna, niezręczna cisza, ponieważ wszyscy czekają, aż ktoś odezwie się pierwszy i coś powie.

– Powinienem był zapukać  – mówi wreszcie Steve.

– Gdybym ci powiedział, że to nie jest to, na co wygląda, uwierzyłbyś mi? – pyta Tony.

– Możemy chwilę porozmawiać? – Steve przez sekundę zerka na jego krocze, a potem jego oczy natychmiast wracając do wpatrywania się w pustkę i pełen zawstydzenia rumieniec wykwita mu na policzkach. – Pójdę na górę i poczekam, aż będziesz gotowy.

Wycofuje się imponująco szybko. Ta rozmowa będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręczna niż cała ta sytuacja, w której się znaleźli. Tony jęczy, przechyla głowę w stronę Lokiego.

– Wiedziałeś, że zaraz wejdzie?

– Nie – mówi Loki i Tony nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, czy kłamie, czy nie.

W każdym razie Jarvis powinien był go, kurwa, ostrzec, albo włączyć alarm przeciwpożarowy czy cokolwiek innego. Cokolwiek. Tony wstaje i wygładza spodnie. Jego erekcja powoli opada. Jeśli ma szczęście, Steve jest zbyt straumatyzowany, by wspomnieć o tym komukolwiek, zwłaszcza Thorowi, który mógłby, jak Tony sądzi, rozbić mu głowę młotem. Bo w jakiś sposób to, co się zdarzyło, byłoby jego winą, a nie Lokiego.

––

– Dobra, poważnie – mówi Steve. – Co to, do jasnej anielki, było?

– Cóż. – Tony rozpaczliwie potrzebuje teraz drinka. – A na co to wyglądało?

– Wyglądało, jakbyś… całował się z Lokim. – Steve mówi „całował się” pełnym oburzeniem szeptem,  przez co Tony się wzdryga.

– Taaa, czyli właśnie to mogło się dziać – stwierdza.

Znajdują się w bezpiecznym schronieniu, jakim jest pokój Steve’a, ale w jakiś sposób to sprawia, że cała sytuacja jest jeszcze bardziej niezręczna dla Tony’ego, jakby został wezwany do pokoju rodzica na poważną rozmowę uświadamiającą na temat seksu. Tony rozumie, czemu Steve jest być może, prawdopodobnie, troszkę zmartwiony. Ale wciąż. To nie jego sprawa.

– Jesteś… Chodzi mi o to, Tony, co ty wyprawiasz? – Steve posiłkuje się pełnym bezsilności gestem. – Całowałeś się z Lokim, który jest naszym wrogiem, wiesz o tym?

– Oczywiście, że o tym wiem…

– Nie rozumiem, co sobie myślałeś, Tony. On nie będzie taki już zawsze, wiesz o tym. Kiedy zaklęcie zostanie złamane, prawdopodobnie spróbuje cię zabić.

Jakby trzeba mu było o tym przypominać.

– Taaa – mówi Tony. – Wiem o tym, dobra? Wiem.

– Więc czemu się w to angażujesz?

– On… Nie wiem… – Tony z trudem znajduje właściwe słowa. Nie wie, jakiej odpowiedzi chce udzielić, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawia. Nie wie, czemu robi połowę z rzeczy, które robi. – Jest teraz inny. Nie wiem. Nie mogę mieć dla niego trochę współczucia?

– Jak inny? I jakie to współczucie… – Steve milknie nagle, myśląc, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Obserwowanie, jak zaczyna nagle rozumieć, ma w sobie coś przerażającego, zwłaszcza, że teraz Steve wpatruje się w Tony’ego, jakby ten oszalał. – Tony, czy ty… czujesz coś do Lokiego?

– O mój Boże – mówi Tony. – Przepraszam, tatko, ale chyba zakończę tę rodzinną rozmowę. Muszę już iść na moje zajęcia z terapii sztuką i namalować moje uczucia.

– Mówię poważnie – upiera się Steve, chociaż Tony już odwraca się, aby odejść, ponieważ nie, nie będzie o tym rozmawiał. Ale Steve łapie go za ramię i odwraca do siebie, patrząc na niego w sposób, który jasno komunikuje, że nigdzie sobie teraz nie pójdzie.

– Tony, po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Lubisz Lokiego?

– Zdefiniuj „lubienie”.

– Tony.

– Steve, wszystko ze mną w porządku, dobra? – Tony strząsa z siebie jego rękę. Nie chce już nigdy więcej przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. Przenigdy. Lubi, kiedy Loki jest w pobliżu. To wie na pewno. Widzi wtedy tę stronę boga, która wcześniej była dla niego niedostępna. To też wie. – Jesteśmy już blisko znalezienia Amory, możesz więc zapomnieć o tym, jak skalaliśmy twe dziewicze oczęta.

– Wciąż chcesz ją znaleźć? – woła Steve za nim.

– Jasne, że chcę – mówi Tony, odwracając się. – Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

– Po prostu wydaje się, że całkiem ci wygodnie z Lokim w twojej najbliższej okolicy.

Tony unosi brwi. To jest niesprawiedliwe, przecież i tak nie ma wyboru. Steve nic o tym nie wie i nagle Tony jest wkurzony na niego za samo myślenie, że ma pojęcie, o czym mówi. Bo nie ma. Odchodzi, już mu nie odpowiadając.

––

Nie muszą szukać Amory.

To ona ich znajduje.

Po południu wszyscy znajdują się w salonie, stłoczeni przed telewizorem, oglądając powtórki _Kocham Lucy_. Tony siedzi pomiędzy Lokim i Natashą, ignorując ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakie rzuca mu szpiegini. Przejęła ten nawyk od Clinta, Tony jest tego pewny, z którym spędza za dużo czasu. W każdym razie, właśnie kończy tłumaczyć Lokiemu, czemu w sitcomach dodają śmiech publiczności, ponieważ, tak, ludzie potrzebują wskazówki, kiedy mają się śmiać. I wtedy Coulson wchodzi do pokoju, na co wszyscy marszczą brwi, bo Coulson nigdy nie przynosi dobrych wieści.

– Dobre wieści – mówi, a Tony prycha.

– Przechodzisz na emeryturę – podsuwa Clint.

Coulson się uśmiecha.

– Nie aż tak dobre. Dostaliśmy wiadomość, że Amora próbuje wyrwać z aresztu ujętych agentów HYDRY.

To przykuwa ich uwagę. Zerkają natychmiast na Lokiego, który zerka natychmiast na Tony’ego, który zerka natychmiast na nic konkretnego. To dobra wiadomość, czekali na to od dawna. A jednak z nieznanych mu powodów Tony waha się przed wstaniem z kanapy. Wszyscy się wahają. Ale w końcu się podnoszą, Thor wzywa Mjölnir, gotowy pomścić Lokiego.

– Dasz sobie z tym radę? – pyta go Steve, idąc za nim.

Tony potakuje.

Oczywiście, że da.

––

Plan jest następujący: Tony, Loki i Thor idą prosto na Amorę, pozostali otaczają ich, aby się nie wymknęła. Brzmi dostatecznie prosto, więc Tony zaczyna myśleć, że to wcale nie będzie takie proste.

––

Ma rację. Czasami naprawdę nienawidzi mieć racji.

––

– Jest w parku! Thor, odetnij jej drogę!

– Nie lękaj się, Starku!

Nastąpiła jakaś eksplozja i to wszystko, co Tony wie na pewno, a teraz gna w stronę Central Parku, próbując powstrzymać Amorę przed ucieczką. Wszyscy inni walczą ze Skurge’em, ale przynajmniej agenci HYDRY wciąż siedzą bezpiecznie za kratkami.

Loki jest gdzieś za nimi i Tony ma nadzieję, że właśnie obmyśla genialny plan na temat tego, jak zmusić Amorę do zdjęcia zaklęcia.

Thor robi, co mu powiedziano – uderza młotem w ziemię tak mocno, że powstaje przepaść, co odrzuca Amorę w tył jak szmacianą lalkę, mija Tony’ego i leci dalej, aż uderzy w grunt, odbijając się od niego jeszcze kilka razy, zanim się zatrzyma.

– Jasna cholera, Thor – mówi Tony do słuchawki. Gromowładny mówił serio, gdy obiecywał, że Czarodziejka zapłaci.

Zanim Amora zdoła się podnieść, Loki uderza w nią swoją magią, która cienką, zieloną linią owija się wokół jej kostek i nadgarstków, coś jak kajdany, dzięki którym nie może się ruszyć. Syczy wściekle, szamocząc się na uwięzi, ale bezskutecznie. Loki podchodzi do niej z okrutnym uśmiechem na ustach, jego dłonie jarzą się zielenią.

– Czarodziejko – mówi. – Znów sie spotykamy. Minęło tyle czasu.

– Idź do Piekła – syczy kobieta.

– Dość gierek – oznajmia Tony. – Jestem umówiony z butelką szkockiej, czy możemy tego nie przeciągać?

Amora syczy, niechętna do współpracy, nie, żeby Tony spodziewał się po niej czegokolwiek innego. Prawdopodobnie naśmiewała się z nich do upadłego od czasu ich ostatniego spotkania, może nawet ich obserwowała, kto wie. Kiedy odpowiedź zajmuje jej zbyt wiele czasu, Loki zacieśnia jej więzy. Tony słyszy, jak jej kości trzeszczą pod naciskiem, niebezpiecznie blisko zmiażdżenia.

– Złam to cholerne zaklęcie. Pośpiesz się, do diabła.

– A czemuż to? – mówi Amora. – Już się sobą zmęczyliście?

– E tam, już się pobraliśmy.

Amora śmieje się pomimo tego, że jej skóra staje się już fioletowa, nacisk więzów jest na tyle mocny, że odcina jej dopływa krwi. Tony chce powiedzieć Lokiemu, żeby nieco poluzował więzy, bo może to za wiele, ale milczy. Nawet Thor nic nie mówi. Loki nieznacznie przekręca nadgarstek i ciało Amory się unosi.

– Uwolnisz mnie spod władzy zaklęcia – stwierdza.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? – Czarodziejka przekrzywia głowę i Tony od razu wie, co Amora próbuje zrobić. – Naprawdę chcesz wrócić do tego, jaki byłeś kiedyś, po tym, jak zaoferowałam ci o wiele więcej?

– Serio, zamknij się – mówi Tony. – Zdejmij zaklęcie i możesz sobie odejść w swoją własną, złą, suczą stronę, ale skończ z tymi manipulacjami. To jedyny układ, na jaki Loki się zgodzi.

– Powinniśmy dostarczyć ją Fury’emu – mówi Thor, wędrując spojrzeniem pomiędzy nimi. Chce coś zrobić, cokolwiek, ale się nie rusza.

Amora cmoka, jakby jej zawadzali, jakby sytuacja wyglądała dokładnie odwrotnie. Tony myśli, że będą musieli zacząć przekonywać ją bardziej dosadnie, ale wtedy Czarodziejka zamyka oczy i mamrocze pod nosem coś w innym języku. Oby odwoływała zaklęcie, a nie rzucała kolejne. Loki cofa się o krok, może się waha albo to coś zupełnie innego, ale poza tym się nie rusza. _To jest to_ , myśli Tony. I czuje się dziwnie, że odbywa się to w ten sposób, ale sam nie wie, jak wyobrażał sobie ich koniec. Po prostu wydaje mu się to niewłaściwe.

– Już – mówi Amora, otwierając oczy. – Zaklęcie zostało zdjęte.

Tony odwraca się w stronę Lokiego.

– Jak się czujesz?

Loki nie patrzy na niego. Wpatruje się w grunt, a po chwili dreszcz wstrząsa całym jego ciałem, jakby coś z siebie strząsał. Dopiero potem powoli podnosi wzrok na Tony’ego, po prostu się w niego wpatrując. Stark czuje nagłe gorąco i przypomina sobie Lokiego obok siebie, jego usta na swojej skórze, jego ciche westchnienia, kiedy go całował.

– Wspaniale – mówi Loki i uśmiecha się tym starym, psychopatycznym uśmiechem, który Tony znał już wcześniej.

Dociera do niego, że Loki może dotrzymać słowa i go zabić. Może zmieni go w węża i obetnie mu głowę. Wypije jego krew. Ale nie robi tego. Zamiast tego po prostu znika. Tak po prostu, nie ma go, nie pozostaje po nim nawet ślad.

Co jest chujowym ruchem z jego strony ze względu na dwie sprawy:

1) Po prostu sobie uciekł.

2) Amora została uwolniona z magicznych więzów.

Sekundę zajmuje jej zorientowanie się w sytuacji, po czym odrzuca Thora i Tony’ego jednym uderzeniem magii, na tyle mocnym, by zagwarantować im lot przez połowę parku. Podnoszą się dosyć szybko, ale Tony wie już, że nie będą w stanie jej złapać, i ma rację. Thor biegnie przez cały park, szukając jej i Lokiego, ale ich tam już nie ma. Mogą być gdziekolwiek. Tony z wściekłością uderza pięścią w ziemię.

––

Dręczą go milionem pieprzonych pytań, na które nie chce odpowiadać. Idiotyzmami typu „Gdzie jest Loki?” i „Co, już nie jesteście zakochani?”. Większość z tych głupich pytań zadaje Clint. Tony jest po prostu zmęczony i teraz, kiedy Lokiego już nie ma, chce tylko iść do warsztatu i upić się, nie musząc się martwić, że Psotnik go obserwuje w czasie snu. Jeśli o niego chodzi, wszystko po prostu wróciło do normy. I owszem, może w pewnym momencie zbliżył się za bardzo do Lokiego, ale to przecież cokolwiek pomiędzy nimi nie było, i tak nigdy nie było prawdziwe. To był podstęp, zaklęcie, które teraz się skończyło. Więc Tony ignoruje to, jak Steve i Thor na niego patrzą. Elegancko wymyka się do warsztatu, gdzie ma ukrytą swoją awaryjną szkocką.

– Wydaje się, że kogoś tutaj brakuje – odzywa się Jarvis.

Tony wycisza pomieszczenie i idzie prosto do barku. Z pełną szklanką siada przed głównym komputerem, skupia wzrok na monitorze. Musi coś robić, zająć czymś umysł, może zaprojektować nowy stabilizator dla zbroi. Po prostu nie chce myśleć. Niechętnie i tylko wobec siebie samego mógłby przyznać, że Loki kręcący się w pobliżu dostarczał mu jakiejś rozrywki. Trochę. Odrobiny więcej, kiedy dochodziło do seksu. Tony opróżnia pierwszą szklankę.

A jednak bez niego jest zbyt cicho.

– Uznaję zatem, że udało się zlokalizować Czarodziejkę? – pyta Jarvis.

– Trafiłeś.

– Więc problem z Lokim już się rozwiązał?

Problem. To był problem, prawda? Tony niemal o tym zapomniał.

– Tak – mówi. – Nie ma już się czym przejmować.

Nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę.

––

Steve znajduje go gdzieś pomiędzy trzecią a czwartą szklanką, kiedy Tony prowadzi testy diagnostyczne swoich rakiet. Kapitan marszczy nos, gdy wchodzi do warsztatu, jakby już czuł alkohol i okazywał dezaprobatę. Nieważne, ile razy Tony  by go nie błagał, aby tego nie robił, Steve zawsze, gdy widzi go w stanie nietrzeźwym, posyła mu to spojrzenie z gatunku „nie jestem zły, tylko rozczarowany”. Tony kurewsko tego nienawidzi.

– Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? – pyta, opierając podbródek na ręce.

Steve przysuwa sobie krzesło.

– Podoba ci się, że wszystko znów jest takie jak wcześniej?

– Wprawia mnie to w ekstazę – stwierdza Tony. Macha mu szklanką przed nosem. – Świętuję to właśnie.

Steve uśmiecha się.

– Taaak, widzę. Słuchaj, potem muszę złożyć raport Coulsonowi, więc… jakieś pomysły, gdzie podziała się Amora?

– Nie.

Z jakiegoś powodu Steve waha się przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania.

– A Loki?

Tony wzrusza ramionami.

– Kto wie. Nawet kiedy kręcił mi się pod nogami, nie był zbyt rozmowny.

– Zgaduję, że usta mieliście zajęte czymś innym niż rozmową – stwierdza Steve.

Tony wreszcie odrywa wzrok od komputera. Z całą pewnością Kapitan Ameryka nie wypowiedział właśnie w jego obecności dwuznacznej uwagi. Steve zaciska wargi, uciekając spojrzeniem, po czym znów zerka na Tony’ego. Niemal wyzywa go wzrokiem, aby powiedział, że było inaczej.

– Panie Rogers, jestem oburzony pańskimi insynuacjami.

– Powinienem zgłosić to Coulsonowi – mówi Steve. – Ale nie zrobię tego. Wolę raczej uniknąć tej rozmowy.

– Nie ma nic go zgłoszenia.

– Tony, byłaś z nim w intymnej sytuacji. – Wyraz twarzy Steve’a zdradza, jak bardzo nieswojo czuje się w ciągu tej rozmowy, ale nie porzuca tematu. – To nie jest nic. I kto wie, do czego mogłoby dojść, gdyby Amora się nie pojawiła.

Tony odkłada szklankę, ponieważ Steve mówi poważnie, na co on sam nie może się zdobyć. Nie jest też dostatecznie pijany, aby sobie z tym poradzić. Nigdy nie będzie dostatecznie pijany, aby o tym rozmawiać, ale Steve się nie wycofa. Ich spojrzenie na miłość jest skrajnie różne, łagodnie rzecz ujmując. Gdyby Steve wiedział o połowie rzeczy, jakich dopuścił się Tony… Cóż.

– Steve, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co możesz sobie wyobrażać, to, że ja i Loki dotykamy się nawzajem w brzydkich miejscach, nie oznacza, że jestem w nim zakochany.

– Brzydkich miejscach…

– A on pozwalał na to tylko dlatego, że znajdował się pod wpływem zaklęcia. Prawda jest taka, że ja jestem puszczalski, a on był pod ręką. Stało się. Koniec historii.

Wyraz skrepowania, który pojawił się na twarzy Steve'a minutę temu, jakimś sposobem jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. Tony’ego kusi, aby napełnić szklankę i mu ją podsunąć, aby się uspokoił. Ledwo opiera się tej pokusie. To, czego naprawdę chce, czego naprawdę potrzebuje, to aby Steve już sobie poszedł.

– Dobrze – oznajmia Steve. – To… dobrze.

Wstaje, gotów do wyjścia. Zna Tony’ego dostatecznie dobrze, by wiedzieć, kiedy rozmowa z nim nie ma sensu, a teraz ma definitywnie do czynienia z jedną z takich sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie będzie molestował go jutro rano, gdy Tony będzie skacowany i bezbronny. Steve zaczyna iść w stronę drzwi i Stark odwraca się z powrotem do monitora, chociaż zapomniał, nad czym właściwie pracował.

Przed wyjściem Steve odwraca się jeszcze w jego stronę.

– Jak myślisz, czemu cię nie zabił? Wiesz, kiedy zaklęcie zostało złamane.

To zabawne, ponieważ Tony sam się nad tym zastanawiał, jednocześnie usilnie starając się o tym nie myśleć. Nie wie. Ma pewne teorie, ale są właśnie tym – teoriami. Nie odpowiada więc, a Steve wreszcie wychodzi.

Znowu jest sam.

––

Rzeczy wracają z powrotem do „normy”. Mija dzień, podczas którego wszyscy wciąż jeszcze czekają na to, żeby Loki się pojawił, uśmiechając się tak, aby widać mu było przy tym wszystkie zęby, gotowy popełniać niegodziwości. Ale mija kolejny dzień i Bruce przestaje podejrzliwie zerkać za każdy róg, a potem nagle okazuje się, że minął im już tydzień bez Lokiego. Więc wszystko jest znowu „normalne”.

Jeśli chodzi o Fury’ego, projekt „przeciągnięcia Lokiego z ciemnej strony na naszą” został uznany za porażkę. Dyrektor winą za to w całości obarczył Tony’ego i w efekcie ignorował go przez cały tydzień, jakby to miała być jakaś kara czy coś. Tony jest pewien, że niedługo czeka go kolejna niezręczna rozmowa. Jedynym, co można uznać za gorsze, jest to, jak Thor wpatruje się w niego cały tydzień, jakby czekał, aż Stark zacznie dzielić się z nim sekretami na temat Lokiego. To akurat jest bardzo nieprzyjemne, bo Thor wygląda jak w tym pierwszym tygodniu, gdy Loki pojawił się na Ziemi – na zagubionego i przybitego. Biedak, ledwo co odzyskał brata, a ten znowu zniknął, prawdopodobnie zajęty knuciem i intrygami. Tony niemal zaczyna pragnąć, aby Loki dalej z u nich był, tylko po to, aby mógł na niego nawrzeszczeć, powiedzieć mu _Spójrz na Thora, wygląda jak kopnięty szczeniaczek i twoja wina, zasrańcu_.

Ale mija kolejny tydzień, a Loki wciąż się nie pokazuje i Thor przestaje się w niego wpatrywać. Tony niemal zapomina, że to się kiedykolwiek wydarzyło. Niemal. Po prostu wciąż łapie się na tym, że z przyzwyczajenia rozgląda się czasem w około, aby sprawdzić, czy Loki się tam kręci, i jest dziwnie rozczarowany, kiedy okazuje się, że go nie ma.

Coulson wreszcie zaczyna z nim rozmowę, której cały czas się spodziewał. W możliwe najbardziej niedogodnym momencie.

Tony wychodzi właśnie z łazienki i natyka się na niego, na upiornego Coulsona we własnej osobie, opierającego się o ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi do toalety.

– Musimy porozmawiać – mówi.

– Chryste, czekałeś, aż się wysikam?

– Czy Loki kiedykolwiek rozmawiał z tobą o swoich motywach? Planach na przyszłość lub czymś podobnym? – ciągnie agent, kompletnie ignorując jego wypowiedź.

Tony prycha, wycierając ręce o spodnie.

– Uch, nie.

– Stark, cokolwiek ci nie powiedział, może być kluczową informacją i dlatego muszę o tym wiedzieć.

– Rozumiem cię – mówi Tony. – Przepraszam, Coulson, nie zdarzyło nam się rozmawiać o jego niecnych planach.

Agent odsuwa się od ściany.

– Przez ten cały czas, który spędziliście razem? O czym rozmawialiście?

Ani trochę nie podoba mu się to, jak to pytanie brzmi. Zawiera zbyt wyraźny podtekst, przez co Tony myśli o Lokim w swoim łóżku, wyginającym się w stronę jego ręki. Nie potrzebuje teraz o tym myśleć.

– Nie o tobie – mówi. – Nie chcę sprawiać ci przykrości tym wyznaniem, ale cóż, taka jest prawda.

– Złamałeś mi serce – odpowiada Coulson.

Zaczyna iść do tyłu wciąż zwrócony w stronę Tony’ego, utrzymując na nim wzrok tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe. Przyprawia go to o gęsią skórę, bo Coulson jako taki przyprawia go o dreszcze. Tony się krzywi.

– Jeśli coś ci się przypomni, będę tutaj – zapewnia agent. – I mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś po sobie spuścić wody.

Tony prycha.

– Taaa, spadaj.

––

Tony wie, czym jest pożądanie. Zna ból, z jakim się wiąże, i żar, który rozpala się powoli w dole brzucha i ogarnia go całego. Zna dreszcz, który przebiega przez ciało, gdy zęby przesuwają się po skórze, pot spływający nieśpiesznie do zgłębień ciała. Tony cholernie dobrze wie, czym jest pożądanie.

Jarvis nie alarmuje go, kiedy Loki wraca, bo nie jest zaprogramowany na wykrywanie cholernych bogów. W każdym razie jeszcze nie. Tony po prostu budzi się, bo coś jest nie w porządku, jego mózg mówi mu, że powinien wstawać i to szybko. Siada na łóżku w ciemnościach i woła, aby Jarvis zapalił światło. I Loki tam jest, siedzi na przeciwległym brzegu materaca.

Odczuwa nieznaczną ulgę, że to jednak Loki, ale tylko nieznaczną.

– Zdecydowałeś się jednak wrócić i mnie zabić?

Nie może się zmusić do tego, aby bać się, jak powinien **.** Loki wygląda tak dobrze, jak to zapamiętał, i na równie chwiejnego emocjonalnie, ale już bez tego mimowolnego pragnienia, aby być najlepszym przyjacielem Tony’ego.

Loki przechyla głowę na bok.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz? – pyta.

– Z wielu powodów, zaczynając od tego, że nie jesteś już we mnie zakochany wbrew swojej woli – mówi Tony, zastanawiając się, czy powinien kazać Jarvisowi zaalarmować wszystkich.

Decyduje, że tego nie zrobi. Za minutę i tak będzie wiedział, czy popełnił błąd.

Loki wstaje, ostrożnie obchodzi łóżko dookoła, aż staje obok niego. Drapieżny błysk w jego oczach sprawia, że Tony naprawdę zaczyna myśleć, że zostanie zamordowany. Avengersi obudzą się jutro, aby znaleźć jego głowę podaną im na srebrnej tacy.

– Nie jestem tutaj, aby cię zabić – mówi Loki.

Tony prostuje się. Loki stoi teraz blisko niego, jego spojrzenie wędruje po łóżku i Tony nie do końca rozumie. Zaklęcie zostało złamane, jego efekty uboczne już chyba się nie utrzymują, więc. Więc.

– Chociaż pewnie powinienem – mruczy Loki z namysłem. – Próbowałeś mną manipulować, a do tego rozkoszowałeś się moim cierpieniem i to na wiele sposobów. Powinienem bawić się w twoich wnętrznościach.

– Więc co się powstrzymuje? – pyta Tony. – Nie, żebym cię zachęcał. Lubię moje wnętrzności tam, gdzie się znajdują.

– Nie jestem pewien.

– Pieprzysz – stwierdza Tony.

Loki uśmiecha się.

– Dokładnie.

I wtedy dosiada Tony’ego na łóżku, szybko, lekko. Tony nie ma nawet czasu zaczerpnąć następnego oddechu, bo usta Lokiego są już na jego, język wsuwa się pomiędzy jego wargi. Jest to na tyle szokujące, że rozdziawia usta **,** i na tyle przyjemne, że oddaje pocałunek. Jego ręce natychmiast obejmują boga w pasie, przyciągając go bliżej. Cholera, dobra, może jednak trochę za tym tęsknił. Loki całuje agresywnie, władczo, zachłannie, gryząc i wsuwając palce pod brzeg koszulki Tony’ego, aby poczuć jego nagą skórę. Odsuwa się od niego z ustami nabrzmiałymi i zaczerwienionymi od ugryzień, jego źrenice są rozszerzone. Tony nie wie, co ma o tym myśleć.

– Co – wydusza, doświadczając już pierwszego zwarcia w mózgu. – Czekaj, co się…

– Wciąż chcesz – mówi Loki, a Tony nie może się zdecydować, czy to ma być pytanie, czy stwierdzenie, ale i tak potakuje. To mu wystarcza. Już sam Loki wskakujący bez słowa do łóżka też mu w zupełności wystarczał. Z jakichś szalonych, niezrozumiałych powodów Loki go chce, chce go i zamierza go wziąć, a Tony’emu to nie przeszkadza. Ściąga z siebie koszulę i wyciąga szyję, aby znowu pocałować Lokiego, wsunąć mu język w usta. To jego odpowiedź. Wplątuje palce we włosy boga, przeczesuje długie kosmyki do samych końcówek, kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach i ciągnie za materiał ubrania.

– Czy ktoś ci już powiedział, jak irytujące jest to wdzianko? – Pieści ustami płatek ucha Lokiego. – Serio, rozbierz się.

I Loki jest nagi jakieś dziesięć sekund później, bo zerwał z siebie ciuchy, jakby to było takie łatwe. Ma bladą skórę i składa się ze smukłych, sprężystych mięśni, długiej szyi, którą Tony liże jednym pociągnięciem języka, aby zaraz potem zacząć gryźć ścieżkę wzdłuż niej, wsłuchując się w urywane oddechy, które wydostają się spomiędzy warg Lokiego. Psotnik popycha go z powrotem na łóżko i unosi mu biodra, aby ściągnąć z niego spodnie od pidżamy, i wtedy obaj są nadzy. Przez chwilę Loki jedynie się w niego wpatruje. Jego oczy śledzą linię szczęki Tony’ego, zarysy szyi i obojczyków, zatrzymują się sekundę dłużej na reaktorze, zanim zsuną się niżej. Definitywnie zdaje się go podziwiać **,** ale trochę też jakby starał się przejrzeć go na wylot. Wygląda na sfrustrowanego i rozproszonego jednocześnie, więc Tony wykorzystuje to, aby chwycić go i pociągnąć na łóżko, odwrócić ich tak, aby to  Loki był wciśnięty w materac.

Zamiast się gniewać, Loki wydaje się całkowicie rozbawiony tym, jak Tony próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. Porusza się, obejmując go nogami w pasie i przyciąga go do siebie, aż penis Starka ociera się o szczelinę między jego pośladkami, co jest jawnym zaproszeniem.

– Och – mówi Tony i zaczyna miotać się w poszukiwaniu lubrykantu.

Kiedy wsuwa pierwszy palec, Loki okazuje się ciaśniejszy, niż się spodziewał. Tony obserwuje jego twarz w poszukiwaniu oznak dyskomfortu, ale nie znajduje żadnych. Sam nie robił tego, odkąd skończył szkołę, ale wtedy przypominało to raczej pośpieszne i niezręczne szarpanie się z chuderlawymi młodzieńczymi kończynami. A Loki wydaje się całkiem pewnie podchodzić do wszystkiego, co robią, i z łatwością otwiera się na kolejny palec, przyjmuje go niemal niecierpliwie.

– Dobra, chcesz następny? – Tony przełyka ślinę i kładzie dłoń na brzuchu Lokiego, czując drżenie jego mięśni. – Przyjmujesz to naprawdę dobrze.

Loki śmieje się bez tchu, obejmuje nadgarstek Tony’ego własną ręką, i prowadzi go, pokazuje, czego dokładnie chce. Po wsunięciu w niego trzech palców Tony zaczyna żałować, że użył aż tyle lubrykantu. Wnętrzne Lokiego jest gorące, mokre i zaciska się wokół niego, aż czuje, jak mięśnie próbują pochłonąć go głębiej, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć. Zerka w dół i widzi swoje trzy palce, znikające w jego ciele aż do samego końca.

Bez namysłu dodaje czwarty, po prostu wślizguje go do środka. Loki syczy, raz, i Tony wie, że znowu naciska za mocno, ale nie wyciąga tego palca, a Loki nie mówi mu, żeby to zrobił. Tony przełyka z trudem na widok siebie tak głęboko we wnętrzu boga, który przyjął niemal całą jego dłoń i, cholera, Loki by mu na to pozwolił.

– Kurwa, jestem blisko… Loki, moja ręka.

Tony czuje, że zaraz rozpadnie się na części, dojdzie, zanim Loki cokolwiek z nim zrobi. Trzęsie się, pragnie, aby coś się wydarzyło, a Loki uśmiecha się, jakby doskonale wiedział, co z nim robi. Oczywiście, że wie. Tony powoli wysuwa z niego palce.

Kiedy zaczyna się w niego wsuwać, Loki wygina plecy w łuk, nakierowuje go głębiej, aż Tony wchodzi w niego do końca. Tony chce coś powiedzieć, ale oddech dosłownie zamiera mu w gardle, grożąc, że się nim udławi, bo Loki jest kurewsko ciasny. Prowadzi go z dłońmi na jego ramionach, pociągając za odpowiednie sznurki. Tony nie może nic na to poradzić.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest próba sprostania twojej reputacji – odzywa się Loki, prowokując go otwarcie.

Działa.

– Co ty wiesz o mojej reputacji – stwierdza Tony.

– Same plotki, jestem pewien.

Zbiera się więc wreszcie w sobie i zaczyna poruszać biodrami, aż znajduje właściwy rytm. Loki porusza swoimi, wychodząc mu na spotkanie, drżąc nieustannie, jakby było mu niewyobrażalnie dobrze. Głos w głowie Tony’ego mówi mu, jak długo na to czekał, jak bardzo zmęczony jest udawaniem, że o tym nie myśli, o Lokim poruszającym się pod nim, o ciele boga odpowiadającym na jego dotyk. Łapie penis Lokiego i bóg krzyczy, tyłkiem napierając na jego miednicę. Zbyt wiele czasu spędzili pragnąc, więc teraz biorą.

I w chwili, gdy Tony myśli, że zaraz dojdzie, Loki kładzie stopę na jego klatce piersiowej i odpycha go od siebie. Gdy jest zmuszony wysunąć się z niego, panikuje, wręcz całe jego ciało protestuje. Ale Loki rzuca go na materac i dosiada go, mrużąc oczy z determinacją. Tony zaczyna rozumieć, co się dzieje. Loki ześlizguje się z powrotem na jego fiuta i mężczyzna może jedynie obserwować, jak zanurza się w nim na powrót, a uda Lokiego drżą przy tym. I wtedy bóg zaczyna go ujeżdżać. Intensywnie, momentami nawet za szybko. Loki opiera ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i porusza się w sposób, którego Tony nie może z niczym porównać. Jakby sprawdzał, czy Tony może za nim nadążyć, a Tony może. Zdecydowanie może. Trzyma go mocno po bokach, zsuwa ręce niżej, aby ścisnąć jego tyłek, rozsunąć pośladki szerzej, jakby mógł rozciągnąć Lokiego jeszcze bardziej.

Loki pochyla się, aby znowu go pocałować, niemal odruchowo, ich języki poruszają się nieelegancko i bez ładu. Zmiana kąta sprawia, że bóg dochodzi, krzycząc w usta Starka. Ale nawet, kiedy zaczyna drżeć z powodu dalszej stymulacji nadwrażliwego ciała **,** nie przestaje poruszać biodrami, starając się wydrzeć z Tony’ego orgazm, co wcale nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu.

– Jezu Chryste – dyszy Tony. – Loki.

– Tak – mówi Loki, unosząc się tak, aby Tony mógł się z niego wysunąć.

Potem nic już nie mówi. Kładzie się na poduszkach, a Tony do niego dołącza, czując ból w całym ciele **.** Jeśli teraz przyszła jego kolej, aby powiedzieć coś zadziornego błyskotliwego, nic nie może z siebie wydusić. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego mózg wyrabiał tylko połowę swojej normy. Bezmyślne nakazuje Jarvisowi zgasić światła, czym znów pogrążają pokój w ciemnościach.

– Nie powinienem się spodziewać, że wytłumaczysz mi, o co ci w tym wszystkim chodziło, prawda?

– Mmm – mruczy Loki, już brzmiąc, jakby spał.

– No wiesz… – Tony porusza się nieznacznie. – Seks. Nie to, żeby nie był… cholernie, wspaniale fantastyczny.

– Pragnąłem cię – mówi Loki, jakby to było aż tak proste.

Tony marszczy brwi, patrząc na sufit.

Może rzeczywiście takie jest.

––

Jest zaskoczony, gdy rano odkrywa, że Loki wciąż znajduje się w jego łóżku, to długie, blade ciało zawinięte w pościel. Loki wciąż śpi i to tak nieruchomo, że wydaje się, jakby nie żył, jego pierś ledwie się unosi, kiedy oddycha. Tony obserwuje go, sposób, w jaki jego włosy kręcą się na końcach, cienką skórą na powiekach, drgające rzęsy. Kiedyś nienawidził Lokiego, a już z pewnością go nie lubił.

Bierze prysznic i idzie do kuchni po kawę (Coulson wreszcie dostarczył im nowy ekspres).

Jest dość wcześnie, aby na nikogo sie tam nie natknął. Opiera się o ścianę, czekając, aż kawa się zrobi. Wciąż czuje zapach Lokiego na swojej skórze, nawet po prysznicu, nawet pomimo aromatu kawy wypełniającego kuchnię. I ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza. Nalewa sobie kubek, ale wie, że nie ma sensu brać drugiego dla Lokiego. Po drodze do sypialni zatrzymuje się jeszcze w spiżarni.

Wraca do siebie z kubkiem kawy i kartonem mini-pączków z supermarketu, pokrytych cukrem pudrem.

Loki już się obudził. Stoi przed sięgającym od podłogi do sufitu oknem całkowicie nagi. Wygląda jak marmurowy posąg. Tony chrząka.

– Dostarczasz miastu widoków? – pyta.

Loki odwraca się, patrzy na jego twarz, a potem na zawartość jego rąk **.**

– Pomyślałem, że może skusisz się na śniadanie – tłumaczy Tony.

– Jak gościnnie z twojej strony.

Loki podchodzi do niego, wyciąga rękę, aby chwycić torbę. Wyjmuje z niego pączka, z miejsca orientując się, z czym ma do czynienia. Nagle wydaje się o wiele bardziej zadowolony.

– Są malutkie – mówi.

– Mini-pączki. – Tony wrzuca sobie jeden do ust. – Takie pączkowe witaminy.

Nawet jeśli Loki nie wie, co to znaczy, nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Zjada jednego i od razu łapie kolejnego. Tony uważa, że w tym, iż bóg lubi pączki, jest coś niewiarygodnie zabawnego. Karmiłby nimi Lokiego cały dzień, gdyby tylko mógł, tylko po to, aby patrzeć, jak Psotnik zlizuje lukier z palców. I właśnie to Loki robi w następnej sekundzie, zupełnie jakby czytał mu w myślach. Tony głośno siorbie kawę. I sytuacja staje się nieco niezręczna. Loki zaczyna zbierać swoje ubrania z podłogi, a Tony obserwuje go idiotyczne, zanim przypomina sobie, że Loki dalej jest złoczyńcą. Wciąż jest cholernie zły i podstępny. Nie można mu pozwolić tak po prostu odejść. Prawda?

– Już się zbierasz? – pyta.

Loki unosi brew.

– Chcesz ode mnie czegoś jeszcze?

_Tak wielu rzeczy_ , myśli Tony.

– Nie sądzę, że mogę tak po prostu pozwolić ci odejść – mówi.

Loki reaguje tak, jak się tego spodziewał – uśmiecha się, niemal prowokując Tony’ego, żeby spróbował go powstrzymać. Oczywiście, że tak po prostu odejdzie. Może odejść, kiedy tylko zechce, robić to, na co ma ochotę. Wciąż jest zdecydowany udawać łotra.

– Ale zrobisz to – stwierdza Loki. Obchodzi Tony’ego w koło **,** przypominając jastrzębia szykującego się do schwytania królika, już rozdziawiającego dziób. – Ponieważ ja grałem w twoją grę, a teraz twoja kolej, aby grać wedle moich zasad.

Pochyla się i całuje go w szyję otwartymi ustami, mokro i nieprzyzwoicie. Tony łapie jego nadgarstek, może po to, aby samemu utrzymać równowagę, może, aby go zatrzymać. Nie jest pewien.

– To tak nie działa. – Zaciska palce na jego ręce. – Nie zawsze może być po twojemu.

– Bo ty mnie powstrzymasz?

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – oznajmia Tony, bo Loki jest przyjemny, jego usta, jego ciało. Po prostu jest przyjemnie mieć je obok, Tony go lubi i jest całkiem pewny, że Loki to odwzajemnia, i kiedy to się niby stało, bo nie ma pojęcia. Po prostu tak jest.

Loki puszcza go i kończy się ubierać, a Tony go obserwuje. Bóg jest równie złowrogi w negliżu, jak w ubraniu, i tak samo piękny. Tony czuje się oszołomiony, bez kontroli. Cholera. Czy Loki wróci, jeśli teraz odejdzie?

– Ostatnia szansa – mówi Loki, stając prosto.

– Możesz mi chociaż obiecać, że niczego nie wysadzisz w powietrze? – pyta Tony, bo zawsze warto spróbować.

– Wtedy byś się tym tak nie zamartwiał – mówi Loki i znika.

Nie ma go.

Fakt, że Jarvis tego w żaden sposób nie skomentował, zakrawa na mały cud.

––

Loki niczego nie wysadza. A przynajmniej niczego nie można mu bezpośrednio przypisać. I wraca – serią przerażających pojawień się znikąd, których Tony nie kwestionuje, bo wie lepiej. Ustalają kilka niewypowiedzianych zasad i ich przestrzegają. Jak na razie.

a) Zaczyna się od tego, jak Tony budzi się, bo Loki wciska go w materac, ocierając się o niego, wciąż jeszcze ubrany, i Tony chowa twarz w poduszkę, aby stłumić krzyk, a potem

b) Tony zostawia karton pączków w warsztacie w nadziei, że Loki się pojawi, co następuje, a wtedy Tony łapie go od tyłu dłońmi wciąż pokrytymi smarem i olejem, aż Loki wygina się, lgnąc do jego dotyku, i

c) jednego razu Loki pojawia sie w jego pokoju cały zakrwawiony, z potarganymi, zlepionymi włosami. Tony nie pyta go, co się stało, bierze apteczkę z łazienki i zmywa z niego krew, szukając śladów obrażeń. Nie ma żadnych, przez co sądzi, że ta krew wcale nie należała do Lokiego. I tej nocy Loki nie jest delikatny, całkiem przeciwnie – otwiera Tony’ego palcami i wślizguje się w niego gorącym fiutem, na którym Tony zaciska się, jakby chciał go tym ukarać, a potem

d) sroka siedzi na ulicznej latarni, kiedy walczą. Po prostu siedzi i ich obserwuje, tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że Tony po prostu wie, a potem widzi, że Thor też to zauważył, ponieważ Gromowładny idzie w jej kierunku, a wtedy ptak odlatuje. Późną nocą Loki pokazuje się w jego warsztacie, jakby nic się nie stało.

– Ty cholerny gnojku – mówi Tony i całuje go, rozbiera powoli, aż Loki jest nagi i wtedy zgina go nad stołem. Wylizuje mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, aż dochodzi do tyłka, w który wsuwa język, biorąc i biorąc, aż Loki wypina się w jego stronę, dysząc ciężko i skamląc:

– Proszę.

Ale najdziwniej jest gdy

e) między nimi panuje cisza, czasami tuż po seksie, kiedy pot schnie na ich ciałach. Przebywają ze sobą w większości nago, Tony pracuje, a Loki go obserwuje. To jest dziwne, bo Loki rzeczywiście rozumie naukę, więc Tony’emu nie przeszkadza, gdy patrzy, w zasadzie nawet to lubi. Lubi, kiedy Loki jest blisko niego, a Loki wydaje się tak skupiony na nim, że nie ma czasu na knucie i intrygi. Cóż, większość czasu,

f) bo kilka razy zdarza mu się być obudzonym przez Clinta świrującego, jako że ktoś zastąpił wszystkie jego strzały patykami i raz zdarzyło się, że Quinjet miał pusty bak, ponieważ ktoś zmienił całe paliwo w mleko, a Tony woli nie wiedzieć, skąd Loki wziął tyle nabiału.

Thor podchodzi do niego w kuchni jednej ze spokojniejszych nocy. Bruce wyjechał do Indii na konferencję, a Natasha i Clint są razem na misji, chociaż Tony podejrzewa, że to raczej romantyczny wypad we dwoje, bo kto normalnie walczy o światowy pokój na Hawajach? W każdym razie, Tony podżera popcorn, kiedy Thor siada obok niego, pozornie całkowicie bez powodu, ale po tak długim czasie spędzonym w towarzystwie Lokiego, Stark wie lepiej.

– Co tam, wielkoludzie? Jak tam twój młot?

– Mam powody wierzyć, że za każdym razem, kiedy o to pytasz, chodzi ci tak naprawdę o moją męskość – stwierdza Thor.

– To zapewne dobre powody. – Tony przesuwa miskę z popcornem tak, aby stała pomiędzy nimi, i Thor bierze sobie garść. – Jak tam Asgard?

– Pełen napięcia, ale bez większych trosk. Wiesz coś o moim bracie?

Tony niemal dławi się ziarenkiem kukurydzy. Wie o Lokim całe mnóstwo rzeczy, ale wątpi, czy Thor powinien o nich usłyszeć. W rzeczywistości jest pewien, że Gromowładny wcale nie chce tego wiedzieć.

– Czy wiem coś? – zastanawia się na głos. – Nie. Nie, zupełnie nic.

– Dziwne, bo on mówił mi co innego.

Tony dławi się znowu, tym razem samym powietrzem. Wpatruje się w Thora, który odpowiada mu wymownym spojrzeniem, jakby zdążył przemyśleć sobie wiele spraw i zdecydował, że jednak nie złamie mu karku. Tony przełyka, doceniając fakt, że jeszcze żyje.

– Widujesz się z Lokim?

– Rozmawiamy czasem. Jest przecież moim bratem.

Tony chce uciec, ponieważ wie, że zanosi się na rozmowę o uczuciach, a nie jest w tym dobry. On i Loki nie rozmawiają zbyt wiele, bo tak jest najlepiej dla wszystkich zainteresowanych, szczególnie dla nich. _Zniszczylibyśmy siebie nawzajem_ , myśli Tony, wie to.

– Słuchaj – zaczyna. – Nie umawiamy się ze sobą ani nie jesteśmy zaręczeni, czy jak wy to nazywacie. Chyba, że w to chyba tylko pogarsza sytuację. Czy wolałbyś, żebyśmy się umawiali, bo wiesz, nie sądzę, żeby świat zareagował wybuchem entuzjazmu na mnie jedzącego z Lokim romantyczną kolację przy świecach…

– To nie moja sprawa, a przynajmniej Loki tak mówi. – Thor wcale nie wygląda, jakby się z tym zgadzał. – Ale bądź ostrożny w jego towarzystwie.

– Umm, dzięki?

– Nigdy już nie będzie taki jak niegdyś – mówi Thor. – Nigdy nie będzie ci dane znać go takim, jakim był dawniej, Tony Starku. Ale kocham go bezwarunkowo. To mój krewny. Rozumiesz?

– Nie – zapewnia Tony.

Thor wstaje, chwytając kolejną garść prażonej kukurydzy. Tony czuje się, jakby ktoś przykleił go do tego pieprzonego siedzenia.

– Jesteście do siebie bardziej podobni, niż ci się wydaje –stwierdza Thor. – Chodzi mi o to, że pasujecie do siebie, ale jesteście też możliwie najgorszym połączeniem.

Idzie do wyjścia, tak po prostu, jakby strzelił swoją przemowę i nie było już nic więcej do dodania. Tony ma wrażenie, jakby właśnie wrócił z balu maturalnego i dostał rozmowę uświadamiającą gratis, przez co mija mu apetyt. Teraz po prostu chce upić się do nieprzytomności. Thor staje w progu i odwraca się jeszcze, jakby przypomniał sobie coś ważnego.

– Ach tak – mówi. – I jeśli skrzywdzisz Lokiego w jakikolwiek sposób, będę zmuszony przykładnie cię ukarać.

I wychodzi.

Tony długo siedzi w kuchni, zanim zdecyduje, że już znowu może się ruszać.

– Cholerni bogowie – mruczy i idzie zrobić sobie drinka.

Dwa dni później wszystko trafia szlag. Loki pojawia się dokładnie o północy, biorą razem prysznic, Tony pada na kolana na kafelkach, żeby go ssać, czuć w ustach smak wody i czystej skóry. Siedzą razem i wszystko jest po staremu. Tylko coś wydaje się nie tak. Loki to zauważa, a wtedy do Tony’ego też to dociera. Jest za cicho i przez to nie w porządku.

– Jarvis – odzywa sie Tony. – Daj mi podgląd na cały teren.

Trwa to tylko kilka sekund. I wtedy Jarvis się odzywa:

– Sir, dyrektor Fury zmierza w tę stronę.

– Kurwa.

Agenci SHIELD czają się za oknami i Tony wie już, co się dzieje. Loki wstaje, warcząc, gotowy zabijać, co jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co powinien zrobić, bo to wcale im nie pomoże. Agenci wpadają przez okna, szkło rozpryskuje się po pomieszczeniu i Tony krzywi się, wyciągając ramię, aby powstrzymać Lokiego.

– Zjeżdżaj stąd – mówi. Loki waha się przez moment, tak chętny, aby przelać krew, ale słucha go. Znika.

Kilkunastu agentów i Nick Fury stoją przed jego łóżkiem.

– Wiecie – oznajmia Tony – mam drzwi.

––

W skali od jeden do dziesięciu, gdzie dziesięć to najbardziej zjebana sytuacja, w jakiej można się znaleźć, Tony zalicza dwunastkę. Jest sam na sam z Furym w jednym z tych pokoi, które zamyka się od zewnątrz, co nie stanowi jednak jego największego zmartwienia. Bardziej niepokoi go fakt, że Fury wygląda, jakby miał zamiar wydrapać mu oczy łyżeczką. Martwi go też, że na górze ma pełną szklankę szkockiej, a ta naprawdę by mu się teraz przydała. Minuty mijają, a Fury jedynie stoi tam, wpatrując się w niego, i Tony nie może już tego znieść.

– Naprawdę musieliście rozwalać mi okna?

Fury uderza pięściami w stół.

– To ja powinienem pytać ciebie, dlaczego znany przestępca znajdował się w twojej sypialni na wpół ubrany – mówi. – W zasadzie, dochodzę do wniosku, że to doskonałe pytanie.

– Na ile szczegółowo mam na nie odpowiedzieć?

– Stark, mówię poważnie. – Fury jest dziwnie spokojny. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co by się stało, gdyby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że… zadajesz się z Lokim? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie byłyby konsekwencje dla całej tej organizacji, nie wspominając o naszym publicznym wizerunku? A może jesteś zbyt zajęty myśleniem za pomocą fiuta?

– Ej, słuchaj…

– Nie, to ty słuchaj. Loki jest niestabilny psychicznie, Tony. Wyobrażasz sobie, co może się stać, jeśli postanowi zwrócić się przeciwko tobie?

Tony odbiera to jak wrzucenie do wanny pełnej lodowatej wody. Zna to uczucie, ponieważ Pepper zrobiła mu to kiedyś po tym, jak urżnął się wyjątkowo spektakularnie. Wierci się na swoim siedzeniu, ponieważ nie, nie pomyślał o tym, nie tak naprawdę. Przyszło mu na myśl, ale wypchnął to z umysłu.

– Nie zrobi tego – oznajmia Tony.

– Jak możesz być tego taki pewny?

– Nie mogę, wiem. Nie mogę. Ale to nie dlatego, że… on jest… a nawet gdyby on…

– Nie masz pojęcia, w co się wpakowałeś – mówi Fury i Tony znowu czuje się jak mały chłopiec, którego tata opieprza za bawienie czymś, czego nie powinien był tykać.

Pomiędzy nimi zapada cisza. Tony nie chce na niego patrzeć. Nienawidzi tego pełnego rozczarowania spojrzenia, więc wpatruje się w stół, przez co jeszcze bardziej czuje się jak dziecko w tarapatach.

– Czy ma jakieś znaczenie fakt, że Loki nie zrobił nic gównianego, odkąd się spotykamy? Bo mi się wydaje, że ma.

– Ale jakoś nie śpieszy mu się z przyłączeniem do drużyny – zauważa Fury.

– Dobra – mówi Tony. – Jestem aresztowany czy coś?

Fury tylko się na niego gapi.

– Okej,  no to wychodzę.

Wstaje, a Fury go nie powstrzymuje, patrzy tylko, wciąż wpatrując sie w niego w ten okropny sposób, gdy Tony podchodzi do drzwi.

– Twoim zadaniem jest ochrona Ziemi – woła za nim.

Tony wzdryga się i idzie się upić u siebie w towarzystwie tłuczonego szkła, dźwięków miasta i niknącego zapachu Lokiego.

––

Loki nie wraca. Tony nie oczekuje wcale, że wróci.

Nie żeby na niego czekał.

––

Doktor Doom próbuje wysadzić miasto w powietrze. Nic nowego.

Tony jest niemal rozczarowany, że tym razem to też nie Loki.

– Doombot! Po twojej lewej, Tony.

– Dzięki, Kapitanie.

Z lotu ptaka zniszczenia wydają sie większe. Tony widzi Hulka nawet z lotu ptaka, skaczącego, łapiącego tuziny cywili i zabierającego ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Tony zestrzeliwuje bota, który opada, wirując, ale kolejny po prostu pojawia się na jego miejscu; musi przyznać, że życie było o wiele bardziej interesujące, kiedy to Loki atakował miasto za pomocą armii z kosmosu albo hord ogarów piekielnych. Tony nienawidzi pieprzonych Doombotów.

– Tony, musisz tu zejść. – W głowie Steve’a słychać panikę.

Tony zestrzeliwuje kolejnego bota i ląduje na ulicy obok Steve’a i Thora. Wkoło wciąż pełno jest panikujących ludzi, biegających bez ładu i składu, a sadza opada z nieba jak deszcz.

– Co jest? – pyta.

– Kolejna bomba.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz. Czy Viktorowi się to nie nudzi?

– Może być w każdym z tych budynków – oznajmia Thor.

– Powinniśmy wszystkich ewakuować.

– Nie ma czasu – mówi Tony. – Kurwa. Zabierzcie stąd tak wiele ludzi, jak zdołacie. Znajdę ją.

Już wzlatuje w górę, zanim Steve i Thor spróbują go powstrzymać.

– Tony, stój! – woła za nim Steve, ale on nie słucha.

– Jarvis, musimy tu pozmiatać i to w starym, dobrym stylu.

– Sir, prawdopodobieństwo…

– Mam je gdzieś. Rób, co ci mówię.

Dwie pierwsze bomby wybuchły w pięciominutowym odstępie czasu, co oznacza, że Tony ma teraz trzy minuty, zanim następna się aktywuje, co oznacza z kolei, że mają całkowicie przesrane. Przeszukuje jeden budynek pod kątem wszelkich anormalnych sygnatur ciepła, nie zatrzymując się, kiedy Steve i Thor desperacko próbując wszystkich stamtąd zabrać. Ale nawet Hulk może unieść tylko pewną ilość osób na raz.

– Sir – mówi Jarvis. – Niczego nie znajduję.

– Wiem! Wiem, cholera.

Tony zawraca, ale dalej nic nie ma. Zostało mu już mniej niż minuta. Steve znów odzywa się w jego uchu:

 – Masz coś?

– Nic. Jak wielu cywili wciąż tam jest?

– Wielu ewakuowaliśmy, ale… Tony, wciąż jest ich tu zbyt wiele. Siła uderzenia…

Milknie w połowie zdania. Tony słyszy trzaski na linii i zamiera.

– Steve – mówi. – Steve, odezwij się.

Odpowiada mu cisza, w tle słychać krzyki ludzi, a potem wszystko milknie. Nagle słyszy Thora, który, jak mu się wydaje, mówi „bracie”. Tony leci w ich stronę, a ten dźwięk szumi mu w uszach jak krew. Jest przerażony perspektywą tego, co może się tam właśnie dziać. Ale kiedy dociera do reszty, zaczyna rozumieć, czemu wszyscy zamilkli.

Loki stoi pośrodku ulicy i trzyma jakiś tuzin ładunków wybuchowych.

Przez przerażającą, ściskającą żołądek strachem sekundę Tony myśli, że to Loki podłożył ostatnią bombę, że Fury cały czas miał rację, a Tony i Thor są parą idiotów, która kolejny raz dała się nabrać na jego kłamstwa. Ale wtedy coś do niego dociera. Bomby zostały dezaktywowane. Nie działają. Nie wybuchną. W sensie, Loki je dezaktywował. W sensie, Loki uratował im życie.

– Czy ty serio właśnie… – Tony robi krok w jego stronę. – Co tu się, cholera, dzieje?

– Nie będę miał z ciebie pożytku, jeśli będziesz martwy – stwierdza Loki, jakby to miało być jakieś wyjaśnienie.

Steve stoi bez ruchu, jakby bał się, że obudzi się, jeśli zrobi chociaż krok. Thor się śmieje, uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że twarz mu prawie pęka na pół, a Tony nie jest pewien, czy cokolwiek z tego rozumie. Thor miażdży Lokiego w uścisku, na który Psotnik pozwala, ale którego nie odwzajemnia, ponieważ jego ręce wciąż są pełne pocisków. Ludzie gapią się na nich, niepewni, co się dzieje.

– Bezużyteczne stworzenia – mówi Loki, jakby trzeba ich było doprowadzić do porządku.

– Coś mi chyba umyka – odzywa się Steve.

Tony nie biegnie, aby objąć Lokiego, bo to byłoby po prostu śmieszne, więc zamiast tego idiotycznie unosi kciuki, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Kąciki ust Lokiego drgają, kiedy wyswabadza się z uścisku Thora i podchodzi do Starka tak autorytarnym krokiem, że Tony nie ośmiela się drgnąć. Fury wrzeszczy im do słuchawek, pytając, co się dzieje, czy Loki naprawdę się pojawił, niech ktoś zda mu sprawozdanie albo wyśle tam Coulsona. Ale nawet Steve mu nie odpowiada. W końcu Loki rzuca ładunki u stóp Tony’ego.

– Dzień dobry, panie Stark – oznajmia i skłania głowę w sposób, który nie powinien kręcić Tony’ego tak, jak to robi. A Loki patrzy na Steve’a. – Kapitanie. – I znowu skinięcie głową.

– Naprawdę sądzę, że coś mi umyka – mówi Steve i Tony się śmieje.

––

Oczywiście Fury musi zwołać spotkanie z tej okazji. Clint i Natasha dalej są na wakacjach, więc tylko czworo z nich tam siedzi, obserwując, jak Fury miota się po pomieszczeniu i masuje sobie twarz. Steve wciąż jest lekko oniemiały, co nie powinno nikogo dziwić, ale wygląda też, jakby Tony trochę mu zaimponował, jeśli sposób, w jaki się w niego gapia, może stanowić jakąś podpowiedź. Jakby Tony miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. A nie miał.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu się tu spotykamy – mówi Thor. – Nie było żadnych problemów. Loki nam pomógł.

– Taaa, trzeba mu to przyznać – zgadza się Bruce. – Tak jakby ocalił miasto. Trochę. Ale zniknął zaraz potem.

– Może jest nieśmiały – sugeruje Tony, a Bruce posyła mu znaczące spojrzenie.

Bruce i Steve wdają się w dyskusję: może miał jakieś ukryte motywy, ale co mogłoby to być? Może próbował ich oszukać, a może cały ten czas spędzony z Avengersami odniósł jednak jakiś skutek i Loki zmiękł.

– Może chciał zrobić coś dobrego – mówi Thor i Tony musi się zaśmiać, ponieważ, cóż, to Loki.

– Ale z jakiego powodu? – Fury kręci głową. – Chce się do nas przyłączyć?

Wszyscy milkną, ponieważ nie wiedzą. Trudno zrozumieć Lokiego, naprawdę trudno. Ale wtedy do Tony’ego dociera coś, o czym nie pomyślał wcześniej. Na samą myśl dostaje motylków w brzuchu i z trudem powstrzymuje dziki wybuch śmiechu. Musi to Lokiemu przyznać – jest naprawdę, naprawdę dobry.

– Sądzę, że on chciał czegoś dowieść – mówi Tony i uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że aż go to boli.

Fury wygląda, jakby miał wylew, ale jakimś cudem udaje mu się nie wybić dziury w ścianie wściekłym uderzeniem – Tony jest mistrzem w doprowadzaniu go do takiego stanu.

– Chcę, aby było jasne, że ty i Loki jesteście odpowiedzialnymi za moją przedwczesną śmierć, jeśli takowa nastąpi – mówi. – Skurwysyny. Zebranie przełożone.

Tony klaszcze.

– Ktoś chce drinka?

– Naprawdę, naprawdę coś mi umyka – stwierdza Steve.

––

Tony czeka na Lokiego w warsztacie, pracując nad niczym w szczególności i nie zasypiając dzięki wypiciu niemal całego dzbanka kawy. Loki pozwala mu czekać, Tony niemal przeprogramowuje Marka VII, kiedy czuje usta przyciśnięte do ucha, zimne i pewne.

– Nie powinieneś być już w łóżku? – pyta Loki i Tony podskakuje w miejscu.

Gnojek jest cichy, pojawia się całkowicie bezszelestnie.

– Jarvis – mówi Tony – kiedy ostatnio mówiłem ci, abyś ostrzegał mnie przed Lokim?

– Kiedy dochodził, sir?

– Och, to było niegrzeczne – zauważa Tony. – Po prostu złe.

– Sir, nie ośmieliłbym się.

_Skurwysyny_ , myśli Tony. _Otaczają mnie sami gnoje_. odwraca się i całuje Lokiego, ciągnąc go do siebie za kołnierz płaszcza. Loki mruczy w jego usta.

– Licho nie śpi – stwierdza Tony.

– To chyba moja kwestia.

Tony uśmiecha się, przesuwa się nieco, aby Loki mógł usiąść obok niego. Ma pytania, tak wiele pytań, ale w przypadku Lokiego zawsze tak jest. W tej samej sekundzie, w której Tony myśli, że już go rozpracował, dociera do niego, że wcale nie, ani trochę. To, co zdarzyło się dzisiaj, zaskoczyło nawet Tony’ego.

Siedzą razem w ciszy i spokoju tak długo, jak długo Tony jest w stanie to znieść, jak długo jest w stanie się powstrzymywać.

– Pozwól, że cię o coś spytam – mówi i Loki potakuje. – Dlaczego nam dzisiaj pomogłeś?

Loki odpowiada bez namysłu:

– Musiałem powziąć pewne kroki, aby mieć pewność, że już nie będą nam przeszkadzać. – Mruży oczy.

– Ty pieprzony łgarzu – prycha Tony. – Po prostu chciałeś nam pomóc.

– Zapewniam cię, że nie.

Tony odchyla się i unosi brew. Nie jest pod wrażeniem. Spędził z Lokim dostatecznie dużo czasu, by wyłapywać już, kiedy ten pieprzy od rzeczy. Ale jeśli nie zamierza być z nim szczery, to w porządku, Tony też nie zamierzał czynić mu żadnych wyznań. Jednak to zabawne – widzieć, jak Loki nie umie nawet przyznać, że chciał im pomóc.

– A ja myślę, że nasz osiedlowy złoczyńca zmiękł na starość.

Mówienie tego nie było mądre, co Tony zauważa szybko, ponieważ Loki jedną ręką przyszpila go do stołu, zaciskając mocno dłoń na jego gardle.

– Jezu, co…

– Milcz – syczy Loki.

Znów zaciska palce, ostrzegawczo, i Tony nie ma nawet szansy odetchnąć, kiedy Loki wyciąga mu fiuta ze spodni, obciągając mu w absolutnie boskim tempie. Tony nie może złapać oddechu, nie ma wyboru, musi milczeć, pomijając okazjonalne upokarzające pojękiwanie.

– Chcesz zrobić ze mnie głupca? – pyta Loki.

– Nie, ja… kurwa…

– Bo ci na to nie pozwolę. – Kciuk Lokiego przesuwa się wzdłuż tylnej części jego fiuta, masując główną żyłę. – Nie mniej co do tego wątpliwości.

– Taaa, cóż. – Tony musi zamilknąć, żeby zdławić jęk. – To nie ja boję się przyznać, że mam uczucia.

Loki śmieje się i pochyla nad nim, całując linię jego szczęki, składając na niej ssące, mokre pocałunki, aż dociera do jego ucha.

– Tego byś chciał? – pyta Loki. – Bo wydawało mi się, że nie tego szukasz.

Nie może myśleć jasno, kiedy Loki dotyka go w ten sposób, i wie, że jest to celowe. Jest przerażony, bo wydaje mu się, że chyba prowadzą tutaj rozmowę od serca. I być może jest to całkowicie popieprzone wyznanie miłosne, ale nie spodziewał się po nich niczego innego. Tony otwiera usta i udaje mu się wydusić:

– Nie zamierzam cię prosić, żebyś się ze mną związał. 

I wtedy dochodzi, wyginając się w łuk na stole. Ma wrażenie, że Loki wydusił z niego ostatnią kroplę, i myśli, że z nim zawsze będzie się tak czuł. Skończą, niszcząc siebie nawzajem, paskudnie i okropnie, ale Tony o to nie dba. To jest prawdziwe. Chce tego. Żadnych zaklęć. Loki wsuwa mu penis z powrotem w spodnie i unosi palce do ust, aby zlizać z nich jego nasienie, ssąc i liżąc palec po palcu.

– Dobrze – mówi, oblizując usta. – Doszliśmy więc do porozumienia.

– Tak mi się wydaje. Jezu.

Tony się podnosi, ale Loki mu na to pozwala. Plecy bolą go niemiłosiernie, jednak nie zamierza z tego powodu narzekać. W milczeniu decydują się iść razem na górę, chociaż Tony wciąż ma po orgazmie nogi jak z galarety. Kładzie rękę na nisko na plecach Lokiego, bo wie, że może, bo przyjemnie jest ją tam trzymać. Idą i nagle Tony się zatrzymuje.

– Dobra, jeszcze jedno pytanie.

– Hmm – pomrukuje Loki.

– Co, do jasnej cholery, powiedziałeś Amorze, kiedy ją tak wkurzyłeś? Nie daje mi to spokoju, no wiesz.

Milczenie. I nagle:

– Powiedziałem jej, że grubo wygląda w tym kostiumie.

Tony wybucha śmiechem, zanim zdoła się powstrzymać, dosłownie odrzuca głowę do tyłu i wyje ze śmiechu. Myśl o Lokim mówiącym coś takiego i Amorze reagującej na to w taki sposób… niemal nie do uwierzenia. Nie, naprawdę nie do uwierzenia.

– Kłamiesz, prawda?

– Zapewne nigdy nie będziesz mieć pewności – mówi Loki i teleportuje ich do sypialni Tony’ego.

Później jest jeszcze więcej starć, to nieuniknione, ale jest też niewiarygodnie niesamowity seks i Loki jedzący pączki, a Tony jest bliski byciu zadowolonym, nawet szczęśliwym. I nie, wciąż nic nie wie o miłości, ale zaczyna myśleć, że może to nic nie szkodzi.


End file.
